Harry Potter et l'attrait des ténèbres
by Black-Plume
Summary: La guerre prend douloureusement fin. Mais des complications entrent en jeu. Harry aura besoin d'aide, et qui mieux que Snape peut appréhender l'attrait des forces du mal ? Fiction terminée !
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut ! Cette histoire ne suit pas la logique des Horcruxes. Sirius et Dumby ne sont pas morts. Tout va bien. Pour l'instant. _**

**_Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une mise en contexte. Les prochains chapitres ( déjà écrits en grande partie) se présenteront comme des 'Jours'. _**

**_Si vous aimez, faites-le moi savoir ! Bonne lecture._**

Mes vêtements ne ressemblent plus à rien mais je suis là, je me prépare. Je sens tous leurs regards sur moi : les aurors, les mangemorts, mes amis, mes ennemis.

Dans les débris, le temps s'est arrêté. La bataille sanglante qui brisait les deux bords a cessé, comme d'un commun accord.

Tout est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir réellement peur.

Est-ce possible ?

J'avance dans la poussière. Ron et Hermione me regardent, pensifs.

Mais ma nuque me picote. Quelqu'un me regarde. Je me retourne et voit Tom, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. La panique pure s'insinue dans mes veines.

Sirius est trop loin, aux côtés de Rémus. Dumbledore s'approche aussi mais il est loin, tellement loin.

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de ma nuque.

Je me retourne vers mes amis et je leur chuchote, d'une voix que je sens bien trop désespérée :

- Il arrive ! Il n'y a personne d'important !

Voldemort s'approche et glisse une main sur mon épaule. Ma respiration s'arrête, et tout mon corps se crispe. Il approche son visage qui n'en est plus un près de mon oreille et me susurre:

- Es-tu important, toi, Harry ?

Je sens son rire moqueur me glacer le sang.

Je suis simplement perdu : Pourquoi donc personne ne réagit ? Ne peut-il pas me tuer là, tout simplement, et en finir ? Que font les autres?

La fine main cadavérique presse encore un peu plus mon épaule.

Je relève le regard : Hermione baisse la tête, et regarde ses mains, honteuse.

Ron se tortille, mal à l'aise. Alors je comprends.

Cette guerre est inutile : les mangemorts tués ne sont rien. Les aurors perdus ne valent rien.

Les amis sont impuissants, les ennemis inefficaces.

Cette guerre est inutile. Le seul combat qui importe est entre Lui et moi.

Il en a toujours été ainsi. Ils se sont tous battus, pour me permettre de grandir un peu, m'affirmer, contrôler mes pouvoirs. Dumbledore n'a fait que reculer l'échéance. Je l'ai toujours su quelque part, mais à cet instant, la Vérité tombe comme un lourd caillou dans mon estomac.

Ma main serre ma baguette avec plus de vigueur. Derrière moi, j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent.

Ils veulent et surtout Il veut un grand spectacle.

Le spectacle qui déterminera le futur de la société sorcière, qui déterminera de quel côté les acteurs quitteront la scène : côté cour, côté jardin. Tout dépend de Lui, tout dépend de moi.

Albus s'approche, contourne Tom et se place face à moi.

Il fixe Tom qui desserre alors lentement la prise qu'il a sur moi.

- C'est l'Heure Albus, susurre-t-il entre ses lèvres fines.

- Oui Tom, c'est l'Heure.

Dumbledore ne me regarde pas. Je suis coincé entre les deux plus puissants mages de l'Histoire.

Mais ce soir, le combat qui va éclater n'est pas pour eux. Il est entre lui et moi. Il semble que Seul moi aie la possibilité de tuer cet être. C'est stupide. Mais il faut que le combat final débute, il faut une fin à cette histoire, quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

Alors Voldemort recule et Dumbledore pose son triste regard dans le mien.

J'y vois de la douleur, de la Honte, de la tristesse. Mais j'y vois aussi une dernière lueur d'Espoir.

Je me détourne de lui. Je ne supporte plus l'Espoir que je vois briller dans chacun de leurs yeux.

Si Tom joue cette comédie, c'est parce qu'il est trop fier, et bien trop orgueilleux. Il ne veut pas d'une demie-victoire. Il veut nous écraser, il veut sentir nos os se broyer sous ses doigts livides.

Il veut prouver que je ne suis rien, et me tuer trop simplement briserait sa joie malsaine.

Il veut un grand combat, il veut se rire de moi et de nous tous.

J'aperçois Snape qui nous tourne autour, il fait les cent pas, et a l'air nerveux.

Ce soir, je vais mourir. Je le sais, je le sens. Comment pourrait-il en aller autrement ?

Je ne suis plus un enfant, certes : mon corps s'est allongé, épaissi, et l'on devine aisément la détermination qui luit dans mes yeux verts et transpire dans mes poings serrés.

J'ai été entrainé, j'ai été brisé. On m'a montré la douleur, on m'a montré la force.

J'ai encaissé, en silence. Même s'il n'y a aucune chance, je dois me montrer digne, et fier moi aussi.

Je n'ai pas choisi, on me l'a imposé. Quelle importance désormais.

Alors je me retourne et attrape la veste que l'on me tend. Ce sera long, douloureux, insoutenable certainement, et tout ça pour rien. Mais j'aurai essayé. Un rire sort de ma gorge. Un rire glacé, à la hauteur du sien. Je marche en silence. Tom m'attend, là, sur ce grand terrain vague qui autrefois, il y tellement longtemps me semble-t-il, était le stade de Quidditch.

Les mangemorts sont là, derrière leur maitre. Ils sont passifs. Les plus fervents à la Cause semblent inquiets. Qu'ils sont stupides. Cette inquiétude est vaine. Tom va tout détruire sur son passage : moi, eux, le monde. Personne ne dit rien tandis que j'avance vers une mort certaine; personne n'en a le courage. Briser le silence à cet instant serait insensé et ne changerait rien.

Je sens toute la fierté que mon parrain a pour moi. Mais lui non plus ne dit rien. Il tremble, mais ne dit rien. J'entends Hermione commencer à pleurer. Hermione. Non. Je ne dois plus penser.

Je dois avancer. Alors j'avance et me place à une dizaine de mètres face à Voldemort.

Il me sourit. C'est bien le seul qui se le permet. Alors, aimable, comme on me l'a appris, je lui souris en retour et je vais même jusqu'à incliner un peu la tête.

Tom, dans ce jeu, n'est plus le seul salaud. Tout le monde a perdu son âme dans cette guerre, et les corps qui jonchent le sol ne semblent plus appartenir à un quelconque clan.

Alors j'y mets toute mon âme, toute ma force et ma détermination. Moi aussi je suis devenu un monstre. Moi aussi, j'ai tué, torturé, joué de magie noire. Mais là, ce n'est plus une vengeance. Là, c'est l'issue d'un chaos qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps.

Joueur, Tom répond à ma fausse désinvolture et hoche la tête en retour.

Nos baguettes se lèvent en même temps, lentement, sans précipitation.

Une bourrasque de vent me soulève le coeur et nos lèvres, à l'unisson, chuchotent nos promesses.

Le sort s'élance de ma baguette à une vitesse ahurissante. Le sort noir de l'impuissance se heurte au sien, celui de la douleur. Ainsi, Tom veut s'amuser.

_- Perdere !_

_- Inferis ! _

Mais les sorts, bien trop puissants, ne se heurtent pas bien longtemps et foncent vers leurs proies.

Tom encaisse, se penche en avant. Le sort atteint son but mais il le rejette comme on bouscule un passant. Moi, je me plis sous la douleur suffocante, mais je ne romps pas. Comme on me l'a appris, comme on m'a forcé à l'apprendre. Mon corps est compressé dans un étau puissant, mais je me redresse et l'expulse de toute ma rage.

L'air devient lourd et j'entends raisonner le rire gras des mangemorts. L'air devient âpre et j'entends les cris de mes amis, et la peur de mes mentors. Le sort ne fonctionne pas, il semble impossible de lui arracher ses pouvoirs. Il est un monstre, un monstre puissant. Je le sais mais son rire glacé m'en persuade complètement. Un nouveau sort jaillit de la baguette adverse. Je ne tente même pas de me protéger. Je sais que ma seule chance est dans la rage, et la douleur. C'est en souffrant que je dois le vaincre. C'est ma douleur qui forcera mon désir de vengeance. Des lames tranchantes semblent briser mon corps mais je ne tombe pas, je serre les dents, les poings. Du sang suinte sur ma nuque. Non. Je résiste et le laisse rire et apprécier le spectacle.

La puissance du sort s'amenuise pour disparaître finalement. Il ne me laissera pas mourir si facilement. Il veut voir la supplication dans mon regard. Chose qu'il n'aura pas. Ma dignité est la seule chose qu'il ne pourra me voler, ma fierté est la seule chose qu'il ne pourra m'arracher.

Tom fait quelques pas en avant, légèrement courbé. Je l'imite. Le véritable duel commence. Nous nous sommes testés. Nous connaissons tous deux nos forces. Moi, je connais aussi mes faiblesses.

Il lève lentement le bras vers ma direction et je m'effondre à genoux : il entre dans mon esprit, me souille et me propose une fin différente, une fin qui me permettrait de me relever et de me placer à ses côtés, à sa droite, et même plus si je le souhaite. Mes tempes semblent opprimées et mon coeur tambourine dangereusement. Il me susurre des mots que seul mon esprit peut entendre:

- Joins-toi à Moi Harry, je t'offre ce choix. Tu n'as pas à jouer le héros. Tu n'y es pas obligé.

Inconsciemment, mes mains agrippent mes cheveux. Je veux le repousser. On m'a entrainé pour ça. Mais quel entrainement permet d'être de taille à affronter le Lord Noir ? Quel apprentissage peut préparer à ça ?

- Tu peux faire un choix Harry. Ce qu'on ne t'a jamais donné. Joins-toi à moi et je t'épargnerai toute cette douleur inutile. Joins-toi à moi et je pourrais même faire en sorte d'épargner quelques uns de tes camarades..

Quelqu'un hurle. Je me rends compte que c'est moi. Alors je fais une dernière chose.

Je repousse le serpent qui hante mon esprit avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Il faut croire que les cas extrêmes provoquent des réactions inattendues.

J'entends des sursauts dans l'assemblée mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je me relève le plus dignement possible. Et je plante mon regard dans ses fentes obscures.

- Tues-moi Tom.

- Rejoins-moi ! Crie-t-il alors, comme exaspéré par les cris d'un gosse capricieux.

- Jamais.

Tom fulmine. Il semble être en transe. Cet Homme n'accepte pas la frustration, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Il siffle entre ses dents jaunies :

_- Dies Irae !_

Le sort de torture se dirige vers moi, comme au ralenti. Mais je ne bouge pas. On m'a appris la rapidité. On m'a appris les réflexes. On m'a appris la colère.

Mais rien de ce qu'on m'a appris ne pouvait me préparer à ça.

Alors je ne bouge pas et le sort continue sa folle trajectoire. Je ne tremble pas. Je suis simplement résigné et j'accepte l'échec. On m'a dit '' _Dulce et Decorum est pro patria mori''_. Alors je sens la douceur de mon sacrifice inutile. Alors je sens la bonté de ma vaine tentative. J'ai essayé de suivre ma destinée, j'ai tenté d'être leur Élu et de leur rendre leur liberté. Mais je ne peux simplement pas le faire, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je sens la résignation courir dans mes veines.

Et le sort frappe. Des exclamations, des cris de surprise. Je ne ressens pas de douleur particulière, je ne me suis même pas effondré, seulement soufflé. Je lève alors les yeux : Tom gémit, à même le sol. Son masque de Monstre tombe lentement : il est un Homme. Un homme qui souffre. Des plaies sanglantes parsèment son corps. Il tremble et crache.

Je suis complètement absorbé par ce que je vois. Lord Voldemort, gémissant sa douleur sous les coups de son propre sort. Je ne m'attarde pas à cette contemplation. Déjà, il se relève et la Haine que son âme renferme est maintenant bien visible :

- Qu'as-tu fait immonde bâtard ?

Je lui souris en réponse. Il ne me rend pas mon sourire. Il tremble encore, de rage cette fois. Il ne supporte pas la situation. Il se demande certainement comment un môme peut lui avoir fait ça. Ses traits hideux laissent entrevoir sa détermination : Il doit montrer qu'il est supérieur, il doit montrer qu'il est le maitre. Et rapidement. Le jeu ne l'amuse plus. Alors il s'approche de moi. Il va me tuer. Tout de suite, sans plus d'histoire, et alors, quand mon cadavre rejoindra ceux qui recouvrent déjà le front, la guerre reprendra. Inutile, vaine. Tom n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres de moi. La chance que j'ai eue ne se reproduira certainement pas. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Studieux jusque dans mes dernières secondes, je murmure, assez fort cependant pour qu'il l'entende :

_- Ducunt volontem fata, Nolentem trahunt._

Tom enfonce le bout de sa baguette à l'endroit même de ma cicatrice. Je ne riposte pas. Je le fixe et attends mon trépas. Il n'est visiblement pas sûr de lui, puisque le sort impardonnable sonne comme un murmure.

_- Avada Kedavra._

Alors des cris, des hurlements. De la rage, de la Haine.

Et je tombe.

Non loin de là, Snape s'écroula aussi.

Mais personne n'y prêta attention. Le chaos recommença. Les barrières anti-transplannage étaient tombées depuis longtemps. La plupart des mangemorts se volatilisèrent.

Les aurors rentrèrent en duels contre ceux qui restaient, trop effrayés à l'idée que leur Maître ait disparu : Il allait certainement se relever. Il fallait se battre pour lui.

Belatrix se mit à courir. Elle s'effondra sur le torse de Tom. Mais celui-ci n'émit aucun sifflement, aucun mouvement ne vint briser sa quiétude. Elle fut rapidement encerclée par les aurors. Sirius, tremblant, pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine:

- Relève-toi sale pute ! Relève-toi ! Ton Maître est mort. Tu es foutue !

Belatrix releva les yeux vers son cousin. Ses mains étaient moites, sa respiration saccadée. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de Sirius mais les aurors furent plus rapides qu'elle et elle s'écroula, ligotée par des liens invisibles.

Les partisans de la cause avaient presque tous pris la fuite. Il était désormais l'Heure du bilan.

Voldemort avait rendu l'âme mais le bonheur était absent. Des morts, un nombre incalculable de morts. La victoire avait un goût amer et métallique, un goût de sang.

- Par Merlin ! Il respire ! Harry respire ! DIRECTEUR !

Hermione s'égosillait. À genoux près du corps de son ami, elle tâtait un semblant de pouls sur la carotide de son ami. Les choses se précipitèrent.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas possible, il.. commença péniblement le vieil Homme.

- Touchez-vous même ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Merlin, Oui. Oui ! - La main toujours posée sur le corps du jeune homme, il soupira. Une larme coula le long de la joue du vieux directeur - Il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur. Sirius !

Black s'avança et fit basculer le corps de son filleul dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce serait le perdre une deuxième fois. Non, il n'y croirait que quand il verrait Harry ouvrir les yeux et réclamer un verre de scotch, comme avant. Docile, Sirius disparut par l'immense porte de l'École, désormais en lambeaux. Dehors, les choses s'agitaient : le Ministre était contacté, les corps sans vie rassemblés, les blessés rapatriés vers Sainte Mangouste et les hôpitaux disponibles. Les journalistes affluaient, et des éditions spéciales furent immédiatement publiées.

**LA GAZETTE**

**Le Lord Déchu !**

_Ce soir, 31 juillet à 20H45, la nouvelle a éclatée :_

_le jeune héros de la nation sorcière,_

_**Harry Potter, tout juste 17 ans, a vaincu le Lord Noir, Voldemort,**_

_**soit Tom Elvis Jedusor**__._

_Les informations qui nous parviennent sont confuses_

_et parfois contradictoires._

_La plupart des mangemorts se seraient_

_enfuis suite à la déchéance de leur Maître._

_40 d'entre eux auraient été tués sur le champ de bataille,_

_Poudlard-même, l'école de sorcellerie qui accueillait_

_il y a peu encore les enfants sorciers de tout le pays._

_Une vingtaine d'autres mangemorts auraient été_

_capturés ( dont la célèbre Belatrix Lestrange ferait partie)_

_et seraient actuellement sous la surveillance d'aurors aguerris._

_Dans le communiqué que les aurors ont fourni à la presse, il est indiqué que_

_les mangemorts capturés ne porteraient plus la terrible_

_marque des ténèbres; celle-ci aurait comme disparu._

_Les corps des mangemorts ayant péri seront examinés_

_afin de vérifier si le phénomène s'est également produit pour eux._

_Cette constatation va rendre plus difficile le travail de_

_recherche des mangemorts en fuite, c'est certain._

_Mais alors que les aurors appellent toujours à la prudence,_

_Le bilan est lourd : le nombre de morts avoisinerait la centaine_

_sur ce seul champ de bataille._

_Une question reste en suspens et coupe le souffle au monde sorcier :_

_Qu'en est-il pour le jeune Harry Potter ?_

_Sa vie ne tiendrait actuellement qu'à un fil._

_Le ''Survivant'' survivra-t-il encore une fois ?_

_La société sorcière rend hommage, dans tous les cas,_

_à ce jeune héros qui a sauvé notre Monde._

_Les informations arriveront peu à peu et la Gazette_

_vous tiendra naturellement au courant de l'avancée des choses._

_Le Ministre prononcera certainement un discours_

_dans les heures qui suivent._

_En attendant, une chose est sûre : la Victoire_

_sur le côté sombre a été remportée._

_L'Heure est à la fête et à la célébration._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bon et bien ça commence. Je voulais plus ou moins ''lancer'' l'histoire, et étant donné que les deux premiers 'jours' sont plus que courts ( le premier l'est de manière ridicule même mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix) , je pose les trois premiers d'un coup. Je pense par la suite publier tous les weekend. Je suis bien sur preneuse de tous vos avis, impressions, critiques, encouragements...qui sont toujours très motivants. Merci et Bonne lecture. **_

Jour I.

La douleur fait vriller mes paupières encore closes. Lentement, je lève ma main jusqu'à mon visage pour me protéger de la lumière. À peine ai-je esquissé ce mouvement que des hurlements de joie me parviennent.

- Harry ! Harry ! - Sirius saute sur ses pieds et des tremblements agitent tout son corps – Harry ! Je suis là !

- Sirius, arrête de hurler et donne-moi plutôt un verre de Scotch – je marmonne.

Sirius éclate de rire et toujours tremblant, s'empare de ma main droite.

Il se remet cependant rapidement à hurler :

- Pompom ! Pompom ! Il est réveillé ! Je dois prévenir les autres !

Pompresh, un large sourire sur le visage, se met presque à courir dans ma direction tandis que Sirius s'éloigne de moi. Je crois reconnaître l'infirmerie, mais c'est impossible, tout a été détruit, non ? Tout semble flou autour de moi et je n'ai absolument pas le temps de protester quand je sens une potion forcer le passage de mes lèvres.

- Buvez-ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce .. Je tente de protester et d'exiger des explications.

- Chut ! Arrêtez de râler et prenez-ça - me dit-elle - Cela va considérablement vous soulager.

J'obéis alors, incapable de plus résister. Personne ne se rend compte que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je me met rapidement à réfléchir tout en observant Pompresh manipuler diverses fioles de potions. Mais très vite, je sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Jour II.

Pour la seconde fois, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. La lumière m'aveugle et me brûle les pupilles.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et tente de me redresser un peu plus.

Comme une réponse à mes prières, j'entends quelqu'un chuchoter un sort : les rideaux de l'infirmerie se ferment et je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux sans risque. Assis sur le bord de mon lit, Sirius me regarde, et je sursaute presque face à cette proximité.

- Bienvenue parmi nous casse-cou ! me chuchote-t-il.

Je tente de lui rendre un sourire, qui visiblement, n'a pas l'effet escompté : Pompresh, à ma gauche, fronce les sourcils et me demande si j'ai une quelconque douleur. Je lui fais doucement signe que non. Sirius pose sa main sur la mienne. Ses yeux humides commencent à me faire paniquer :

- Que s'est-il passé Sirius ? Je lui demande, soudainement affolé

- Rien, Rien – me répond-t-il, tout va bien. Il y a quelques personnes qui souhaitent te voir - me souffle-t-il, tout en caressant brièvement mes cheveux.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre et je regarde en direction de la porte tandis que Sirius se remet sur ses jambes. J'aperçois alors, à la suite, Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Ron, Molly Weasley, Fred..

Mon coeur a un raté : tout le monde semble vivant. Comment ?

Je me redresse rapidement et, assez vite pour que Pompresh ne puisse pas m'en empêcher, je me met sur mes pieds et me dirige vers le groupe.

Des ''Harry'' résonnent dans toute la pièce. Des rires, des pleurs aussi.

Hermione plonge dans mes bras et je vacille presque sous le coup. Je la berce tendrement, en fermant les yeux. Hermione. J'ai le droit d'y penser. Elle est vivante.

Des raclements de gorge amusés nous sortent de notre transe. Snape semble s'amuser de notre gêne momentanée. Je souris. Dumbledore prend la parole :

- Tu as réussi Harry. Voldemort est bel et bien vaincu, et ce définitivement.

Je réclame peu à peu plus de détails et chacun prend une place sur les lits de l'infirmerie, au grand désespoir de Pompresh.

- Comment est-ce possible Monsieur le Directeur ? - Je demande – _Perdere_ n'a pas fonctionné. Je ne comprends pas.

- Rien n'est sûr à ce sujet Harry. Mais bien évidemment, nous en reparlerons.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentissement. Le visage du directeur est jovial mais ses yeux le trahissent : il semble que les discussions à venir seront nombreuses.

Sur ces pensées sombres, je demande, à personne en particulier, en un chuchotement :

- Les morts ?

Le silence tombe dans la petite salle surpeuplée. Sirius baisse les yeux sur ses mains, qu'il tord nerveusement. Snape semble tout à coup très intéressé par la petite table de nuit à côté du lit.

La tension ne redescend pas et je commence à regretter ma curiosité.

Molly, soudain, se lève, bafouille des excuses et quitte l'infirmerie, aussitôt suivie par Ron, qui court presque pour la rattraper. Dumbledore, d'un ton las et empli de fatigue annonce alors:

- Les pertes ont été nombreuses Harry. Bien trop nombreuses. Mr Weasley, tout comme Bill et Georges ont perdu la vie. Rémus est dans un état grave, il est toujours à sainte Mangouste. Beaucoup d'aurors ont également laissé la vie dans cette bataille, je le crains. Nos forces étaient très minces à la fin du combat. L'Ordre a perdu également de nombreux membres, Maugrey, Keagsley et Dedalus ne sont plus. Certains élèves de septième année qui s'étaient unis à nos forces ont également péris. Les pertes sont … innombrables.

Sans dire un mot, j'encaisse. J'encaisse les noms de ces gens que j'ai connu, aimé. J'encaisse aussi la mort de ces gens que je ne connais pas mais qui se sont tous battus pour notre cause.

Je baisse la tête. Hermione serre ma main moite et brise le silence qui s'était installé une seconde fois :

- Harry. Les pertes sont très importantes, oui. Mais c'est fini. Tu as vaincu Voldemort. Tous ces gens se sont battus pour que tu puisses le faire. Et tu l'as fait. Ils en seraient heureux.

Blême, je lâche doucement sa main et me tourne vers Sirius et lui chuchote :

- Je t'en prie Sirius, un verre de Scotch.


	4. Chapter 4

Jour III.

- Harry, il va falloir que nous discutions de choses assez...pénibles. Non Severus, Reste ici, tu es fortement concerné.

Avec un soupir las, Snape vint reprendre le siège qu'il avait tenté de quitter, en vain.

Le Bureau du Directeur avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur, tout comme Poudlard. On m'avait annoncé dans la matinée que j'étais resté dans le coma pendant huit jours après la grande bataille, chose qui ne m'avait absolument pas traversé l'esprit. Là, dans le bureau d'Albus, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise. Seul Snape était là, et même si les entrainements et les conseils dont il m'avait fait bénéficier avaient quelque peu calmé nos rancoeurs communes, il n'était tout de même pas devenu un grand ami. Se retrouver ainsi avec Albus m'avertissant que ce qu'il allait me dire n'avait rien de très sympathique tout en étant assis à côté de Snape n'avait donc rien de relaxant.

- Je vous écoute Monsieur- dis-je alors au directeur, tout en hochant lentement la tête.

- Bien. Tu ne dois certainement pas t'en souvenir, mais lorsque tu as…chuté, je dirais, lors du combat, le professeur Snape est également, comment dire, tombé lui aussi.

- Tombé ? Je demande, incrédule.

- Oui. Tombé. Dans la précipitation des choses, je n'ai pas vraiment fait de rapprochement, mais aujourd'hui, à la lumière des événements, j'ai compris que ta chute était liée à la sienne.

Le directeur gigote presque dans son siège, ce qui est loin d'être habituel. Il reprend cependant bien vite :

-Le professeur s'est réveillé bien avant toi, mais il est tombé pour la même raison que toi.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Snape bouger quelque peu et grogner à voix basse.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas Monsieur. Snape est… je veux dire- je reprends très vite. Un Snape outré est absolument insupportable – le professeur Snape est tombé aussi ?

Albus tourne la tête en direction de Snape et une sorte de discussion silencieuse semble lier les deux hommes. Je commence à en être vexé mais après un hochement de tête quasiment imperceptible, le directeur me répond finalement :

-Nous devrions commencer par le commencement et ça risque d'être long et assez compliqué. Si tu ne comprends pas, pose-moi des questions, entendu ?

Le rire sarcastique de Snape ne met pas longtemps à se faire entendre, cependant il est bien vite interrompu par la remarque acide du Directeur.

- Si j'étais toi Severus, je ne rirai pas tant.

- C'est gentil de me le rappeler mon cher Albus, j'avais eu l'audace d'oublier quelques secondes – souffle Snape.

Sans se démonter, le directeur repose son regard sur le mien :

- Bien. Il faut donc que tu comprennes ce qui s'est produit ce soir-là. Comme tu l'as déjà fait remarquer, _perdere_, qui aurait permis d'ôter une partie des pouvoirs de Tom, n'a pas fonctionné.

Je hoche la tête pour lui assurer que je suis son raisonnement attentivement.

- Il s'est passé en fait quelque chose de très rare ce soir là. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que c'est ton humilité qui t'a sauvé, et nous a donc tous sauvé. Je m'explique : une fois le duel commencé, tu as tenté de te battre, puis tu as perdu espoir, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hoche honteusement la tête. Oui, à ce moment là, j'étais complètement désespéré.

- Sauf que quand Tom t'as envoyé le _Dies irae,_ il s'est passé une chose étonnante : tu n'as pas semblé fléchir sous le sort. Il a en effet directement été renvoyé vers son lanceur.

Je suis toujours son raisonnement mais je ne comprends absolument pas en quoi l'humilité a pu jouer un rôle là dedans.

- Ce soir là, tu as suivi ta destinée : tu savais que tu ne ferais pas le poids, cela ne t'a pas empêché de te sacrifier, parce que tu savais que cela était ton rôle. Ce qui s'est produit ce soir-là ne semble ne s'être jamais produit dans l'Histoire de la magie : il existe cependant une sorte de précepte sorcier très ancien qui nécessite des conditions bien particulières et qui me semble être plausible dans notre cas.

Dumbledore me regarde avec attention et je luis fais signe de continuer.

- Bien, je vais tenter de t'expliquer ce phénomène le plus simplement possible : Tom était fier, la personnification même de l'orgueil. Lorsque tu as ressenti que tu n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter, Tom a tout simplement jubilé. Cette opposition a déclenché le précepte de l'Humilité. SI Tom avait été moins prétentieux, moins sur de lui, tu serais tout simplement mort ce soir-là. Mais non. Quand il a été touché par son propre sort, cela l'a rendu fou de rage, et au lieu de réfléchir et de craindre que la même chose se reproduise s'il te réattaquait, il t'a lancé l'_avada, _qui s'est directement retourné contre son lanceur. Il est mort de sa trop grande prétention, quand tu as été sauvé par ton humilité.

Je fixe le directeur, incapable de dire un mot. Encore un coup de chance alors ? Ma simple humilité ? La belle affaire.

- Je pense que tu comprends que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là , Harry – dit alors le Directeur, d'une voix bien trop lasse à mon goût.

- Et bien …- je reste coi. Que dire ? - Je ne vois pas le problème. Humilité ou pas, il est mort non? - Je demande

- Et bien, le problème est que Tom ne t'était pas totalement inconnu. C'est à dire qu'il avait un certain lien avec toi, ta cicatrice en est le témoin physique.

Je hoche la tête, peu sûr de vouloir continuer cette conversation.

- En te sacrifiant Harry, tu as... permis à une infime partie de l'âme de Tom de rester en toi.

- Quoi ?

- Calme-toi Harry, il n'y a rien de dramatique. Tu possédais un lien avec Tom. Quand il est mort, tu en a été affecté d'une certaine manière: tu ne t'ai réveillé qu'après un coma prolongé. Une partie de l'âme de Tom est donc resté assez ancrée en toi pour que tu puisses subir des dommages de sa mort réelle, physique, je veux dire.

Je panique complètement. Je me lève, sans prêter attention aux deux hommes qui me scrutent, inquiets, et je me sers un verre d'une vielle bouteille d'alcool qui traine dans les étagères du bureau du Directeur. Je ne prête pas attention au rire outré de Snape ni au soupir de Dumbledore. Je bois avidement le premier verre et m'en resserre un deuxième, que je sirote plus calmement avant de reprendre ma place dans mon siège.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une partie de Voldemort est dans ma tête ?

Albus soupire. Je remarque aujourd'hui qu'il a l'air usé, et vieux. Son sourire me semble faux, ses prunelles plus aussi éclatantes. Je soupire en retour. Cela ne cessera jamais.

- Je sais que c'est pénible à avaler Harry, mais je t'assure que nous ferons tout pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Tu n'en auras normalement que peu de répercussions. Ton humeur risque cependant d'être plus lunatique, plus semblable à celle de Tom..

Je m'étouffe avec mon verre.

- Lunatique ? Semblable à celle de Tom ?

- Oui, mais je suis certain que ton entourage te permettra de faire face à ces désagréments le temps pour nous de trouver une solution. Il faudra cependant que tu nous écoute, je veux dire par là qu'il serait étonnant que tu te rendes compte toi-même des changements qui s'opèrent en toi, cela te paraitra certainement normal. Il faudra que tu prennes le contrôle si tu sens que tu vas trop loin.

- Trop loin ? Albus ! Crachez le morceau ! Vous me faites peur là ! Je hurle quasiment sur le directeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

J'ai la décence de rougir, et de bafouiller quelques excuses tout en regagnant mon siège, que je n'avais pas eu le souvenir de quitter.

- Peut-être ce genre de comportement te donne une idée de ce qui peut se passer par la suite - soupira le Directeur - Harry, nous ne t'en tiendrons pas rigueur bien évidemment, mais essaie de limiter les dégâts. Je te promets de trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible.

Je suis épuisé. J'en ai tout simplement trop vu pour qu'on me sorte encore un truc de cette ampleur.

Il faut que je prenne l'air, il faut que je sorte de ce bureau suffoquant.

- Puis-je sortir Monsieur ? Il faut vraiment que je prenne l'air – je demande.

Dumbledore me lance un regard sévère, se tourne quelques instants vers Snape puis répond, comme résigné :

- Oui, vas-y Harry, je sais que c'est beaucoup pour une soirée. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Merci Monsieur le Directeur.

Sans un regard de plus et ignorant le sifflement de Snape, je saisis le reste du Whisky qui trône toujours sur l'étagère et m'éclipse du bureau.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Faut-il vraiment lui dire Albus ?

- Oui, il va le falloir. Je suis réellement désolé Severus, j'avais espéré que sa chute ferait de toi un Homme libre.

- Je n'ai jamais été libre Albus, et il faut croire que je ne le serais jamais. Cependant, être à la merci d'un gosse casse-cou et incontrôlable... je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

- Tu verras qu'Harry est bien plus que ce gosse casse-cou que tu te plais tant à imaginer.

- Mouais …

- Severus ?

- Monsieur ?

- Je t'en prie, il a besoin de toi et tu as en quelque sorte besoin de lui. Il a été plus qu'impressionnant, reconnait-lui au moins ce mérite.

- Je ne le nie pas Albus. Mais il était déjà assez perturbé comme ça sans qu'on lui annonce qu'une partie de l'âme du dangereux psychopathe qui essaie de le tuer depuis sa naissance a trouvé refuge dans sa tête. J'ai peur qu'il ne bascule Albus – lança Snape, d'un ton plus que sérieux – il va sombrer, et si la haine et le pouvoir lui montent à la tête, il sera perdu.

- Non. Tu seras là pour l'aider Severus – à ces mots, le directeur lança un regard appuyé à son maître de potions – Tu vas t'assurer qu'il ne 'bascule' pas, comme tu dis.

- Puisque j'ai le choix, Albus - grimaça Snape, tout en quittant à son tour le bureau du Directeur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La bouteille dans la main, j'emprunte les couloirs de l'école pour me rendre dans le parc. Le silence du château est presque effrayant, bien que logique ; aucun élève ne reste ici durant les grandes vacances. Une fois dehors, je rabats la capuche de ma veste sur ma tête. Malgré le mois de juillet, le vent me fait quelque peu frissonner. J'avance lentement dans le parc et décide de m'asseoir près du lac, au pied du grand chêne. Je ne veux voir personne. J'ai tout simplement honte. Et puis je suis lassé de toutes ces histoires et de cette vie aussi. La victoire n'a pas le goût qu'elle aurait du avoir. La victoire nous a tous trop coûté, et elle m'a trop coûté.

Arrivé au pied de l'arbre, je m'adosse à celui-ci avant de laisser mes jambes s'effondrer. Tout est calme ici, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres : l'alcool me réchauffe le coeur. Je me suis bien trop habitué à cette chaleur. Personne n'a rien dit par rapport à ça. Que pouvaient-ils dire ? J'avais toutes les raisons de boire. Boire pour oublier, comme on dit. Et puis, je suis majeur désormais. Si j'ai envie de me morfondre dans l'alcool, j'en ai le droit, non ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis majeur. Mon anniversaire ! Je m'esclaffe tout seul. Dire que ce jour avait tant d'importance pour moi auparavant. Je repose la bouteille désormais presque vide et laisse courir mes doigts sur l'herbe humide.

Je me sens vide. Je sors mon paquet de Camel, le contemple quelques secondes et en extirpe une cigarette, que j'allume avec lenteur. J'ai l'impression de jouer un mauvais rôle dans un film, celui de ce jeune garçon déboussolé qui se renferme sur lui-même, parce qu'il a trop souffert, quelque chose comme ça. Je ris encore, plus fort. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, et je ne sais plus non plus ce que je dois faire. J'ai terminé mes études à Poudlard. Voldemort a eu la courtoisie de nous laisser passer nos examens avant de nous massacrer. Quelle bonté !

Je fume lentement et observe avec attention le fin papier se consumer sous mes lèvres.

J'ai la sensation d'être une cigarette moi aussi, une cigarette qu'on aurait fumée le plus possible, jusqu'au filtre. Une cigarette usée qu'il faut jeter à un moment ou a un autre, parce qu'il n'y a tout simplement plus rien à inspirer ; en continuant à tirer dessus, on ne fait que suffoquer.

Je l'écrase contre l'écorce du grand arbre qui m'abrite. J'ose espérer qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut ! Me revoilà. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit, je vais poster 3 (plus ou moins) jours par weekend parce que finalement c'est trop long je trouve. Et comme personnellement je pense que trop de longueur tue la longueur... Bien sur, j'attends vos reviews. J'ai tenu compte des précédentes et des conseils que vous m'avez donnés. Merci , et bonne lecture !**_

Jour IV

- Harry, tu te joins à nous ? Je te rappelle qu'on a pas encore fêté ta majorité !

Le ton d'Hermione est forcé mais elle m'indique d'un signe de tête réprobateur de regarder Ron. Assis à la table, il fait tourner une plume entre ses doigts. Je me rends compte qu'il fait tout pour sembler joyeux. Il m'impressionne. Les sillons qui tailladent ses joues sont pourtant bien visibles, mais il est présent, et il sourit, parfois.

- Pourquoi pas. Je suppose qu'il faut fêter ça – je réponds.

Hermione, confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des gryfondors me regarde avec attention. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voit en moi ce que les autres ne voient pas. Je lui tourne le dos pour rétablir mon masque.

Je dois être joyeux. Pour eux, pour Ron et sa famille décimée.

- On devrait aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard, prendre l'air nous ferait du bien – s'exclame Hermione, un peu trop fort pour que je ne comprenne pas qu'elle m'adresse clairement un message.

- Oui, bonne idée. Je vais juste prévenir quelqu'un.

Je sors de la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'affaisse automatiquement dès que je suis hors de vue.

Sirius est à Sainte Mangouste, auprès de Lupin, qui se remet petit à petit de la rafale de sorts qu'il a subie. Dumbledore est certainement absent, à courir entre le ministère et les journalistes, qu'il essaie de contenir. Demain, Ron rentrera chez lui, Hermione retrouvera ses parents. Moi je ne sais pas encore. J'irai certainement retrouver Sirius au Square dans un premier temps. J'ai le temps d'y penser, non ? Macgonagall est partie depuis longtemps afin d'apporter son aide dans les hôpitaux surchargés, tout comme Pompresh. Et alors que je suis sur le point de me dire qu'il n'y a personne à prévenir de notre petite escapade à Pré-au-lard, Snape apparaît au bout du couloir.

- Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

C'est drôle, il pense tellement fort au ''encore'' à la fin de sa phrase que j'ai l'impression qu'il le crie.

- Rien de spécial, je voulais prévenir quelqu'un qu'on allait faire un tour à Pré-au-lard.

- À Pré-au-lard ? Vous êtes tout de même au courant qu'une bonne partie des mangemorts est toujours en fuite ? Si l'un d'eux …

- Peu importe. On sait se défendre – je riposte.

- Toujours aussi prétentieux Potter !

Ce mec m'énerve. J'ai envie de lui hurler de la fermer. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient.

Snape devient blême et détourne le regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Renoncer aussi facilement n'est pas son genre. Soudain, je me souviens de la conversation que j'ai eue dans le bureau du directeur. Snape était impliqué au départ ? Pourquoi ? J'avais complètement oublié ce détail, plongé dans les révélations que m'avait faites Albus. Snape était tombé en même temps que moi, et Albus m'avait parlé d'un certain lien entre nous, non ?

- Monsieur, de quoi voulait parler le directeur hier ? Cette histoire de chute et de lien ?

- Il vaudrait mieux voir ça avec lui, je..

- Vous êtes concerné non ?

Je me rends compte que j'ai crié ma question. Peu importe, il faut que je sache.

- Effectivement, je suis concerné Potter, mais vous feriez mieux de redescendre d'un ton avec moi, je suis toujours...

- Répondez-moi !

Je hurle clairement cette fois. La colère monte en moi avec une force surprenante. Pour la deuxième fois, je me demande ce qu'il m'arrive. Après tout, cette histoire n'est certainement pas si grave, et je pourrais toujours demander à Albus de m'éclairer à son retour. Cette colère n'est pas la mienne. Je le sais, je le sens. Je blêmis à mon tour et fixe Snape.

Il a les yeux clos, la tête basse et ses mains sont agitées de légers soubresauts. J'aurai pensé qu'il était en colère si seulement il m'avait renvoyé une réponse cinglante de son cru. Mais non, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est relever calmement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer Potter. Il faudra attendre Albus.

Je lui en veux de cette réponse. Pourquoi ne me rabaisse-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne me hurle-t-il pas que je n'ai aucun droit de lui parler comme je viens de le faire ? Il aurait du me remettre en place, me dire que je n'étais qu'un gamin arrogant et mal élevé. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je m'excuse rapidement et m'éclipse afin de rejoindre mes amis, laissant Snape en plan, seul au milieu du couloir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Toujours debout, Snape regarda vaguement Harry s'éloigner. Lorsque celui-ci disparut de son champ de vision, il s'adossa au mur le plus proche et serra les poings si fort que tout son corps se mit à trembler de manière convulsive. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

- Foutu Potter – siffla-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Jour V

Snape frappa deux coups à la porte du bureau du Directeur et entra rapidement.

Le vieil homme était assis dans son fauteuil et lui tournait le dos, le regard perdu dans la vue que lui procurait sa place : le parc était calme, et la chaleur étouffante. D'ici, la forêt interdite semblait bien moins menaçante : seuls quelques mouvements étranges des branches des gigantesques arbres laissaient penser que le bois n'était peut-être pas si banal.

- Albus ?

Snape était inquiet. Le directeur ne s'était toujours pas retourné, et il n'avait encore reçu aucune invitation à prendre un bonbon au citron. Il y avait un problème.

- C'est bien pire que ce que je croyais, Severus.

Dumbledore soupira et plaça enfin son siège face au professeur de potions, tout en lui indiquant de prendre place lui aussi. Les lunettes en demi-lunes ne suffisaient plus à rassurer Snape.

- À propos de Potter ?

- Oui, Harry, à propos d'Harry. J'ai fait quelques recherches. Bien sur, un cas tel que celui-ci ne s'est jamais présenté dans l'histoire, mais j'ai bien peur que les informations que j'ai recueillies ne soient guère rassurantes. Il semble que son état, son humeur, et même ses envies vont peu à peu se modifier.

- Je l'ai croisé hier, dans un couloir, grogna Snape, il s'est rapidement mis à hurler lorsque je n'ai pas voulu lui parler du lien. Je croyais que les effets seraient plus tardifs, et disons, moins … violents.

- Severus, j'ai bien peur que cela n'empire. Mes recherches se sont portées sur la médecine moldue. Ne fais pas cette tête Severus, reprit le directeur lorsque l'homme émit un rictus peu aimable, les moldus sont en avance sur nous sur un grand nombre de choses, et la médecine en fait partie.

- J'en suis sûr. Mais quel rapport avec Potter ?

Snape commençait à s'impatienter. Qu'est-ce qu'avait encore inventé le vieux fou ?

- Je me suis intéressé aux maladies psychiatriques de plus près, et notamment aux troubles de la personnalité. Les distinctions faites entre les différentes maladies sont difficiles à cerner. Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, et je ne sais pas laquelle, est coincée dans l'esprit d'Harry, ceci est une certitude. Si Harry n'arrive pas à s'opposer à cette ''partie'' dirons-nous, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit peu à peu amené à subir un dédoublement de la personnalité.

- Un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Mais Albus, vous déraillez, comment , commença à souffler Snape, au bord du rire nerveux.

- Severus ! le coupa Dumbledore, il ne s'agit malheureusement pas d'une plaisanterie. Selon les études moldues, il s'agirait d'un dédoublement inconscient de la personne, en une voire plusieurs autres personnalités, et ce de manière inconsciente. Notre cas est bien plus compliqué : l'esprit d'Harry est réellement envahi par une partie de celui de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si cela va évoluer, je ne sais pas si Harry sera conscient de cette évolution, je ne sais même pas à quel point cela peut évoluer.

Le vieux directeur semblait dépassé, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Snape.

- Albus, êtes-vous en train de me dire que Potter peut se laisser, disons, dominer par l'esprit du Seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda Snape, blême, et tout à coup plus concentré.

- C'est possible Severus, c'est possible. Mais il faut se souvenir que Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore, accentuant exagérément sur ce nom, n'est pas dans le corps de Harry, non. Seule une partie de son âme, celle qui a permis la connexion avec Harry, est restée coincée dans son esprit. Ce 'morceau' d'âme peut représenter tout et n'importe quoi : peut être la haine, peut être la douleur, l'orgueil, la colère,... peut-être plusieurs choses à la fois. Il est possible qu'il s'agisse aussi de la façon de penser de Tom, son mode de réflexion. Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Il s'agira certainement d'un trait de la personnalité de Tom.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, atterrés. Dumbledore avait l'air choqué par ses propres propos. Il avait peur, tout comme Snape, bien que ce dernier ne s'autoriserait jamais à le montrer de manière aussi ridicule.

- Albus, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien malheureusement. Mais tout ceci doit rester secret. Si le ministère apprend qu'il existe une possibilité que Tom revienne, une fois de plus... Je n'ose pas imaginer les mesures qui pourraient être prises, soupira le vieil Homme. Non. Il faut cacher ce 'détail' au monde sorcier, même à l'Ordre. J'ai la conviction que même mon influence ne pourra protéger Harry des mesures draconiennes qui pourraient être prises par le Ministère.

- Je ne pense pas que Potter se soit vanté de ce fait auprès de qui que ce soit Albus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller au mieux.

- Bien sur. Harry se sent certainement honteux de ce détail. Mais si Tom décide de dévoiler son secret …

- Albus ! Est-ce que ça peut aller jusque là ? Et Potter, serait-il conscient de ce changement ?

Le professeur prenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité de situation, et la panique s'avérait plus forte que tout.

-C'est très grave Albus, il faut l'enfermer, je ne sais pas, le confier à un institut spécialisé ou bien…

- Severus ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Il s'est sacrifié pour nous tous, nous devons le soutenir. Il mérite largement notre aide.

- Mais serrons-nous capables de lui apporter cette fameuse aide Albus ?

Le directeur ne répondit pas. Il tortilla ses longs doigts et attrapa un bonbon au citron, qu'il mit précautionneusement dans sa bouche.

Snape suffoquait. La situation était bien plus dramatique que ce qu'il avait pensé au début : les changements d'humeur et les accès de colère ne seraient peut-être pas les seules ombres au tableau ''Potter''.

Voldemort. Ce foutu Tom. Même mort il continuait d'emmerder les gens.

- Severus ? reprit le directeur

La question brisa l'angoisse dans laquelle s'était réfugiée Snape. Il hocha la tête en un mouvement interrogateur.

- Harry est actuellement avec Sirius. Je n'ai pas été contacté, je suppose donc que rien de terriblement anormal ne s'est produit. Mais il va falloir le surveiller, tu t'en doutes bien mon enfant.

Snape grogna. Mon 'enfant'. Cela ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

- Laissez-moi deviner Albus. Je suis l'heureux élu pour jouer le rôle de gardien auprès de ce cher Potter ?

- Severus, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu est le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance, et bien plus même, pour jouer ce rôle.

- Black ne pourrait donc pas s'en charger ? C'est le parrain du gosse après tout !

- Sirius ne comprendrait pas, et se laisserait rapidement dépassé. Harry doit être encadré, avec fermeté s'il le faut.

- Il ne va pas comprendre Albus. Il vient d'avoir 17 ans. Il pense être dégagé de toute autorité.

- Je m'occuperais de ça Severus. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. S'il faut le menacer, je le ferai. Il faudra bien le faire. En attendant, inutile de le faire paniquer. Je pense également que ce serait finalement une erreur de lui révéler ta condition. Si les choses évoluent trop vite, cela pourrait largement jouer en notre défaveur.

- Vous parlez comme si j'avais déjà accepté cette mission Albus.

- Je pense que tu l'as déjà acceptée, oui.

Le silence tomba dans le bureau. La tension était palpable, le plus jeune fixait sévèrement l'ainé.

- Je te considère comme mon fils Severus, même si je ne te le dis pas souvent. Tu es mon seul espoir. Les autres pourraient ne pas comprendre, laisser Harry perdre le contrôle ou bien au contraire le faire souffrir inutilement, en ne voyant plus que Voldemort en lui.

Ah, ça faisait longtemps. La culpabilité. Albus et ses foutus sentiments.

- Albus, vous êtes vraiment un Tyran...

- Severus, mon enfant, tu..

- Très bien – grogna Snape – J'accepte. Je vous soupçonne cependant de voir un avantage certain dans ma...condition, comme vous dites. Je ne pourrai ainsi pas aller trop loin avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Voyons Severus, je n'ai pas un seul instant pensé à cela comme un avantage.

Dumbledore sourit et Snape se renfrogna.

- Diabolique, Albus, vous êtes diabolique.


	7. Chapter 7

Jour VI

Assis sur une vieille chaise en bois de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Sirius était perplexe. Il ne comprenait plus son filleul.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, Hermione avait décidé de reporter son départ pour rester quelques jours de plus avec Harry au Square. Mais ensuite, tout avait dérapé.

Pourtant, il avait semblé à Sirius que son filleul s'était largement rapproché de la jeune fille ses derniers temps ; il les avait même surpris, quelques semaines plus tôt, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En cette fin d'après-midi, après avoir passé une journée paisible à discuter et rire, Harry s'était quelque peu renfermé. Son mutisme soudain n'était pas passé inaperçu et lorsque la jeune fille avait tenté de l'extirper de sa mélancolie, la réaction d'Harry avait été plus que surprenante.

Il s'était mis en colère et avait demandé, d'une façon peu polie, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas accepté cet élan de colère et la dispute qui s'en était suivie avait conduit la jeune fille à quitter immédiatement les lieux, sous les hauts cris du tableau de la mère de Sirius. Harry, lui, s'était réfugié dans une des chambres de l'étage, la sienne désormais.

Sirius ne savait pas comment réagir. La colère de son filleul lui avait semblé assez disproportionnée.

Mais après tout, Harry ne s'était sans doute pas encore remis des événements. Il lui fallait plus de temps, pensa-t-il, et peut-être aussi une petite conversation avec son parrain.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je m'allonge sur le lit - ou plutôt je m'y affale. J'ai peut-être exagéré avec Hermione. _Non. _Non? Non, après tout. Elle n'avait pas à me pousser à bout de la sorte.

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Ici, tout est gris, austère. Cela me va à vrai dire. Je ne pense pas que j'apprécierai de vivre dans un endroit aux couleurs criardes. Le gris me convient, il m'apaise même; il me donne le sentiment d'avoir le droit de me morfondre quelque peu. Je me retiens de rire. J'ai des idées stupides parfois. Hermione. Elle est tellement belle, avec ses yeux chocolat, son sourire timide et sa crinière indomptable. Elle ne se rend pas compte du charme et de la douceur qu'elle dégage parfois. Le remords s'empare de moi. Elle est partie, alors qu'elle devait rester quelques jours de plus avec moi, et tout ça à cause de mon humeur merdique. Je ne suis pas vraiment charmant ces temps-ci. Est-ce que tout est de ma faute ? Je suis certainement fautif, mais elle a ses torts aussi, non ? Parfois, elle est tellement têtue, déterminée et … et... _Chiante ? _Oui ! Chiante. C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai le droit de demander un peu de répit non ? Hermione. Je suis con parfois. Elle ne veut que m'aider, elle ne veut pas que je me mette à déprimer. Après tout, elle a raison. La guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort, moi pas. C'est plus ou moins ce que je voulais. Je n'ai aucune raison de me renfermer sur moi-même. La discussion avec le directeur m'a laissé perplexe. Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir Voldemort dans ma tête. Personne ne me chuchote que je devrais tuer des moldus ou bien torturer des sangs-de-bourbe. Albus a certainement exagéré les choses, il s'est peut-être même trompé. Je me sens un peu triste, oui. Je suis plus irritable aussi. Mais cela me passera. C'est juste le contrecoup des événements. Il faut que je prenne contact avec Hermione, je dois m'excuser. Elle me pardonnera, j'en suis sûr. Elle me pardonne toujours.

Trois coups frappent à la porte de la chambre.

- Entre !

Cela ne peut être que Sirius, il n'y a plus que lui dans la vieille baraque. Hermione est partie.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, ça va mieux.

- Cool. J'avais peur que tu sois toujours en colère – souffle Sirius.

Sa phrase ressemble plus à une question qu'à une affirmation. Pour le rassurer, je lui lance un sourire d'excuse.

- J'ai exagéré, hein ?

- Et bien, disons que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

Mais il me rend mon sourire et s'approche de moi. Je me redresse et m'appuie sur la tête de lit.

Sirius s'approche encore et s'assoit à mes côtés. Il pose doucement sa large main sur mon épaule.

- C'est pas grave Harry. Elle te pardonnera. Tu as besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Ouais, j'espère. Je l'aime bien tu sais. Enfin – je me met à bafouiller stupidement– je l'ai toujours bien aimée, mais ça a un peu ... changé... enfin, tu vois quoi.

Sirius sourit largement cette fois-ci et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je suis tellement stupide. Il doit me trouver ridicule.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire Harry. Et je pense qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi. Elle essaie juste de t'aider, tu sais.

Je me détends un peu. C'est mon parrain après tout. Pas Snape. Lui ne va pas me ridiculiser.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut ! C'est reparti. Je sais que c'est un peu long à démarrer... mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que cette histoire soit un minimum réaliste. Les choses vont vraiment commencer à s'enclencher à partir de maintenant. Et désolée d'insister, mais si vous pouviez laisser des commentaires ce serait vraiment sympa : j'aimerais savoir si cette histoire vous plait, ou si au contraire il est inutile de publier... **_

_**Merci , et Bonne lecture ! (J'espère ! :) )**_

Jour VII

En cette fin de soirée, Sirius n'était plus vraiment sur ses gardes. Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil noir du salon, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une quelconque visite.

Ainsi, lorsque Snape mit un pied hors de la cheminée, il sursauta.

- Snivelus ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

- Black. Bourré, comme toujours – fit Snape, en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Fidèle à moi-même – lui sourit Sirius.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Combattre côte à côte n'avait pas suffit apparemment à éteindre leur haine mutuelle, même si un léger mieux s'était opéré. Les insultes et sarcasmes étaient presque devenus un jeu pour eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une chambre ? Désolé, l'hôtel est fermé. Travaux. Il faudra réserver la prochaine fois.

- La ferme Black. Albus va arriver. Il faut qu'on parle.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un Dumbledore resplendissant émergeait des flammes à son tour.

- Sirius ! Comment te portes-tu ?

- Très bien Albus. Snivelus m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui en effet. Severus – dit-il, en appuyant bien sur le prénom tout en lançant un regard sévère à Black – ne t'a pas menti. Mais avant, où est Harry ?

- En haut. Je pense qu'il dort.

- Très bien, très bien. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses.

- Prenez un siège Albus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hermione, _

_Tu es certainement arrivée chez toi, auprès de tes parents. J'espère que vos retrouvailles ont été agréables..._

_Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, mon comportement est inexcusable, surtout envers toi, qui fais tout ton possible pour m'aider. Je m'en veux terriblement, et j'ose espérer que tu accepteras ces piètres excuses..._

_Réponds-moi vite si tu le peux._

_Je t'embrasse fort ma belle. (j'ai toujours le droit de t'appeler_ _ainsi …? )_

_À toi. Toujours._

_Harry._

Je plie rapidement le parchemin et ouvre la fenêtre. Hedwige n'est surement pas bien loin. Je siffle et la vois apparaître rapidement dans mon champ de vision. J'attache hâtivement la lettre à sa patte et lui donne une légère caresse sur son bec. Pour Hermione- je lui souffle, et elle s'envole rapidement.

Je respire mieux, même si j'angoisse toujours un peu. Briser notre relation pour une connerie pareille, ce serait tellement stupide. Il est tard. Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher. Avec un peu d'espoir, j'aurai une réponse d'Hermione à mon réveil.

Je fume rapidement une cigarette à la fenêtre de la chambre : la nuit est calme, apaisante. La lune projette une douce quiétude sur les environs. J'ôte mon tee-shirt et m'allonge sur mon lit.

Cette nouvelle vie est tellement calme, presque trop.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Sirius, je sais que c'est assez inquiétant, mais je devais t'en parler. Tu es le parrain d'Harry, et même s'il est majeur, j'estime que tu es en droit de savoir ce genre de choses.

Sirius tournait en rond, dans le minuscule salon. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Harry, son Harry, hanté par l'esprit de Voldemort ?

- Sirius, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

- Je suis très calme Albus, très calme.

Mais il faisait toujours les cent pas, se resservant un verre d'alcool à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du vieil homme. Comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce que son filleul ne serait donc jamais tranquille ?

- Black ! Ressaisis-toi Bon sang ! - Snape perdait rapidement le peu de patience qu'il lui restait – Même Potter a eu une réaction plus mature que toi !

Ce dernier point était quelque peu mensonger – songea Snape – Le gosse avait eu exactement la même réaction que son parrain : panique et alcool.

- La ferme Snivelus. La ferme. Tout ça ne te concerne pas.

Snape faillit lacher un rire sarcastique mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Non, effectivement, Severus n'est pas impliqué – répondit Albus, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à ce dernier – Mais il n'est pas non plus ici pour rien. Comme je te l'ai dit Sirius, Harry est au courant, mais il ne connait pas la réelle… gravité des choses. Il est possible qu'il ne se rende pas compte du changement qui s'opère en lui, il pourrait devenir dangereux, pour les autres ainsi que pour lui-même.

- Non – rugit Sirius – Harry ne se laissera certainement pas dominer par un monstre pareil. Je suis sûr qu'il peut y faire face.

Albus semblait plongé dans ses pensées. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des trois hommes ne vienne briser le silence. Alors que Sirius semblait se calmer et qu'il reprenait sa place dans son fauteuil, ce fut au tour de Snape de se lever et de se servir un verre. Le Directeur brisa finalement le silence pesant :

- Sirius, as-tu trouvé Harry quelque peu... différent depuis qu'il vit ici ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Il est un peu à fleur de peau, oui, mais on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir non ? Ce gosse a vécu bien trop de choses pour son âge.

Albus acquiesça et offrit un pauvre sourire à l'homme devant lui.

- Tu vois Sirius, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Severus de venir ici. Harry est ton filleul, et tu es aussi émotif que lui. Je doute que s'il dépasse les limites, tu sois capable de le recadrer suffisamment.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi Albus, je suis tout à fait capable de...

- Mais ne viens-tu pas de me dire qu'on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry ? Tu lui trouveras des excuses Sirius. Non ! Laisse Moi finir – reprit le directeur plus fortement, empêchant ainsi Sirius de lui couper la parole – Je ne nie pas qu'il a et aura toutes les raisons pour ne pas être au mieux de sa forme Sirius. Oui, il a vécu bien trop de choses, et je m'en sens largement responsable, je t'assure. Mais ce dont nous parlons est plus préoccupant qu'une dépression ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Non, ici, le cas est plus grave Sirius. J'ignore jusqu'où cela peut aller.

- Et que comptez-vous faire alors ? L'enfermer ? C'est ça votre plan Albus ?

Sirius sentait la colère monter en lui. Il ne laisserait pas tomber Harry, hors de question.

- Non Sirius, rien ne changera. Severus va simplement s'installer ici, j'espère que tu l'accepteras. Pour l'instant, il ne fera qu'observer le comportement d'Harry. Je compte bien tout tenter pour le sauver Sirius.

- Très bien. Si ce n'est que pour observer. Mais, comment doit-on se comporter ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui dise que je suis au courant ? Il ne m'en absolument pas parlé.

Un froncement de sourcils laissa rapidement entrevoir sa déception à cette idée. Son filleul ne s'était pas confié à lui. Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

- Je pense que pour le moment, il vaut mieux se comporter normalement – répondit le vieil homme – Je pense qu'Harry est assez honteux de cette situation, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne t'en a pas parlé d'ailleurs. Non, il vaut mieux que tu continues à agir comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Cependant, si je t'ai prévenu, c'est également pour une autre raison ; si les choses s'aggravent et qu'il devient vraiment dangereux, il faudra qu'il parte d'ici. Le laisser vagabonder dans un état où l'âme de Tom occuperait une place trop importante dans son esprit pourrait rapidement le conduire à avoir de graves problèmes ; si le ministère apprend le problème, il ne voudra prendre aucun risque, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas affoler la population, qu'Harry ai été leur héros ou pas.

- Je comprends Albus. J'espère seulement que nous n'en arriverons pas là.

- Je l'espère aussi Sirius, je l'espère aussi. Mais nous ne devons prendre aucun risque.

À ces mots, les trois hommes s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans un lourd silence. Chacun d'entre eux plongés dans leurs doutes, leurs peurs, leurs espérances.


	9. Chapter 9

Jour VIII

J'ai la sensation de chuter, de très haut. Je me réveille en sursaut et tombe presque de mon lit. Je déteste cette sensation. Mes draps sont humides de sueur, mon front est moite, tout comme mes mains. L'odeur est assez chaotique. Je lève les yeux sur la petite horloge qui orne l'un des murs de la pièce : 5H27. Génial. Déjà que réussir à m'endormir est un combat difficile ces temps-ci, si je commence à jouer le lève-tôt, mes journées risquent de devenir interminables.

Je ne me rendormirai pas, je le sais pertinemment. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Une douche froide peut-être. Je tâte la table de nuit avant de me souvenir que je ne porte plus de lunettes. C'est vrai, trop dangereux au cas où je les perdrai dans le combat. Je soupire et me met debout lentement, de peur d'être en proie à des vertiges. J'attrape quelques vêtements propres et ouvre la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Mes années à Poudlard ont été une bonne formation : l'art de se faufiler n'a plus de secret pour moi et l'obscurité ne me gêne pas. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et ferme le verrou avec précaution : ce n'est pas le moment d'inquiéter Sirius sur mes réveils plus que matinaux; il est déjà assez nerveux comme ça en ce moment. Je me glisse sous la douche et me prépare mentalement au contact de l'eau glacée sur ma peau. Au bout de cinq secondes, ou peut-être trois, je me ravise : la douche froide est biens moins tolérable que je ne le croyais. Je me sèche rapidement et enfile mes vêtements. Je passe devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Il dort sûrement. Je décide de m'aventurer au rez-de-chaussée ; un café, ou une bière ne me ferait pas de mal. J'évite consciencieusement les marches grinçantes de l'escalier et arrive rapidement dans la cuisine.

Alors j'hésite : je prendrai bien un café mais il faudrait que je le prépare, tandis que des bières fraiches dans le frigo n'attendent que moi : je n'ai qu'à en décapsuler une. J'ouvre le frigo et attrape une HK. Sirius est de plus en plus adepte des alcools moldus.

- Un café serait peut-être plus approprié à cette heure-ci Potter.

Je retiens de justesse le hurlement de panique que j'avais failli lâcher, et me retourne, encore un peu sonné ; Snape est assis à l'autre bout de l'immense table de la salle à Manger. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, au bout milieu de la nuit, dans un noir quasi-total ? Il ne me laisse pas l'occasion de lui poser la question.

- J'ai préparé du café. Posez-donc cette bière. C'est répugnant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Votre accueil chaleureux me va droit au coeur Potter. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous également – me dit-il, avant de replonger dans son journal.

Je grogne et ne m'attarde pas sur lui. Ses sarcasmes sont déjà difficiles à supporter en plein jour, mais là, au réveil et à cette heure assez peu raisonnable, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de l'affronter. D'ailleurs, je sens déjà un début de migraine me vriller les tempes. Je repose la bière, attrape une tasse et me verse le café qu'il a préparé, avant de m'installer à mon tour au bout de la table, face à lui.

Je sens qu'il m'observe. C'est le moment où jamais de lui demander ce qu'il fait là, et par la même occasion, lui demander de m'expliquer cette histoire de chutes et de lien. Je sors de la contemplation de ma tasse et m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche. Mais elle se referme lentement. Finalement, peu importe. Je me fous de savoir pourquoi ce dingue est tranquillement assis au beau milieu du salon de son ennemi d'enfance, et je me fous plus encore de cette histoire de lien.

Il a vu mon manège. Je crois qu'il se fout de moi.

- Dur le matin, Potter ?

Je plante mon regard dans le sien mais je ne réponds pas. Son petit jeu ne m'amuse plus. Je ne suis plus son élève ; les retenues, retraits de point et humiliations sont loin derrière moi. Je replonge le nez dans ma tasse de café.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

_Harry,_

_Je suis avec mes parents. Je te remercie, tout va bien._

_Concernant tes excuses, je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être se laisser un peu de temps tous les deux. _

_J'ai vraiment été déçue par tes paroles, et te dire que je te pardonne (en tout cas aujourd'hui) serait un mensonge._

_Je pense à toi._

_Hermione._

Bien. Hermione tire la tronche donc. Je froisse le papier sous mes doigts et le jette dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne manquait que ça. J'ai besoin d'elle ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait ça maintenant ? Je me suis excusé non ? Je jure à voix haute et commence à tourner dans la chambre comme … _un rat en cage_. C'est ça, oui ! Je suis un rat en cage ! Je fulmine et balance mon point contre le mur en placo. Je hurle de douleur, bien plus que le mur, qui se retrouve défiguré d'un trou béant juste à côté de la porte. Les jointures de mes doigts gonflent à vue d'œil et l'élancement est plus que douloureux. Je mords ma lèvre avec violence pour tenter de stopper mon cri de douleur, peine perdue.

Sirius ouvre précipitamment la porte, un air de panique totale sur le visage.

- QUOI ? QUOI ?

- Rien, rien Sirius. Je... Je me suis juste fait mal à la main et – je m'empresse de le rassurer. Il a l'air au bord de la syncope – du coup j'ai un peu crié mais…

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu vas me tuer à hurler comme ça !

Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux et tente de reprendre son souffle.

- J'ai jamais traversé cette maison aussi vite ! Même quand je fuyais mes parents j'atteignais pas cette vitesse ! - reprend-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui rends maladroitement son sourire. Ma colère s'est calmée, pas la douleur qui pulse dans ma main, qui prend d'ailleurs un couleur assez peu naturelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Fais-voir – me dit-il en prenant ma main d'autorité, avec douceur cependant – Mais comment ..

Il commence sa question mais son regard dérive rapidement sur le mur défoncé. Il blêmit un peu et pose un regard sur moi qui, je pense, se veut mi- sévère, mi- inquiet.

J'ai bien peur qu'il se mette à prendre son rôle de parrain un peu trop au sérieux.

- Harry, mais pourquoi…

- Je ne sais pas, Sirius. J'ai reçu la réponse d'Hermione et ça m'a légèrement mis sur les nerfs.

À en croire l'expression de son visage, il n'a pas la même définition de ''légèrement'' que moi.

- Harry, tu t'es explosé la main, sans parler du mur. La prochaine fois que tu es légèrement énervé, comme tu dis, tape dans le matelas de ton lit, ou mieux, va faire un jogging.

On y est. Le regard sévère a pris le dessus sur le regard inquiet.

- Désolé Sirius. Je vais trouver un truc pour ce mur.

- Mais je m'en fous du mur – souffle-t-il, comme exaspéré – J'ai juste pas envie que tu rentres dans une rage pareille pour des choses aussi anodines. Ça lui passera à Hermione. C'était pas si grave que ça, si ?

- Non, non, t'as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Snape apparaît soudain à la porte.

- Un problème ?

- Non, non. Harry a juste... c'est rien.

Le visage de Sirius, déjà pâle, se décompose encore un peu plus et détourne son regard de Snape pour le planter dans le mien. Je baisse la tête; il a certainement honte de moi.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Les problèmes commencent ! **_

Jour IX

- Sirius, je vais faire un tour.

- Un tour ? Où ça ? Je pourrais venir avec toi, j'ai envie de bouger moi aussi…

Stupide tentative pour ne pas me laisser seul, ou peut-être même me surveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous? Albus doit bien voir qu'il a dramatisé les choses, non ?

- J'ai envie d'être seul Sirius. Je rentre pas tard.

- Ah. ça marche. Sois là pour diner hein ? Albus mange ici ce soir.

Oui Sirius, je vais rentrer. Je ne vais pas fuguer bordel !

- Oui. A'toute.

Les choses se sont calmées à l'extérieur. Bon nombre de mangemorts ont été retrouvés, parce que trop imprudents. D'autres ont été vendus par les mangemorts captifs, qui tentent de sauver leur peau par tous les moyens. La vie semble reprendre un cours normal pour tout le monde. Mais moi je n'ai jamais connu ça. J'ai toujours connu la guerre, ou au moins la peur, et la menace.

Je sors rapidement et transplanne dans une rue que je sais peu fréquentée du Londres moldu. Je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis, mais le ministère a certainement mieux à faire en ce moment que faire la chasse aux fraudeurs de transplannage, non ? Et puis, je suis l'Élu, j'ai bien droit à quelques avantages, non ? _Bien sur. _Ils me doivent trop pour m'arrêter pour un truc pareil.

La journée est ensoleillée, la chaleur presque étouffante. Je décide de trouver une rue à l'ombre : je n'aime pas cette chaleur. Elle me rappelle bien trop le combat, la sueur, la douleur. La fraicheur est nettement plus rassurante.

J'entre dans un bar, prends place à une petite table reculée, et commande un whisky glace. Je ne ressors qu'une bonne heure plus tard, et avec un taux d'alcool que je juge suffisant dans le sang. Je décide de me balader dans les rues avant de rentrer. La nuit commence à tomber, et l'air n'est plus aussi insupportable. Une légère brise provoque même un léger frisson sur ma nuque. J'observe les gens, les magasins, les restaurants. Il n'y a surement que des moldus ici ; ils ont tous l'air plus ou moins moroses, tandis que les sorciers laissent actuellement leur joie éclater. La victoire. La liberté. _Tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres._ Les moldus stupides de ne pas apprécier leurs vies. Les sorciers stupides d'apprécier la victoire. J'aperçois une jeune fille, de dos, assise à la terrasse d'un café et en grande conversation avec une autre fille, plus jeune. Je crois un instant qu'il s'agit d'Hermione : la chevelure brune et épaisse est identique. Mais la jeune fille se met à rire extrêmement fort. Non. Ce n'est pas Hermione. Hermione n'a pas ce rire perçant et désagréable. Soudain, je suis fortement poussé par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Je me retourne rapidement et dit :

- Tu peux pas faire gaffe abruti ?

L'Homme se retourne. Il doit avoir la vingtaine. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi. Il sourit et se rapproche de moi :

- C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça merdeux ?

Merdeux ? Des gens se mettent à rire. Sa bande d'amis. Il n'est pas seul. _Et alors ?_

- Oui abruti, c'est à toi que je parle – je lui lance, m'approchant moi aussi.

Il regarde ses potes, déstabilisé. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui réponde. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je vais quand même pas me battre à la moldue si ? _Pourquoi pas ? C'est un connard. _Ouais. C'est un connard. Baguette ou pas, je peux le tuer. On me l'a appris lors de mon entrainement. Mais pourquoi on s'est embrouillé déjà ?

Le gars a soudain l'air moins détendu. Je vois sa veine pulser sur sa tempe.

- Écoute gamin, si tu ravales pas tes paroles, je vais être obligé de te démonter la gueule. Tu risques de pas apprécier.

De plus en plus de gens s'arrêtent pour observer l'altercation. Curiosité morbide. Faut que je me décide. Soit je m'excuse et me casse. _C'est ridicule. _Soit je me bats. _Et je lui montre à qui il parle ce connard. _

- Ramène-toi gros sac. Tu vas pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Un peu d'action. _Ça m'avait manqué ! _Je décide de lui laisser le premier coup. _Ce serait trop simple sinon. _Le coup de poing que je reçois dans l'arcade me renvoie tous les plans de l'entrainement dans la tête. La douleur déclenche tous mes mécanismes de survie. Un fin filet de sang goutte sur mon visage. Je vais m'amuser un peu. Il a appris à sa battre pour impressionner ses potes ? Moi, j'ai appris à me battre pour survivre. _Moi, j'ai fait la guerre_.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien et éclate de rire :

- C'est tout gros balourd ? Je croyais que t'allais me démonter la gueule, je m'attendais pas à recevoir un coup digne d'une gamine.

Il semble perplexe. Bien sur que ça fait mal, il est con. Mais la première chose qu'on m'a apprise, c'est supporter la douleur. Conserver sa dignité. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas crier. Ne surtout pas supplier.

- Vas y Max, démonte lui la tronche à ce merdeux ! T'as vu comme il te parle ? - lui crie un de ses amis.

- Bah oui Max, aller, démonte moi la tronche !

Il se jette alors littéralement sur moi. À force de faire le malin, j'étais déconcentré, je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver. De violents coups atteignent mon visage, mon abdomen. La rage commence à couler dans mes veines. _Cette vieille amie._ Je renverse rapidement la situation : je suis au dessus de lui et je bloque ses épaules avec mes genoux. _Frappe. _Je le frappe : l'arcade, la lèvre, les pommettes. Du sang coule. Des cris résonnent autour de moi. _Frappe._ Le mec est sonné. Je l'attrape par le col et fait choquer son crâne contre les pavés de la rue. Les cris deviennent hystériques. _Encore_. J'entends des gens me supplier d'arrêter. Le gars ne bouge plus. Son visage est couvert de sang. J'entends des sirènes au loin. Ça me dit quelque chose. La police ! Il faut que je me tire, et en quatrième vitesse.

- Putain il bouge plus !

- Il se casse ! Il se casse !

- Max ! Max !

- Appelez une ambulance !

J'ignore les voix. Je ne regarde pas derrière moi. Je me mets à courir. Les sirènes semblent de plus en plus proches. L'adrénaline pulse dans tout mon corps. Je me rue à l'arrière d'une boutique fermée. Il n'y a personne. Les cris se rapprochent. On me crie de m'arrêter. Et je transplanne.

Devant le porche du Square Grimmaurd, je me permets de respirer à nouveau.

La nuit est largement tombée. Mes vêtements, tout comme mes mains, sont couverts de sang. Un peu du mien, beaucoup de celui du gars que je viens de laisser pour quasi-mort au cœur de Londres. Il faut que je nettoie mes fringues. Ils vont paniquer. Ils vont croire que je suis devenu fou ! _Mais je ne suis pas fou. _Non. Mais Albus devait manger là ce soir. La panique afflue en moi à une vitesse affolante. Ils vont penser que ce n'était pas moi avec leur stupide histoire d'âme_. C'était moi. _Je relève le regard sur la porte d'entrée.

Snape est assis sur les marches du perron et me fixe.

- Vous avez l'air en forme Potter.

Trop tard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai l'impression qu'un véritable procès va débuter. Je suis assis au centre du salon, sur une chaise en bois. À ma droite, Sirius. Devant moi, Albus. À ma gauche, Snape. Et leurs regards semblent respectivement attristé, songeur, et intrigué.

Je ne peux même pas éviter leurs regards. Je suis complètement encerclé. Albus me regarde intensément. J'ai la sensation qu'il cherche à me percer.

- Harry, tu t'es battu?

_Quelle question idiote. _Nan, j'ai mes règles Albus, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Oui – je réponds quand même.

- Tu ne sembles avoir été touché qu'à l'arcade. À qui appartient tout ce sang Harry ?

Albus a définitivement un sens logique très poussé. Je jette un regard à mon Tee-shirt. Il est complètement maculé. J'ai peut-être exagéré. _Ou peut-être pas._

- Ça me semble logique. C'est le sang de mon adversaire.

- Harry, depuis quand as-tu des adversaires autre que les mangemorts ? - Demande alors Albus.

Cependant, il ne me laisse pas répondre à sa question.

- Je veux que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé – continue-t-il

- Et bien, j'étais sur le point de rentrer et...

- Qu'avais-tu fais avant d'être sur le point de rentrer ?- Me coupe-t-il.

- Et bien… j'ai trainé un peu dans les rues, histoire de prendre l'air.

- Continue.

- Oui. J'étais sur le point de rentrer et un mec m'a bousculé. Je lui ai demandé de faire attention et ... et bien ça a dégénéré.

- Des détails Potter !

Je fixe Snape. Il a l'air tout simplement furieux.

- Il n'y a rien de plus. On s'est battu et puis je suis rentré.

Visiblement, mes réponses à leurs questions ne semblent pas satisfaisantes. Snape se retourne vers le vieux directeur :

- Albus ?

- Vas y Severus.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils complotent ces deux-là ? Sirius n'a pas l'air plus au courant que moi.

Snape s'approche de moi, et d'un mouvement si rapide que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, il pointe sa baguette dans ma direction :

_- Legilimens !_

Je me sens violemment happé par les souvenirs de la journée. J'essaie de m'opposer à l'intrusion mais c'est Snape. Il est bien trop fort à ce jeu là, et l'alcool ne m'aide pas vraiment pour une fois.

Je me revois au bar, à boire, seul. Un verre, deux verres, trois... Je perds le compte. Je me vois errer dans la rue, croiser le faux sosie d'Hermione, et finalement tomber sur ce fameux Max. La bagarre me revient de plein fouet : je frappe, je frappe, j'explose même sa tête contre le sol. Du sang. Des sirènes de police. La fuite.

Je mets un bon moment à revenir à la réalité. Snape fixe intensément Sirius du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Soudain, Sirius se lève et m'assène une gifle magistrale : sous le coup, je ne peux empêcher ma tête de basculer sur le côté. Ah. Snape lui a certainement montré ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu l'as presque tué ! Tu t'es tiré comme un lâche, en laissant ce gars à moitié mort !

Il me hurle dessus. Ses traits sont déformés par la colère. Il attrape vivement le col de mon tee-shirt et me relève de force de ma chaise.

Je me dégage de sa poigne.

- Lâche-moi Sirius – Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Il se rapproche encore de moi et tente d'agripper mes épaules avec plus de force encore.

Cette fois, je le pousse violemment et lui lance un regard noir.

- Lâche-moi Sirius – je répète, plus fort.

- Ça suffit tous les deux- coupe Albus - Harry, va te coucher s'il-te-plait.

Un rire étouffé traverse mes lèvres, auquel Snape répond par un regard glacial. Quelle façon courtoise de me dire qu'ils veulent parler de moi sans ma présence. Je ne demande pas mon reste et sans un regard de plus, je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- La situation est grave Albus. La police. S'il avait été attrapé, l'affaire aurait pu remonter jusqu'au ministère de la magie.

- Oui. J'en suis conscient Severus. Cela dégénère bien plus vite que je le croyais. Et le pire est en train de se produire; l'esprit de Tom s'incruste dans celui d'Harry, à son insu. C'est le plus inquiétant : Harry n'a pas l'impression de changer. Le changement se fait en douceur. Il a beau être un minimum au courant, il ne distingue pas son esprit de celui de Tom.

Toujours dans le salon, les trois hommes étaient nerveux. La situation dégénérait. Bien trop vite.

- Black, arrête de tourner en rond – conjura Snape, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Il a massacré un homme aujourd'hui ! Il lui a éclaté le crâne ! Et vous me dites que ce n'est que le début !

Sirius ne tenait plus en place. Il était aussi furieux qu'inquiet pour son filleul. Il ne cessait d'aller et venir, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, avant de se rasseoir, ou bien d'appuyer son front contre le mur de pierre dans une vaine tentative de retrouver son calme.

- Sirius, nous allons trouver une solution. Si Harry pouvait distinguer ces deux esprits, cela serait plus simple : il aurait des périodes dominées par Tom et d'autres où il aurait le contrôle. Ces périodes seraient facilement identifiables, ce qui nous permettrait de l'empêcher de nuire ou de se nuire dans les périodes contrôlées par Tom.

Albus, lui, était installé dans le large canapé. Il réfléchissait aux possibilités qui existaient afin de sortir Harry de ce cauchemar. Il tenait au garçon. Il s'y était bien trop attaché pour être indifférent à son devenir. Le corps du vieux directeur semblait crier son besoin de repos et de calme. L'étincelle de malice et d'énergie qui luisait dans ses doux yeux bleus ne semblait plus de taille à contrebalancer avec son grand âge.

- Albus, reprit Snape, même si Potter pouvait différencier ses deux esprits, cela n'apporterait aucune solution concrète.

- Si Severus. Cela changerait tout. Harry se révolterait, il voudrait se battre contre cet autre. Je le sais. Ce serait certainement une lutte très longue, difficile et probablement douloureuse pour lui, j'en suis presque sûr. À la vitesse où les choses évoluent, nous pouvons être sûrs d'une chose : l'esprit de Tom n'occupe pas seulement une petite partie de celui d'Harry. Non, il grignote peu à peu son âme.

- Black bon sang ! Arrête un peu !

- Mais vous êtes en train de me dire que l'esprit d'Harry pourrait être entièrement rongé par celui de Voldemort. Harry, le Harry que nous connaissons, disparaîtrait sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est juste... juste.

Snape jetait des coups d'œil inquiets au directeur, son mentor des premières heures. Quand celui-ci soupira faiblement, Snape décida d'intervenir. Ils leur fallait un espoir, même mince. Très bien, il allait le leur donner.

- Oui Black. C'est terrible. Mais on ne le laissera pas disparaître. J'ai peut-être une idée de potion Albus – continua-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur – Si vous pensez que Harry pourrait lutter contre Tom, alors il ne me reste qu'à me pencher sur l'élaboration d'une potion qui lui permette de clairement distinguer les idées qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui, et celles qui proviennent de Tom. Un dérivé poussé de potion d'éclaircissement d'esprit. Cela doit être possible.

- Oui Severus, cela serait une grande avancée – reprit Albus, en adressant un faible sourire à Snape.

Le vieux directeur n'était pas dupe. Une telle potion serait certes certainement possible, mais au combien difficile. Il connaissait Severus : ce dernier s'inquiétait, parce que son mentor ne semblait plus faire face. Severus était bien plus attentif aux besoins et problèmes des autres qu'il ne le laissait penser.

- Mais une telle potion est certainement difficile à faire – lança Sirius à l'adresse de son rival serpentard.

- Il s'agirait d'une création Black. Cela sera forcément plus difficile à préparer qu'un gâteau au chocolat.

- En attendant – reprit Albus, sentant que la situation difficile n'aiderait pas les deux hommes à s'exhorter au calme et au civisme et qu'une énième querelle serait très vite arrivée – Harry ne doit plus sortir. C'est bien trop dangereux. À la moindre incartade, on devra lui retirer sa baguette. C'est trop risqué. J'entends par là tout comportement excessif. Peut-être que la peur de se voir retirer sa baguette le forcera à se tenir tranquille. Mais bien sûr, si les choses dégénèrent plus qu'elles ne l'ont déjà faites, il faudra transférer Harry. J'ai déjà trouvé une maison, à Hastings, au Sud-est qui conviendra parfaitement. Severus a déjà accepté cette mission.

Sirius s'effondra dans le fauteuil et se mit à boire. Pour la première fois, Snape ne lui fit aucune remarque à ce propos. Albus les quitta rapidement en les priant de rester calme et en leur assurant que tout se passerait bien. Alors Snape s'assit face à Black et se servit un verre d'alcool. Les verres furent rapidement vidés.

- Tu as d'autres bouteilles ici, je suppose ? Questionna Snape, d'une voix dénuée de sarcasme et le regard braqué dans celui de Sirius.

Sirius s'autorisa un léger sourire. Snivelus n'était pas toujours insupportable après tout.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Salut ! Désolée du retard ! Suite au conseil d'une lectrice, je vais (finalement) publier un chapitre à la fois, chaque samedi. _**

**_Voila, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Et laissez-moi un avis ;) _**

Jour X

J'ai besoin d'être seul. Pourquoi Sirius ne veut pas le comprendre ? Après les événements de la veille, il a certainement eu des remords concernant son geste. Il est vrai que sa gifle n'était pas du même acabit qu'une gifle de la tante Pétunia. Je grimace à cette pensée. Je ne pensais pas que mon parrain puisse un jour lever la main sur moi. Surtout que Sirius n'a semble-t-il jamais été un modèle de self-contrôle dans sa jeunesse, et même aujourd'hui. Je chasse ces idées de mon esprit et m'assois à même le sol, contre le mur du côté de la fenêtre. Les lourds rideaux de celle-ci sont tirés. La pièce est sombre et je me plais à imaginer que nous sommes en hiver. Je n'aime pas l'été. Ou plutôt, je n'aime plus l'été : sa chaleur, sa lumière, sa sueur, sa fatigue. Je soupire. Je suis incapable de penser à quelque chose de positif ou quoi ? Je laisse mon corps aller lentement d'avant en arrière. Personne ne m'a jamais bercé. Alors je le fait. J'enroule mes bras autour de me genoux y j'y réfugie ma tête. Calmement, je me balance : avant, arrière, avant.. Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore m'a appris ce que signifiait cette histoire de lien entre Snape et moi : il aurait été très ami avec ma mère. Et même s'il détestait mon père et ses acolytes de l'époque, les maraudeurs, il aurait prêté un serment de protection envers moi. Ainsi, à ma pseudo-mort, ou pseudo-coma lors de la bataille, il aurait été victime de la même chose que moi, puisqu'il n'avait pas tout tenté pour me sauver. C'est risible. Ces histoires de lien, de serment et d'amitié avec ma mère me semblent tellement anodines aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Rien. Ils sont tous morts, ou presque.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais aucune larme ne coule. _Ça ne sert à rien._ Non. Ça ne sert à rien.

Je relève la tête et observe la chambre avec plus d'attention. Sirius a pris le temps de la rendre agréable à vivre avant que je ne parte. Il a même posé des cadres sur les murs. Sur l'un d'eux, j'apparais avec lui. Celle-ci est récente. Elle ne date que de peu de temps avant la fin, le combat. Sirius a un bras posé en travers de mes épaules et sourit. À sa posture bien droite, l'étincelle dans ses yeux, et les légers regards qu'il lance à ma copie photographique, on est certain qu'il est fier de moi. Mon regard se voile. Fier de moi pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le fils de James Potter ? Parce que je suis à ce moment là appelé à tuer le plus grand sorcier noir ? Je frissonne. Non. Sirius m'aime pour ce que je suis. Non ? _Pas sûr. _Je me force à tourner la tête pour échapper à ces tristes possibilités.

Sur un autre cadre, je suis avec Ron et Hermione, près du lac de Poudlard. Ron lance des cailloux dans l'eau en espérant faire des ricochets. Son visage est sombre et il lance les pierres avec un peu trop d'ardeur. Hermione, imperturbable, lit un énorme bouquin en dessous du chêne du lac. Elle jette parfois des regards à l'ombre qui se tient à quelques mètres d'eux, allongée sur l'herbe. L'ombre, c'est moi. Je regarde le ciel. Rien d'autre. C'est pathétique comme image. Hagrid n'aurait pas du la prendre, et encore moins me la donner. Et Sirius n'aurait pas du l'accrocher.

Ce n'est pas la photographie d'un heureux souvenir de jeunesse. Non. Pas de mélancolie à avoir pour ce jour de portrait. Nous devrions rire, danser, je ne sais pas moi, faire ce que les autres faisaient en cette septième et dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Non, on a pas vraiment l'air insouciant. La copie de Ron semble haineuse, celle d'Hermione inquiète, et la mienne résignée. Quel beau portrait d'amitié ! Je grogne et me remet debout. C'est insupportable. Je suis pas foutu de me remettre des événements. Je vois bien que j'ai changé. Je suis plus violent, plus impulsif. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Ils s'attendaient vraiment à ce que je ressorte de cette guerre comme n'importe quel adolescent normal ? _Ils sont stupides. Ils ne comprennent rien._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la cuisine, Snape s'affairait sur des calculs pour la potion qu'il espérait produire. Il était inutile pour l'instant de tenter quoi que ce soit en laboratoire : il fallait échafauder des plans, des hypothèses, imaginer quels ingrédients pourraient être utiles. La moitié de la table de le cuisine était donc recouverte de feuilles volantes pleines de l'écriture rapide et illisible du professeur de potions. La plupart d'entre elles étaient raturées. Certaines étaient même complètement froissées, victimes du mécontentement voire de la rage de l'Homme en noir.

Sirius quant à lui, s'était ennuyé toute la journée : il avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises d'aller voir Harry mais celui-ci avait obstinément – et silencieusement – refusé de lui ouvrir la porte. Sirius n'avait pas forcé son filleul. Il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir donné une gifle. Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité des choses. Il avait certainement été choqué de voir son parrain le frapper. Sirius naviguait donc entre la cuisine, le salon, et le premier étage. Il avait bien tenté de lire un bouquin, mais la lecture n'avait jamais été son passe-temps favori. Alors qu'il passait pour la dixième fois par la cuisine, il s'attarda sur la visage anxieux et blafard de Snape.

- Tu trouves quelque chose Snivelus ? - demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Snape grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles et sans relever les yeux de ses travaux, siffla entre ses dents, si bas que s'en était presque inaudible :

- J'essaie cabot, j'essaie.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ça continue ! Le principe, c'est que l'invasion dans l'esprit d'Harry est progressive...Bonne lecture et ... Review ? :)_**

Jour XI

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit. Il faut bien que je bouge. J'ai envie d'aller me promener, seul. Me laisser sombrer au coin d'un arbre, dans un parc. J'ai vu qu'il y en avait quelques uns dans les environs. Des Parcs de moldus. Comme les Dursley. _Ces monstres._ _Ces vermines._

Je m'habille rapidement, attrape ma baguette et me dirige au rez-de-chaussée.

Sirius est assis à la table de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'approcher de lui que du petit salon s'élève le bruit du crépitement de la cheminée. Sirius relève les yeux sur moi, en proie à une panique sans nom, se redresse tout à coup et se met presque à courir en direction du bruit. Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'engager à sa suite, j'entends de grands cris.

- Remus ! Mon vieux ! Déjà de retour ?

- Et oui Patmol. On ne met pas un loup comme moi au tapis aussi facilement !

J'entends des rires, et des bruits d'accolade. Et soudain, on m'appelle ;

- Harry ! Viens voir, Remus est sorti de l'Hôpital.

Ah. Il faut que j'y aille. Et que je souris. C'est obligatoire. Je met un pied dans la pièce et tend les bras vers celui qui fut l'un des amis de mes parents. Remus me rend mon étreinte avec vigueur. Il est fier de moi lui aussi. Je le sens. Est-ce qu'il y a de quoi ? _Oui, bien sur qu'il y a de quoi. J'ai terrassé le mage noir, le Lord des ténèbres. _

- Harry ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

Sirius me jette des coups d'œil anxieux. Il a certainement peur que je sorte une connerie. Ne t'en fais donc pas tant parrain. Je ne suis pas stupide.

- Moi aussi Remus. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es de nouveau sur tes pattes.

Remus me répond d'un large sourire et d'une tape virulente dans le dos. Puis il lance :

- Bon, vous êtes gentils, mais j'ai une faim de loup moi !

Sirius, plus détendu, rit exagérément à la blague de son ami et le conduit rapidement vers la cuisine, me laissant seul au milieu du petit salon. Je ne pourrais certainement pas sortir aujourd'hui. _Il faut faire honneur au lupus_. Dumbledore sera surement là aussi, tout comme Snape. Où est-il celui-là d'ailleurs ? Sirius m'avait dit qu'il emménageait ici pour plus de sécurité. De toute façon, peu importe.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le repas s'était déroulé sans heurt. Seule l'arrivée tardive du maître de potions était venue troubler l'apparente quiétude du repas. Dumbledore avait félicité Remus de son prompt rétablissement et chacun avait devisé joyeusement. Personne ne s'était en apparence rendu compte que le jeune Harry était resté silencieux comme une tombe. En apparence seulement : hormis Remus qui ignorait les derniers événements, chacun guettait discrètement le jeune Homme. Sirius avait tenté toute la soirée de le faire participer aux conversations, en vain. Dumbledore lui avait lancé quelques sourires bienveillants qui avaient laissé Harry de marbre, et même les tentatives de Snape de le faire sortir de ses gongs à coups de remarques acerbes avaient échouées. Ainsi, lorsque Remus prit congé et que Harry les salua peu de temps à près en prétextant être fatigué, les trois hommes étaient plus inquiets que jamais.

- Il n'a toujours pas demandé des nouvelles de ses amis. C'est comme si Ron n'avait jamais existé pour lui, et le nom d'Hermione n'a pas franchi ses lèvres depuis des jours – souffla Sirius, en tournant son visage inquiet vers le vieux directeur.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers le petit salon, invitant d'un geste de la main les deux hommes à le suivre. Il s'installa sur l'un des moelleux fauteuils et se mit à caresser sa longue barbe blanche.

- Albus – reprit Sirius – je m'inquiète vraiment. Il passe sa journée dans sa chambre. Il ne me parle pas, mange à peine. Il faut qu'on lui parle, lui dire qu'il nous inquiète, qu'il doit se reprendre. Peut-être que nous nous trompons, qu'il est simplement un peu dérouté par ce qu'il lui arrive.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et Dumbledore ne put retenir un soupir.

- Sirius, je comprends aisément que tu souhaites que je me trompe. J'aimerais aussi beaucoup n'avoir fait qu'une erreur, une de plus du moins. Mais je suis de plus en plus formel, et le comportement d'Harry ne fait que conforter mon idée. Maintenant il faut accepter la situation et trouver des solutions avant que cela dégénère.

Sirius hocha la tête et ses joues déjà habituellement creuses semblaient aujourd'hui cadavériques. Il n'était plus en forme. Askaban et la guerre l'avaient usé, la mort de ses amis l'avait enfoncé et désormais, c'était son filleul qui le préoccupait. Il devait offrir à Harry ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu : une vie calme, sereine, sans présages de mort et menaces constantes au dessus de la tête.

Snape eut un rictus narquois qu'il se hâta de cacher devant les yeux menaçants de Dumbledore. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins : Black n'était pour lui qu'un homme pitoyable, qui avait depuis toujours prôné la fierté et l'amour et qui se retrouverait aujourd'hui seul, usé, détruit. Lamentable. Black était lamentable.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas eu le temps d'offrir de cadeau à Harry pour ses dix-sept ans ?

Sirius tourna mollement la tête vers le vieil homme et hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

- Et bien je pense qu'il serait bienvenu de lui offrir ceci– dit-il tout en sortant de sa poche un large bracelet de cuir noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? - demanda Sirius, tout en se saisissant de l'objet que lui tendait Dumbledore.

- Un bracelet de détection.

Devant l'air hagard de Sirius, Snape lui lança, un rictus dans la voix :

- La version sorcière de ce que les moldus attachent à leurs prisonniers en liberté conditionnelle.

À ces mots, Sirius se leva d'un bond et se tint debout face au directeur.

- Vous voulez que je trompe mon filleul en lui faisant croire que ceci n'est qu'un simple cadeau ? – cracha-t-il tout en secouant le bracelet dans sa main – Vous voulez le pucer comme un vulgaire chien Albus ?

- Cela vous rapprochera d'autant plus tous les deux – souffla Snape.

- La ferme Snivelus ! Je t'ai accepté sous mon toit jusqu'ici, ne me force pas à te foutre dehors !

- Du calme jeunes gens- tempéra le vieux directeur- Severus, il serait profitable à tous de ne pas entendre ce genre de remarques.

Il regardait le maître de potions d'un air sévère et hochait imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de déception.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas une puce mais un simple bracelet. C'est dans l'intérêt de Harry. Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que nous travaillons tous à son bien-être dans cette pièce. Il s'agira simplement de savoir où Harry se trouve, au cas où un problème surviendrait.

Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes dans le petit salon. Puis Dumbledore reprit :

- Entre autres, ce bracelet nous permettrait de laisser Harry sortir seul, ce qui était depuis l'épisode de Londres totalement impossible, tu t'en rends bien compte. Il gardera ainsi sa liberté, ce qui améliora certainement son humeur, et nous aurons toujours un œil sur lui.

- Bien. S'il le faut. Mais je refuse de lui mentir. Autant lui dire clairement que ce bracelet nous permettra de nous garantir qu'il est en sécurité.

- Non Sirius- coupa le Directeur - il ne doit pas savoir. Il l'enlèvera dès qu'il en sentira le besoin, j'en suis bien certain. Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus celer son bracelet, il ne le supporterait pas. La meilleure solution est qu'il le considère comme un simple bijou ; il ne se posera pas de questions si c'est un cadeau de son parrain.

Et alors que Sirius était de nouveau sur le point de protester, Dumbledore reprit, plus fermement :

- Je crois que tu ne saisis pas la gravité de la situation Sirius. Harry peut devenir dangereux, autant pour lui que pour les autres. Il l'a déjà prouvé. Peut-être s'imagine-t-il que nous n'agissons pas dans son intérêt, peut-être même, et j'en ai bien l'impression, qu'il ne se rend pas compte du changement qui s'opère en lui. Il faut cesser de se poser des questions et agir Sirius. Il s'agit là de sa protection. Tu ne dois pas te laisser duper. Harry n'est déjà plus lui-même.

Sirius hocha la tête, planta son regard dans celui du vieil homme, marmonna un – très bien – et sortit du salon, laissant là les deux autres hommes.

- Tiens Severus, voici le bracelet récepteur. Il te permettra de transplanner auprès d'Harry à tout moment. Je t'expliquerai son fonctionnement précis plus tard. N'hésite pas à t'en servir si tu as un quelconque doute.

Snape grogna, attacha le second bracelet à son poignet droit et servit à son mentor et lui même un verre de Whisky-pur-feu.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Un nouveau jour pour notre Harry international... Je sais que le contexte met du temps à se mettre en place, mais je n'aime pas précipiter les choses, je trouve que cela rend l'histoire moins crédible. Sur ce bonne lecture, bon week-end et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ! ;)**_

Jour XII

Hermione m'a envoyé une lettre. Elle m'explique qu'elle n'aurait pas du avoir cette réaction, et que c'était à elle de s'excuser. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. _Peu importe._ Je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

Je dois sortir de cette chambre. M'aérer l'esprit.

Je descends en vitesse les escaliers. Il semble n'y avoir personne. Faisons les choses bien; je laisse rapidement un mot à Sirius pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète de mon absence, et je sors de la maison.

Le soleil rayonne et la chaleur frappe brusquement ma peau. Peu de gens ont eu le courage d'affronter le soleil de cet été brulant : les rues sont vides, hormis quelques groupes de touristes moldus, armés de leurs appareils photos dernier cri. Je les ignore complètement : de toute façon, ils ne me reconnaissent pas. Ils ne savent même pas qu'une guerre s'est jouée sous leurs nez. Ils ignorent à côté de quelle catastrophe nous sommes tous passés. _Ils auraient pu tous mourir._ Et ils l'ignorent. Je me sors ces idées déplaisantes de la tête et longe le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue, là où les arbres amènent un peu d'ombre aux passants essoufflés. J'avance à grands pas et me retrouve rapidement devant les grilles d'un grand parc. J'y étais déjà venu, avec Hermione, aux vacances dernières. J'ai l'impression qu'une décennie est passée entre temps. C'était une autre vie. _Une vie où ils étaient importants, où ils comptaient pour moi. _Je ne sais même pas comment vont Ron, et Ginny. Je n'ai pas demandé de leurs nouvelles. _Mais ont-ils demandé des miennes? _Je ne crois pas. C'est fini. C'était une autre époque. Désormais, chacun est retourné à ses propres préoccupations. Il est normal que je fasse de même.

Je traverse le parc pour m'asseoir sur le seul banc à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Quelques gosses jouent au ballon un peu plus loin. Je fais tourner autour de mon poignet le bracelet que m'a donné Sirius ce matin. Pour mon anniversaire. Merci Sirius. C'est gentil. J'apprécie beaucoup. Quelle blague. Avec sa grande sollicitude, et toute sa compassion dégoulinante, Sirius m'agace. _Il m'étouffe même._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape n'avait jamais été un homme compréhensif, et sentir le bracelet qu'Albus lui avait confié vibrer sous son poignet l'agaça au plus haut point. La couleur verte qui commençait à teinter légèrement le bijou indiquait que le jeune homme était sorti du Square. Ce gosse ne tenait donc pas en place ?

Il soupira, rangea rapidement les manuels et différents livres de magie noire étalés sur la table de son salon. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Grimmaurd. Son petit appartement de Spinner's end lui était familier, et presque agréable. Il caressa comme à regret le bois de la porte et transplanna.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je fais silencieusement venir de petits cailloux dans mes mains, avant de les jeter le plus loin possible devant moi, et de les récupérer de nouveau. Utiliser la magie sans baguette est parfois plutôt sympa. Snape n'avait pas tord. Bien que je doute qu'il m'ait appris à le faire pour que j'attire des pierres dans ma main sans lever le petit doigt. Je vois finalement au loin s'approcher une femme d'une trentaine d'années ; elle pousse un bébé dans une poussette et tient un jeune enfant par la main. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les observer avec plus d'attention. Ce sont des moldus. Je le sens.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir constaté que le jeune homme avait laissé un mot pour indiquer qu'il était sorti, Snape décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Tant que le bracelet ne passait pas au rouge, rien n'était encore arrivé. Il s'installa confortablement dans le petit salon du Square et se mit à feuilleter un magazine de potions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je ferme les yeux. La femme n'a pas de magie en elle. _Elle n'a rien. _Elle continue de marcher pour enfin s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche de moi. Je l'entends crier sur l'enfant. Elle l'insulte je crois. L'enfant se met à courir. Elle se lève, l'attrape férocement par le bras et lui assène une gifle violente.

La colère monte en moi comme un haut-le-cœur. Cet enfant n'a pas quatre ans. Comment peut-elle lui faire ça? On dirait Pétunia. _Aussi_ _stupide, aussi monstrueuse. _Je me mets à rire. Pétunia. Je devrais peut-être lui rendre une petite visite un jour. Pour que tous puissent se remémorer les bons souvenirs de mon enfance ; le placard, les injures, les coups. Toute mon enfance rendue misérable par une vipère. Vernon n'avait néanmoins jamais été en reste.

Je repose mon regard sur cette femme. Oui. C'est exactement le même genre de femme que Pétunia : grande, maigre, le regard haineux. Je souris.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que le bracelet se remettait à vibrer, Snape grogna clairement cette fois-ci. Quoi encore ? Ce morveux était donc totalement incapable de se tenir tranquille un petit quart d'heure ? Il ne s'était passé qu'une dizaine de minutes depuis qu'il avait transplanné au Square ! Le professeur s'apprêtait à replonger le nez dans son magazine lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le bracelet virait au rouge. Le rouge signifie un danger, avait dit Albus. Snape jura tout bas et posa sa main gauche sur le bracelet.

Il transplanna alors directement dans un parc, caché derrière un arbuste. Il ne mit pas longtemps avoir d'apercevoir le jeune homme, qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres sur sa gauche. Il était assis sur un banc. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Personne n'était à côté de lui. Cependant, un cri d'enfant alerta le professeur de potions. Celui-ci sortit alors discrètement de sa cachette et retint un juron face à ce qu'il voyait. Une jeune femme était agenouillée dans l'herbe ; ses deux mains venaient serrer son cou avec force. Son visage se colorait de rouge, et ses doigts semblaient provoquer des hématomes sur sa peau pale. Un enfant hurlait à ses côtés. Snape était dérouté. Dans son moment de panique, Snape tourna la tête vers le jeune Potter. Le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du jeune homme horrifia le professeur. Il avait le sourire des mangemorts, le sourire des bourreaux qui prennent plaisir à voir la souffrance des autres. Magie noire. Potter usait de magie noire pour étrangler cette femme.

Snape se hâta en direction du jeune homme et le saisit par le col.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape. Il a tout fait foiré. Comme à son habitude. Son regard est incendiaire mais je ne baisse pas le mien. Croit-il me faire peur en m'attrapant ainsi ? Il se trompe. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. _Je n'ai peur de personne. _La vipère semble reprendre son souffle peu à peu. Les gamins qui jouaient au foot accourent vers elle. L'enfant pleure toujours. J'aimerai lui expliquer que j'ai fait ça pour son bien, lui expliquer que cette femme n'a pas le droit de le frapper, mais je sens déjà Snape me tirer plus loin du banc. Il n'a toujours pas parlé. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il n'a pas vu ce que cette femme a fait à ce gosse. Elle méritait d'être punie. _Elle méritait la mort. _J'entends Snape m'insulter et les effets du transplannage ne tardent pas à se faire ressentir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'arrivée au square Grimmaurd fut bruyante. Snape jeta Harry sur un des fauteuils et hurla le nom de Sirius. Sans attendre que celui-ci réponde, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, en jeta dans le feu et cria le nom du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Bientôt, les trois hommes entouraient Harry pendant que Snape expliquait la situation.

Harry ne parlait pas. Personne ne l'interrogeait. On le jugeait, encore, et bientôt tomberai la sentence.


	14. Chapter 14

_**...Après cette très longue attente, je reviens me répandre en excuses... La Fac m'a pris tout mon temps et j'ai été un peu obligée de laisser cette fic de côté. Je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui s'il reste quelques lecteurs, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain, n'étant pas en France actuellement. La publication reprendra son cours normal à partir du mois de juillet (de cette année bien sur... ). Mille excuses encore pour cette absence et bonne lecture. **_

Jour XIII

Interdiction de sortir. Interdiction de rester plus d'une heure seul dans la chambre entre 8h du matin et 23h. Interdiction de sauter un repas. Baguette retirée. Sort anti-transplannage. Couvre feu à vingt-trois heures. La sentence est tombée. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. La nuit n'a pas suffi à apaiser ma rage. Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre depuis un bon moment. Outre toutes ces nouvelles interdictions, Sirius me surveille comme on surveille un chien dangereux prêt à mordre. Il est furieux ? Moi aussi, et il ne sait pas à quel point. _Ils vont me le payer. Cher. _Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Je devrai partir. Ils n'ont pas d'ordre à me donner. Je suis majeur, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal. En tout cas personne ne peut prouver ma culpabilité. Pas vu pas pris, non ?

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde les passants. Soudain, j'entends des pas grincer dans l'escalier. Lorsque je me retourne, quelqu'un est déjà en train de frapper à ma porte.

- Harry, ça fait une heure. Sors.

Je sens le sang monter et cogner furieusement contre mes tempes. Les jointures de mes doigts se serrent sans que j'en prenne conscience et ma mâchoire se crispe.

- Harry ? Sors je t'ai dit !

Je ne le supporte plus. _Qu'il aille se faire foutre_. Ce soir, je me casse. Quoi qu'ils en pensent. Je ne suis plus un gosse. _Je les emmerde._

J'ouvre la porte violemment, manquant par là de faire tomber Sirius qui s'y était négligemment appuyé. Je passe devant lui sans dire un mot et descends les escaliers en vitesse. Je fais mine de ne pas entendre son soupir et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Snape est assis à la table de la cuisine tandis que Kréattur s'affaire en cuisine. Tiens, je l'avais même pas vu celui-là.

Je m'assois à la table, sur la chaise la plus éloignée de celle de Snape. Il relève lentement le regard vers moi, et je fais semblant de l'ignorer. Le repas se passe sans un mot. Même Sirius ne fait pas l'effort d'engager la conversation. Mon assiette encore à moitié pleine, je me lève et quitte la table sans un mot pour les deux hommes. Je dois réfléchir. Il faut que je parte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape avait rapidement terminé son repas, et jetait à présent des coups d'oeil furieux à l'animagus.

- Quoi ? - aboya Sirius, fatigué de tous ces regards noirs

- Tu es stupide Black. Stupide, borné, et incapable de prendre des décisions.

Sirius se redressa, et tendit un index furieux dans la direction de son ennemi d'enfance - - Quoi encore ? Quel est ton problème ?

- Mon problème Black, devrait aussi être le tien- siffla Snape tout en se mettant debout lui aussi – Ton filleul prépare un sale coup. Même toi tu devrais pouvoir le sentir.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Sirius et ses mâchoires se serrèrent encore un peu plus :

- Bien sur que je le vois ! C'est une raison pour m'emmerder comme tu le fais ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?

Le ton était désormais donné entre les deux hommes. La pièce suintait la rage et il semblait que même les protections magiques ne suffiraient pas à protéger la demeure de la dispute qui se préparait.

- Potter est plus qu'instable. Il a déjà failli tuer deux personnes en même pas deux semaines.

Sirius détestait la façon avec laquelle Snape lui parlait. Le prenait-il pour un imbécile ? Pensait-il qu'il était aveugle à ce point-là pour ne pas voir qu'Harry était désormais dangereux ?

Snape ne prêta pas attention à la colère de plus en plus visible dans les yeux de Sirius – il fallait que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre, Merlin, que l'heure n'était plus aux jeux.

- J'ai proposé à Albus d'emmener Potter. Il n'avait pas l'air contre. Si tu n'avais pas fait un tel scandale, il...

- Et quoi ? - hurla Sirius – Quoi ? Il aurait été mieux, tout seul, avec pour seule compagnie son ancien professeur de potions, le foutu Monstre des cachots, le grandiose Severus Snape ?

Sirius était presque hystérique désormais. Il était bien le seul à penser au bien être de Harry. Tous les autres n'en avaient en réalité rien à foutre, tout ce qui leur importait était de ne pas voir ressurgir un deuxième Lord Noir.

Severus roula des yeux pour se donner contenance. Black était plus qu'idiot. C'était un parfait abrutit, un incapable.

- Ne t'en déplaise, l'idée de m'enfermer dans un manoir lugubre avec un Potter ne m'enchante guère Black. Simplement, mes recherches sur la potion qui..

- Quelle potion Snivelus ? Tu trouves rien, j'ai même l'impression, et ce ne serait pas si impossible que ça, que tu fais semblant de chercher ! Soit disant, Snivelus est un grand maître dans l'Art des potions ! Des conneries oui !

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes s'étaient indubitablement rapprochés et se fixaient l'un l'autre, semblant prêts à se battre à mains nues à tout moment.

- Une telle potion ne peut tomber du ciel Black, cela nécessite du travail, des recherches et donc du temps, bien que ces notions te sont surement totalement étrangères.

Les yeux de Snape étaient maintenant enragés. Sa fierté l'empêchait de laisser un profane imbécile tel que Black dénigrer son Art et ses capacités. Il continua :

- Si Potter avait été enfermé, j'aurais certainement été plus tranquille pour mes recherches. Courir après lui et l'empêcher de devenir un assassin tous les quarts d'heure me prend un temps non négligeable figures-toi.

Et alors que la dispute s'envenimait, personne ne remarqua le léger grincement de la porte. Le bracelet de Snape ne vibra pas ; au pied d'un lit, à l'étage, gisait le cadavre du second bracelet, celui d'Harry, en miettes.


	15. Chapter 15

**_De retour ! (bon juillet ou aout, c'est presque pareil, non?). Je vous poste aujourd'hui Deux chapitres en contrepartie de mon retard. _**

**_Bonnes vacances aux chanceux et courage aux travailleurs ! _**

Jour XIV

- Et merde ! Snape !

Sirius sentit une migraine atroce prête à lui fendre le crâne. Harry. Harry avait disparu. L'homme donna un coup de poing rageur contre la porte. Comment était-ce possible ?

Les pas du professeur de potions ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans les escaliers de la demeure des Black.

- Décidément Black, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi – lança Snape, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

L'aigreur des propos de Snape n'atteignit pas l'animagus. Celui-ci ne cessait de se frotter la nuque, et se tenait au mur de la chambre d'Harry. Lorsqu'il atteignit le palier, Snape grinça des dents. Potter. Il avait certainement fui.

- Qu'est-ce.. - commença l'homme en noir -

- Harry a disparu. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre

Sirius avait nettement pâli en l'espace de quelques minutes. Son teint blafard ne faisait que faire plus ressortir encore ses yeux tirés et son visage cerné.

- Mais le bracelet – demanda Snape – je ne crois pas avoir..

- Le bracelet ? - le coupa l'animagus avec aigreur – Il est là, déchiqueté. Il n'est pas aussi bête que vous le pensez.

Sirius pointa le doigt en direction du bijou en lambeau, au pied du lit de son filleul.

- Et merde – souffla Snape.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je pense que cela devrait aller. S'ils ne m'ont toujours pas retrouvé, c'est qu'ils ne se sont aperçus de ma disparition qu'il y a peu de temps. Je dois trouver un moyen pour briser le sort anti-transplannage que Dumbledore a posé. Je ne peux pas continuer à marcher, et les transports ne sont pas assez discrets. Je dois trouver un briseur de sorts. Ensuite, je partirai. Je dois quitter l'Angleterre. Je dois les semer. _Je dois les oublier._ Ils ne représentent plus rien. Ils n'ont été à mes côtés que pour la bataille, j'ai été leur jouet. Le pantin de Dumbledore, l'ami cool de Ron, le copain respecté d'Hermione. _Rien de plus. _Je sors du bus moldu. Un hôtel. Parfait. J'ai besoin de dormir. Demain, je partirai. Cela ira. _Loin d'eux, cela ne peut être que mieux. _J'entre discrètement dans l'hôtel moldu, à l'aspect quelque peu miteux. Le hall est exigu et respire la crasse. Oui c'est parfait.

Je me dirige rapidement vers le vieil homme de l'accueil.

- Bonjour, il vous reste une chambre ?

- Oui, il doit me rester quelque chose. Les touristes se font rares ces temps-ci – me répond l'Homme, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans un vieil ordinateur poussiéreux, - Ah ! J'ai une chambre simple, libre dès maintenant, ou bien une suite mais il faudra attendre 13h.

- La chambre m'ira très bien – je me force à sourire, ce type ne doit pas me trouver étrange.

- Très bien. C'est au nom de ?

Merde. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Lewis. Peter.

- Très bien Monsieur Lewis. Le paiement de la chambre se fait le jour de votre départ. Tenez, voici votre clé.

Je hoche la tête, remercie l'homme, m'empare de la clé et monte rapidement les misérables escaliers. Tout est moche ici. L'odeur de renfermé m'assaille les narines tandis que je traverse les couloirs étroits de l'hôtel. J'atteins rapidement ma chambre, la numéro 22, comme indiqué sur la clé. Je pose l'unique sac en ma possession et m'affale sur l'unique petit lit de la pièce . Je suis seul. _J'ai toujours été seul. _Je me sens mal. _Je me suis toujours senti mal. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis épuisé. Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Demain, je trouverai des solutions. Demain.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Voici le jour XV. il se décline en trois parties. Bonne lecture ! **_

Jour XV

_Matin du Jour XV_

Dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, la tension était palpable. Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards accusateurs au vieux directeur, et des regards meurtriers à Sirius.

L'animagus, lui, baissait la tête, bien conscient d'être le fautif de l'histoire.

- Comment allons-nous le retrouver ? - gémissait Sirius, au bord de la panique – Nous n'avons aucun indice !

- Du calme Sirius. Premièrement, Harry est toujours sous un sort d'anti-transplannage. Il n'a certainement pas eu le temps de l'ôter. Il ne peut pas être bien loin – répondit calmement le directeur, tout en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

- Potter s'est enfui il y a une trentaine d'heures Albus, voire plus. Même sans transplannage, il peut être très loin d'ici – lança Snape, tout en haussant un sourcil.

Le vieux directeur soupira et se tourna vers son maître de potions :

- Deuxièmement – souffla le directeur - j'ai également lancé sur Harry un sort d'anti-cheminette. Ses seuls moyens de locomotion restent alors les transports moldus, un balai , le magicobus ou bien la marche. Je pense que dans l'état d'esprit où il est, Harry doit vouloir ôter le sort anti-transplannage. Il n'a certainement pas encore quitté l'Angleterre.

Sirius releva le regard vers le directeur, l'espoir éclairant soudain ses prunelles :

- Albus, il suffit de le chercher. Avec de l'aide, nous aurons rapidement fait le tour de l'Angleterre et...

- Utilises ce qui te sert de cerveau pour une fois Black ! - cracha Snape – tu veux qu'on demande gentiment aux aurors ou à l'Ordre de nous aider à trouver ton imbécile de filleul ?

- Et bien – bredouilla Sirius, pas sûr de comprendre le problème.

Devant l'air piteux de l'animagus, Snape ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et de regarder son ennemi de toujours avec dédain :

- Tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais Black. Quand ils vont nous demander pour quelle raison Potter a disparu, que veux-tu qu'on réponde ? Que cet imbécile est allé faire un tour et qu'il s'est perdu ?

Sirius sentit la colère embraser son visage. Soudain, il s'approcha de Snape et le saisit à la gorge :

- Alors trouve une solution Snivelus puisque tu te crois si malin !

- Sirius ! - tonna le directeur d'une voix emplie de colère qui fit rapidement lâcher l'animagus - ces altercations puériles ne nous aident en aucun cas à retrouver Harry. Un peu de maturité de votre part à tous les deux – dit-il tout en lança un regard sévère à Snape – ne serait pas du luxe.

- Très bien Albus. Je vous laisse chercher des idées. Après tout, c'est votre golden boy. Pas le mien.

Sans prêter attention au regard déçu que lui lança le directeur, Snape, dans un mouvement de cape qui n'appartient qu'à lui, quitta rapidement le manoir, laissant seul l'animagus inquiet et le vieil homme dépassé.

L'homme en noir transplanna chez lui et se laissa lourdement tomber dans le moelleux fauteuil de son petit salon.

Parfait – se dit-il, tout en se servant un généreux verre de Whisky-pur-feu – un peu de tranquillité ne peut pas me faire de mal. La potion de Potter attendra. De toute façon, le morveux a disparu - et il ferma les yeux, un fin sourire satisfait étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione. Elle peut certainement m'aider. _Elle ne voudra pas. Elle va me coincer. _Non, c'est mon amie, quoi qu'il en soit. _Mon amie ? _Oui. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aidera. _Elle va me dénoncer. _SI elle le fait, je prendrais la fuite. Voilà tout.

Foutu Albus ! Il a fallu qu'il me colle un sort anti-cheminette ! _Cet insupportable vieillard. _Il croit peut-être que cela peut m'empêcher de fuir. Il se trompe. Le chaudron Baveur est bondé et l'ambiance est à la bonne humeur. Mon charme de glamour me permet de passer inaperçu. Venir ici en tant qu'Harry Potter ne m'aurait pas aidé à être discret. J'en suis à mon cinquième verre. Je crois. Il faut que j'enlève ce foutu sort. Après, je pourrai quitter l'Angleterre tranquillement. On ne me retrouvera pas. _Jamais. _Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je veux partir. _Je crois que je n'en peux plus. _Ils ont voulu me manipuler, et ils ont réussi finalement. J'ai fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Pourquoi ne me foutent-ils pas la paix ? _Et cette stupide histoire de Riddle dans ma tête. _Stupide. _Ils veulent me piéger. _Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Non.

Je sens soudain le regard pesant d'un homme sur moi. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il est assis seul au fond du bar, et son visage est partiellement masqué par le lourd tissu de sa capuche. Je jette un peu d'argent sur la table, et me lève. SI quelqu'un me reconnaît, je suis foutu. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Je sors rapidement. Le brouhaha de la foule m'oppresse. J'ai le sentiment que tout le monde me regarde. Non. C'est juste la panique. Je commence à faire quelque pas dans la rue bondée. Des rires. Des bavardages. Des discussions sans fin. Je serre les dents. Depuis quand suis-je aussi antisocial ? _Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde était hypocrite. _Oui, hypocrite. _Cruel. _Oui. _Égoïste_. Oui, ils ne pensent qu'à leurs gueules. Alors que je me fraie difficilement un chemin entre les passants surexcités, j'écoute quelques conversations.

- Non attends Jim, tu ne te rends pas compte, j'ai..

- En fait quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire et…

- L'allée des embrumes ! Mais tu es fou !

Quelle blague. Ça y'est. En même pas un mois, le sujet ''Voldemort la terreur'' a disparu. Les gens sont passés à autre chose. Ils reprennent leurs vies là où ils l'avaient laissée. _Ces monstres. _Moi, je ne peux pas faire ça. Moi, je suis né avec ça, et je crèverais avec. La mort de Tom n'y changera rien. La fin de la guerre ne suffit pas à mon âme. Je fais partie de la guerre. Elle est morte. _Je meurs aussi. _Je dois arrêter de penser à ça. Je suis vivant. _Encore_. Je me reconcentre sur les discussions autour de moi :

- Et si on allait en France ? Il paraît que...

- Stan ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

_Stan ? _Stan. Pourquoi ce prénom me perturbe tant ? Stan. _Rocade. _Le magicobus ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être con des fois ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé en sortant du Square ? Je demande poliment à des passants où trouver le magicobus.

Une heure plus tard, il m'ouvre grand ses portes, et c'est avec un fin sourire aux lèvres que je m'engouffre à l'intérieur.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Re ! Bon, j'avoue, la publication est assez chaotique. Mais quand je le peux, je publie, surtout que ma fic est loin d'être abandonnée ! Des commentaires positifs ou pas sont un énorme encouragement, et me permettent de savoir ce que vous en pensez de cette histoire ! Je compte sur vous ! Merci, et, je l'espère, bonne lecture ! _**

_Après-midi_ _du jour XV_

Devant moi, la maison d'Hermione. Bien. J'avance prudemment sur le pallier de la demeure et tape trois coups brefs à l'immense porte d'entrée. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'impatienter. Vingt secondes plus tard, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, au style pompeux et à la coiffure parfaite ouvre la porte et m'offre un large sourire :

- Bonjour, Monsieur ?

- Peter Lewis. Madame Granger je suppose – dis-je en lui tendant la main et en lui offrant un sourire aussi large que le sien.

Elle me rend ma poignée de main avec chaleur et je commence à trouver cette femme un peu trop naïve.

- Oui. Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Lewis ?

- Je travaille pour le ministère de la Magie. On m'a envoyé ici pour que je puisse m'entretenir avec votre fille, Miss Hermione Granger.

Je m'épate moi même. Le mensonge vient à ma bouche avec une facilité déconcertante. Me vieillir d'une dizaine d'années n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

- Oh ! Rien de grave j'espère ?

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et la rassure immédiatement :

- C'est tout le contraire Madame. Son profil nous intéresse, au vu de ses capacités scolaires plus que remarquables. On m'envoie lui proposer d'effectuer un stage au sein du ministère.

Elle rayonne littéralement et m'ouvre un peu plus la porte. _Imbécile._

- Oh ! Entrez, je vous en prie, je l'appelle immédiatement.

Je pénètre d'un pas vif dans le hall de la demeure. Elle est aussi élégante à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Le hall d'entrée semble disproportionné et un immense escalier en fer forgé borde les deux côtés de la pièce. Devant moi, une large ouverture en arche semble donner un accès direct au salon.

À mon grand étonnement, la mère d'Hermione ne crie pas son nom pour l'appeler. Elle me fait simplement un sourire d'excuse et se dirige au premier étage.

Bien. Tout semble se dérouler correctement. Je dois faire comprendre à Hermione qui je suis. Elle va m'aider.

Au bout de quelque minutes, la mère et la fille apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Hermione semble se tortiller et la couleur brique qui orne son visage me laisse penser que sa mère lui a déjà expliqué la situation. Je souris, lui serre la main, tandis que Madame Granger nous installe dans un coin tranquille de l'immense salon. Elle s'excuse rapidement et lance un regard bienveillant à sa fille :

- Je vous laisse donc discuter. Et offre quelque chose à boire à Monsieur Lewis ma chérie.

- Bien sur maman. Monsieur ?

Je souris et hoche négativement la tête :

- Non merci mademoiselle, c'est très gentil. Bien. Comme votre mère a du vous l'expliquer, je travaille pour le ministère et nous avions pensé que..

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. La mère d'Hermione est sortie discrètement. C'est le moment où jamais. Hermione, elle, me regarde toujours, une expression soucieuse sur le visage :

- Monsieur, vous disiez ?

Je plante alors mon regard dans le sien :

- Hermione !

À la façon dont elle m'observe, je pense qu'elle croit que je suis fou. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

- C'est moi, Harry – je lui souffle.

- Comment ? Mais ..

- Hermione Granger, je suis Harry James Potter, actuellement sous un sortilège de glamour et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je crois qu'elle va s'étouffer. J'observe les différentes expressions qui se succèdent sur son visage : choc, méfiance, déception. Bien.

- Harry ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Qui est Patmol ? - me demande-t-elle, soudain plus tendue.

- Sirius Black, mon parrain, meilleur ami de mon père, et stupide chien baveux à ces heures perdues.

Elle me sourit enfin. Bien, on avance.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et pourquoi toute cette comédie ? Je ne..

- Hermione, écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais je te promets que je le ferais. Si j'ai besoin de toi, c'est parce que j'ai besoin que tu retires le sort anti-transplannage qui m'empêche de ..

- Quoi ? anti-transplannage ? Mais qui t'as posé ça ? Harry tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

Je mords l'intérieur de ma jour. Rester calme. Surtout rester calme. Espérer qu'Hermione obéisse sans poser de question était complètement utopique.

- Dumbledore me l'a jeté. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi en détails maintenant. Peux-tu m'aider oui ou non ?

- Non ! Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il se passe.

_Sale peste. _La colère gronde en moi. _Je savais qu'elle ne m'aiderait pas. Personne ne le fait. _

- Je t'en prie Hermione.

- Non. Explique-moi d'abord et j'essaierai de t'aider ensuite.

Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise et attrape le poignet d'Hermione, avant de le secouer fortement.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer Hermione !

Une lueur de peur traverse les prunelles de mon amie. _Enfin, mon semblant d'amie. _Mes mains tremblent. La colère . La déception. La rancune. Les émotions m'immergent, et je suffoque presque.

_- Granger, tu vas m'aider. Que tu le veuilles ou non._

J'observe avec un certaine satisfaction la jeune fille paniquer. Très bien. Tout va bien se passer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Severus Snape se réveilla en sursaut, faisant chuter son verre d'alcool. Ses épaules s'arquèrent, sa nuque se raidit. Appuyant sur son bras gauche de toutes ses forces, il se leva et se précipita vers la cheminée pour contacter le vieux directeur.

- Albus. Vous êtes seul ?

- Oui Severus. Que se passe-t-il ?

En une seconde, le vieil homme traversa la cheminée et se retrouva dans le salon de son professeur de potions.

- Le môme est en colère.

- Mais il ne vous appelle pas n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le vieux directeur, une lueur inquiète au fond du regard.

- Non. Il ne m'appelle pas, mais c'est tout comme. Comme il ignore ma... condition, comme vous dites, il ne se contrôle pas et je reçois sa colère, assez spectaculaire d'ailleurs. Il y a peut-être un moyen ici de le rejoindre.

- Combien de temps avons-nous Severus ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il se calme, nous perdrons cette chance.

Snape lança un regard interrogateur à son mentor. C'était le moment. Albus le savait.

- Allez-y Severus – souffla-t-il – et soyez prudent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus.

- Transplannez directement à Hastings Severus, et mettez les protections en place.

Snape hocha imperceptiblement la tête, posa sa main droite sur la marque des mangemorts, ferma les yeux et disparut. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était sur le porche d'une maison, dans un quartier certainement moldu. Bien. Cela semblait avoir fonctionné. Mais où Potter était-il allé se fourrer ? Le morveux était probablement à l'intérieur. Ses yeux balayèrent la place dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice. Une petite boîte en acier attira son attention. Un journal moldu dépassait de sa fente. Sur la petite plaque qui ornait la boîte aux lettres, les noms ''Mr et Mrs Granger'' apparaissaient. Granger. Bien sur, la petite amie inavouée du morveux. Il laissa un rictus s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de se demander ce qui avait pu pousser Potter à ressentir une telle colère face à Miss-je-sais-tout.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il entra le plus silencieusement possible dans la maison et se jeta rapidement un sort de silence. Des échos de discussion provenaient de la pièce en face de lui, tandis que quelques bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à l'étage supérieur. Il fallait espérer que Potter ne soit pas en haut. Alors qu'il s'approchait à pas feutrés de ce qui semblait être un immense salon, les bruits étouffés de la conversation lui parvinrent de manière plus audible.

- Harry, je t'en prie, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Un rire aigre lui répondit.

- Harry ! QU'est-ce que tu fais ? S'il-te-plait je..

- La ferme Granger. Si tu m'aides, je partirais, et je te foutrais la paix. Tu vas seulement aller chercher tes bouquins sur le sujet. Je t'attends ici. Ne tente rien, ou tu risques de le regretter.

Snape, malgré le sort de silence, retint sa respiration. Ce n'était pas Potter. En tout cas ça ne l'était plus. Comment Miss parfaite pouvait ne pas s'en rendre compte? Snape se faufila contre le mur du hall jusqu'à être au plus près de l'arche. Il glissa un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce. Potter lui tournait le dos tandis qu'il serrait le bras d'Hermione. Parfait. Il attira le regard de la jeune fille et posa rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Futée, la jeune gryfondor ne posa les yeux sur son professeur que l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Potter, lui continuait à parler sans se rendre compte qu'une nouvelle personne avait fait son entrée dans le salon.

Snape sortit sa baguette et se prépara à immobiliser le jeune Homme. Même dépourvu de sa baguette magique, Potter pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Snape grogna intérieurement en pensant que c'était lui qui lui avait appris à utiliser sa magie par sa seule volonté. La situation pouvait maintenant se retourner contre lui.

Sans plus attendre, Snape pétrifia silencieusement le jeune Homme qui tomba à Terre dans un brut mat. La jeune fille ne put retenir un cri d'effroi.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Expliquez-moi, je ne ..

Snape ôta rapidement le sort de silence qu'il s'était jeté et planta ses prunelles noires dans celles de la jeune fille :

- Taisez-vous Granger. Et cessez donc de m'appeler Professeur.

- Non ! - Cria presque la jeune femme – j'exige que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe et..

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ce qui fit taire Hermione. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers.

- Écoutez Granger – souffla Snape, d'un ton sec qui fit frémir la jeune fille – Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois partir. Si vous tenez tant à savoir, allez voir le directeur. Mais si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre petit-ami, taisez cette visite à toute autre personne.

Après un dernier regard glacial à son ancienne élève, Snape s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme toujours tétanisé et transplanna dans un mouvement de cape.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey ! Voici la dernière partie du jour XV. C'est ici que ça commence vraiment. Bonne lecture ! _**

_Soirée du jour XV_

Dans une petite maison reculée de la ville d'Hastings, deux hommes se faisaient face.

- Les protections ?

- En place. Pour le moment, seuls vous et moi pouvons entrer et sortir d'ici.

- Bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa rapidement et c'est dans un souffle que le vieil homme demanda :

- Comment va-t-il Severus ?

- Je crois qu'il a ce soir atteint le point de chute. Il n'est plus Harry Potter.

Le visage du vieux directeur s'affaissa imperceptiblement, mais ce détail n'échappa pas au maître de potions.

- Et où est-il ?

- Au premier étage, dans une pièce vide.

- Vide ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné une chambre, il risque..

- Albus – intima Snape, semblant exaspéré – je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi la gravité de la situation. J'ai du enfermer Potter. Lorsque nous avons transplanné et que je l'ai libéré de l'entrave, j'ai vu dans ses yeux que venir ici ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses projets. Il m'a sauté dessus.

Les paupières du vieux directeur se fermèrent un instant et Snape crut une seconde que le vieil homme s'était endormi. Mais Dumbledore soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Severus ? Je suis totalement impuissant.

Snape était sous le choc. Jamais en plus de dix-huit années de service il n'avait vu le directeur si abattu.

- Albus – grogna-t-il, espérant ainsi faire réagir son mentor – ressaisissez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Votre Golden boy est en vie, le Lord est mort, et les gryfondors sont toujours aussi stupides et bornés. Tout va pour le mieux.

Albus laissa un fin sourire recouvrir son visage et posa sa main sur le genou de Snape :

- Mon cher ami, que serais-je sans vous ?

- Vous seriez certainement encore un peu plus fou que vous ne l'êtes aujourd'hui, rien de bien méchant.

Bien que le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas filtrer une quelconque marque d'humour, Albus Dumbledore connaissait bien son maître de potions. Il essayait de le faire sourire pour qu'il retrouve bien vite le statut de chef qui lui était réservé. Albus avait toujours été un meneur d'Hommes.

Il ressentit une pointe amère lui taillader le coeur : il avait été un meneur, oui. Il avait mené des Hommes à la mort, des enfants à la souffrance, des familles au deuil.

- Albus ! - grogna Snape, plus fort cette fois-ci – arrêtez de vous apitoyez sur votre sort. Je vais trouver cette potion, et votre petit protégé sera de nouveau lui-même.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'imposes cette charge Severus. Si tu échoues, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. Ton cœur est déjà bien trop empli de regrets et de remords.

- Cessez donc ces belles paroles typiquement gryfondoresques Albus. Mon cœur va très bien- siffla-t-il, levant les yeux en l'air - , merci. Et puis, je ne fais pas ça pour le morveux mais pour moi. Je serais plus que désolé d'apprendre que Minerva vous a remplacé au poste de directeur de Poudlard, l'ancien directeur ayant sombré dans une dépression. Elle est bien pire que vous et je pourrais bien ne pas m'en remettre.

L'échange, bien que rigide en apparence, réchauffa le cœur du vieil Homme. Severus était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel quand il le voulait bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je fulmine. _Bâtards._ Ils m'ont retrouvé. _Ils veulent ma peau._ Je suis dans une pièce aux murs complètement nus et vide de tout meuble. Seule une petite lucarne tout en haut du mur en face de moi apporte un peu de lumière. Une cellule. _Je suis enfermé. _Ces monstres m'ont fait prisonnier. _Je dois faire quelque chose. _Les tuer ? _Non, pas si vite. _M'enfuir ? _Je suis surveillé. Je dois coopérer._ Coopérer avec ses monstres ? C'est hors de question ! _Pourtant, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de sortir d'ici. _Je soupire. La chaleur dans la pièce mal aérée me gêne. Mais l'obscurité me rassure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? _Rien, ils sont mauvais, ils ne me veulent que du mal. _J'avais pensé que Sirius m'appréciait. _Je me suis trompé. _Je croyais que Dumbledore tenait à moi. _Foutaise. Je ne suis que son jouet. Maintenant qu'il est usé, il le jette à la cave. _Je me lève et commence à arpenter la petite pièce. Rien. Il n'y a absolument rien à regarder. J'approche de la porte. Elle est nue : aucune serrure ou poignée n'est apparente. Bien, elle se ferme donc de l'extérieur. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Je m'assoies sur le sol et repose mon dos contre le mur en face de la porte. _Ils viendront. _Un peu de patience.

_**PS : J'ai pas mal de visiteurs, mais très peu d'avis ! i Or je me rends compte que c'est primordial de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ce que vous écrivez ! Alors si le coeur vous en dit, laissez-moi des reviews, dites-moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, si l'écriture vous parait fluide ou si c'est horrible ! Je vous remercie ;) **_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Je n'ai tellement pas d'excuse pour ce retard... ! Je pense vite terminer cette histoire, et tout publier d'un coup, histoire de ne pas passe 10 ans dessus. _**

**_Bonne lecture et laisser un commentaire peut être sympathique ! Merci ! _**

Jour XVI

- Potter !

La voix de Snape me fait sursauter et je suis sur pieds dans la seconde. Snape. _Ce bâtard. _Ce n'est que lui. Un soupir résigné s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Snape m'observe attentivement, et se tient sur le pas de la porte. Sa baguette est fermement ancrée dans sa main droite, sous la large manche de sa cape.

- Si vous êtes dans de meilleures dispositions qu'hier, vous pourriez peut-être manger quelque chose.

Il semble nerveux et sa proposition ressemble plus à une question. Il veut voir ma réaction. _Je dois jouer le jeu. _

- Oui, je meurs de faim.

Je tente de glisser un regard désolé vers lui. Il ne semble pas dupe pour autant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils me collent Snape ? _Le jeu sera serré._

- Très bien, alors suivez-moi.

Il me fait un signe de la tête et me pousse devant lui. Il a même peur que je l'attaque par derrière. Il a raison d'avoir peur._ Mais je ne dois rien tenter_. Pas maintenant. _Je dois l'endormir. _

Nous descendons des escaliers et nous pénétrons dans une petite cuisine qui semble moldue.

Arrivés devant la petite table, Snape me fait signe de m'asseoir et de manger le semblant de plat dressé devant moi. J'obéis. _Pas maintenant Harry, pas maintenant. _

- Où sommes-nous ? - je demande, le plus innocemment possible.

- Quelque part.

Bien. On va s'amuser ici.

- Potter !

Je relève vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Oui ?

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je retiens de justesse un rire caustique s'échapper de ma gorge. Snape qui me demande comment je me sens. Il semble y avoir un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais... c_'est un piège. _

- Et bien... - je baisse la tête, et prend un air contrit – ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Votre escapade ne vous a pas suffisamment aéré l'esprit ?

Bon sang. Il va me faire chier. C'est sur.

oOoOoOoOo

Snape s'affala sur le fauteuil sombre du salon. Il fulminait. Comment Albus avait pu lui faire ça ?

Le gamin s'était tenu tranquille et n'avait même pas bronché quand il lui avait fallu retourner dans la cellule qui lui servait de chambre. Une comédie finement jouée. Cependant, duper le maître des potions de Poudlard n'était pas si aisé. Snape avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa triste existence : le mensonge était un ami qu'il savait manier à la perfection, et l'hypocrisie demeurait son terrain de jeu favori. Potter n'était plus. En tout cas, plus beaucoup. Soudain en rage, Severus entreprit de fouiller sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'ouvrages qui pourraient l'aider. Prévoyant, il avait emporté la plupart de ses affaires personnelles dans la vieille bâtisse dès que Potter avait été retrouvé. Quelques uns de ses vieux livres pourraient lui être utiles. Il se servit un verre de Scotch et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. La journée allait être longue.

oOoOoOoOo

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres. Seul Snape est présent ici, j'en suis sûr. J'ai une migraine vivace qui m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Je me sens mal. Je dois réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce que je fais, à ce que je dis. Je ne comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivé là. Les jours précédents défilent devant mes yeux sans que je puisse leur donner une quelconque logique. Je crois que je ne vais pas bien. _Ou bien eux ne vont pas bien._ Non, non, je crois que c'est moi. Je suis assis par terre dans cette pièce poussiéreuse, noire et vide. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Je ferme les yeux. Je crois que j'ai un problème.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Ça continue ! Des commentaires ? Appréciez-vous cette histoire ? ou pas ? Je veux des avis ! XD _**

Jour XVII

Je me réveille en sueur. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Un pichet d'eau et un verre sont posés devant moi. C'est certain désormais. Je suis un genre de prisonnier. Le sang semble pulser contre mes tempes et je me sens fiévreux. Snape m'a fait comprendre que je pourrais avoir un lit, une chambre, si je restais tranquille. J'en rêve. Mon dos est tout simplement foutu et l'idée même de prendre une douche, même tiède, me paraît merveilleuse. Il faut que je lui parle. Je crois que ça va mieux. Je vais lui expliquer. Tout ça doit être le contrecoup de la guerre. Je vais lui expliquer. Il va comprendre. Il le faut.

oOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Snape se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Rien. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'élaborer, au moins théoriquement, une potion assez forte qui aurait pu redonner pleine conscience au garçon. Mais les quelques tests qu'il avait fait sur Potter s'étaient avérés non concluants. Le gamin avait semblé redevenir un peu plus lucide, oui. Mais le changement drastique et la douleur vivace qu'il aurait du ressentir ne s'étaient pas pointés, ce qui signifiait que la potion n'avait pas réussi à séparer les deux âmes.

Snape se triturait les méninges depuis plus d'une heure, et avait bu entre temps un nombre de verres d'alcool dont il n'était pas capable de se souvenir, quand Albus se décida finalement à faire son entrée dans la triste demeure.

Le regard nerveux que peu de personnes lui connaissaient le hantait à ce moment-même et Snape déglutit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas réussi. Pas encore. Et le vieil homme semblait pourtant reposer tous ses espoirs en lui, et en ses talents de potionniste.

- Severus.

Le vieux mage inclina légèrement la tête et força un pâle sourire sur son visage. Seulement Snape n'était pas un gryfondor et voir qu'Albus l'avait oublié lui fit claquer la langue.

- Albus, ne songez même pas à me faire croire que tout va bien. Que s'est-il passé avec le ministère ?

Le vieux directeur sembla plus amusé qu'autre chose par la réplique du maître de potion et lui lança un vague regard d'excuse.

- Ils se posent des questions. Trop idiotes sans doute pour qu'elles puissent nous inquiéter mais j'ai bien peur que la disparition d'Harry finisse par semer le doute. Les gens sortent à peine d'une guerre terrible et imaginer un revirement catastrophique ne leur paraît certainement pas absurde.

Snape soupira discrètement et Albus finit par prendre place en face de lui, redonnant d'un coup de baguette magique quasiment invisible une deuxième jeunesse au fauteuil miteux qui trônait dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant.

- Albus, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé. J'ai testé certaines choses mais cela n'est pas suffisant.

Le vieux directeur leva son regard sur l'homme en face de lui et lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

- Severus, mon enfant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu trouves un tel remède en si peu de temps. Ne t'accable pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

- Je ne m'accable pas Albus. Je vous fais mon rapport, rien de plus.

Albus sourit encore et voir le vieux bonhomme se moquer de lui si directement fit presque tiquer le maitre de potions.

Le silence s'installa sur la pièce. Un silence reposant et confortable, comme souvent entre les deux hommes. Severus devait bien reconnaître ça au vieux fou. Sa présence, bien qu'insupportable de mièvrerie, n'était pas oppressante, bien au contraire.

- Fais le venir Severus. Je dois, je crois, me rendre compte par moi-même de la situation.

Snape ne sembla pas enchanté mais acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors que je commençais sérieusement à déprimer, Snape entre dans la pièce. Dire qu'il le fait violemment est un euphémisme.

- Potter ?

Il me regarde étrangement. C'est en croisant ce regard que je me souviens de ce qui s'est produit lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé. Je tourne la tête, par honte je crois. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Levez-vous. Albus est ici et voudrait vous voir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un vague espoir. Albus. Albus va m'aider.

Je me lève précipitamment et sors de la pièce. J'ai la sensation de me réveiller peu à peu, comme si le voile qui opacifiait mon esprit se retirait lentement.

- Venez, il est au salon.

Je hoche la tête et le suis sans un bruit dans les escaliers.

Le Directeur se lève à notre arrivée et me fait signe de m'asseoir face à lui. J'obéis sans rechigner. Le mal de tête qui me vrille les tempes est de plus en plus insoutenable.

- Harry ?

Je lève la tête et fixe mes yeux dans ceux de celui que j'ose encore considérer comme une sorte de parent. J'ai besoin de lui. Il doit m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

La question vient de Snape. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me la pose. J'essaye de lui répondre mais un violent vertige se saisit de moi et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de le chasser.

- Peut-être que les derniers tests que j'ai effectués sont plus probants je ne l'aurai cru.

- Expliquez vous Severus – le pressa le directeur

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est en état de panique. Son cerveau a du se rendre compte de l'invasion, mais il est incapable de réagir de manière cohérente – tout en parlant, Snape scrutait le visage du jeune homme : son regard fiévreux, son souffle rauque tout indiquait une réaction à la potion.

J'entends ce qu'ils disent. J'entends tout mais je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien.

- Ecoute moi Harry, me dit Dumbledore, Tom a envahi ton esprit et t'as fait accomplir des choses que tu n'aurais jamais eu idée de faire seul. Le professeur Snape essaye de trouver une solution, mais ce ne sera certainement pas facile pour toi.

- Mais, quoi ? Je …

Je n'arrive pas à aligner une phrase. Mon cerveau n'est plus qu'un vague chaos sans plus aucune cohésion. Je sens une chaleur monter le long de mon thorax, mes mains, ma nuque. La sueur qui s'échappe de moi ne m'empêche pourtant pas de frissonner. Et je sombre, encore, comme un énième rappel de la guerre, des morts, des larmes. Comme l'écho incessant des pas du Lord noir.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hop Hop Hop sur la lancée ! Le jour XIX tout à l'heure ! Merci à Brunhylde et Okawa pour leurs reviews qui redonnent la pêche :D Bonne lecture _**

Jour XVIII

Snape était dans le laboratoire depuis maintenant plus de 6 heures. Il tenait quelque chose, il en était certain. Le morveux avait semblé complètement médusé la veille, comme s'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme s'il était effrayé par ses propres actes. La potion qu'il lui avait fait ingurgiter le matin même ne devait pas être étrangère à cette réaction. Mais ce n'était pas assez. En allant le chercher ce matin, le gamin avait reprit son regard froid, ses gestes calculés. L'effet s'était donc dissipé. Et il n'était pas envisageable de lui donner chaque jour une dose de la potion : le morveux avait eu de la fièvre toute la nuit, et ne s'était endormi que sur les coups de quatre du matin. Un tel traitement, au quotidien, finirait par le tuer. Non, il fallait creuser encore, trouver une potion qui pourrait définitivement séparer les deux facettes de la personnalité du morveux. Le professeur soupira lourdement, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait face à lui un défi cornélien, voire impossible, à relever.

Mais Snape n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre. Il fallait reprendre les ingrédients, en trouver d'autres il fallait sauver ce foutu gosse auquel tenait tant le vieux fou.

Gosse qui décidemment, avait décidé de l'emmerder jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveille sur un matelas miteux qui semble avoir été disposé dans la cellule hier soir. Les draps sont imbibés de sueur et tous mes membres semblent engourdis. Mais je me sens bien mieux aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé la veille. _Ils ont voulu m'empoisonner. _Oui. J'ai le vague souvenir d'une conversation où Snape dit m'avoir donné une potion. J'essaye de me souvenir plus en détails de la veille mais mon cerveau refuse de me donner une quelconque information. _Je dois rester sur mes gardes_. Et surtout, il faut que je parte. Je ne me laisserai pas faire par ces ingrats. Je les ai tous sauvé, j'ai sacrifié ma vie pour la leur. _Ils me le rendent d'une étrange façon. _Ils tentent de me faire passer pour un fou. _Ils sont jaloux de mes pouvoirs. Ils ont peur de moi. _Ils ont raison de me craindre. Je les hais tous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bonsoir Albus. Mademoiselle Granger.

Le ton clairement irrité de Snape fit sourire le vieux directeur.

- Bonsoir Severus. Comme tu le vois, mademoiselle Granger m'accompagne ce soir. Elle est venue me trouver, sur tes conseils, et je n'ai pu me résoudre à lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

Le grognement qu'émit le professeur ne sembla pas décourager la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir professeur Snape

- Vous ne pouvez pas le voir. C'est trop dangereux.

- Voyons Severus – souffla le directeur – je suis sûr que si l'un de nous l'accompagne, la rencontre pourra se dérouler sans embuche.

Snape fit le geste aux invités de s'asseoir et se mit à préparer du thé, qui calmerait sans doutes les pulsions trop optimistes du vieux fou.

- Albus, la courte phase de lucidité de Potter dont vous avez été témoin est terminée. Permettre à mademoiselle Granger de voir son… ami, dans de telles circonstances, ne me paraît que très peu judicieux. De plus on ne sait pas quelle réaction il peut avoir suite à ce qui s'est passé chez elle.

- Je prends le risque dans ce cas – sourit le vieil homme.

- Quel risque ne prendriez-vous pas Albus ? - marmonna le professeur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bonjour Hermione

- Harry- souffle-t-elle

Elle me lance un étrange regard, mi- inquiet, mi- effrayé. Dumbledore m'accorde un chaleureux sourire tandis que Snape reste sur ses gardes, les jointures de ses mains se crispant comme par automatisme.

Je prends un air contrit, abaisse lentement mon visage vers le sol et tortille mes doigts. L'image de repentant que je souhaitais donner semble avoir son effet sur Hermione. Elle reprend peu à peu son assurance et adresse à Dumbledore un léger sourire rassuré, qui ne tarde pas à avoir l'effet recherché.

- Nous devrions laisser ces jeunes gens à leurs retrouvailles Severus. Un petit thé nous ferait le plus grand bien, et puis vous me semblez bien pâle…

Snape lève les yeux au ciel, adresse un dernier regard à Hermione et quitte la pièce à la suite du vieux directeur.

- Je suis terriblement désolé de ce qui s'est produit chez toi. J'espère que tu sais que je n'étais plus moi même à ce moment là ?

Elle semble décontenancée de me voir entrer si rapidement dans le vif du sujet. Mais elle est venue pour ça. Et j'ai besoin de son soutien auprès d'Albus. Un peu de confiance me permettra peut-être de trouver une échappatoire.

- Et bien…oui

Un lourd silence s'installe. Hermione est intelligente. _Elle sait que je suis moi-même, elle sait que je ne suis pas un autre._ Sait-elle que je les hais tous ?

- C'est difficile pour nous tu sais, on ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais..

- Je sais ma belle, mais sache que je vais mieux. J'ai des sortes de crises, mais Snape s'efforce de trouver une potion. Mes absences sont de plus en plus rares, et je me sens bien mieux.

J'ajoute à mon discours le sourire qu'elle est seule à connaître, celui qui lui était autrefois réservé, lorsque j'éprouvais pour elle autre chose que du dégout.

Cela semble même trop facile une larme coule le long de sa joue et elle penche doucement la tête sur le côté, comme toutes les fois où elle est émue. Elle veut tellement retrouver son Harry que la convaincre est pitoyablement aisé. Si leur faire croire que j'éprouve toujours les mêmes sentiments à leur égard me permet de fuir ces malades, je suis prêt à feindre et imiter.

Elle s'approche doucement et je l'attire dans mes bras. Sa tête se blottit contre mon épaule et je l'entends chuchoter mon prénom, comme un parent chuchote le prénom de son enfant suite à un accident évité de peu. Un chuchotement soulagé, rassuré. C'est très bien. _Puisque être celui que je suis ne semble convenir à personne, peut-être devrais-je devenir celui qu'ils veulent que je sois_. Oui. Je serais un menteur, mais un menteur libre.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Suite. Le prochain jour est un peu 'particulier', légers éléments de slash...Oui **__**sheltan plus aucun doute, les personnalités fusionnent. Les choses vont rapidement se compliquer à partir de maintenant ... ! **_

_** Bonne lecture ! Et reviews ! :)**_

Jour XIX

Harry état assis à la table de la cuisine il mangeait avec appétit et souriait même de temps en temps en croisant le regard d'Albus.

-Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ? - demanda le directeur au jeune homme - j'ai cru comprendre que ta rencontre avec Hermione s'était très bien déroulée ?

Le jeune Homme releva la tête et ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer quelques instants. Il repose sa fourchette à côté de son repas et répondit :

-Oui professeur. J'espère simplement qu'Hermione me laissera une seconde chance. Je l'ai effrayée la dernière fois.

-J'en suis sur Harry – répondit le Directeur dans un sourire

Le maitre de potions ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Dis-moi Harry, sens-tu encore une présence étrangère ? As-tu l'impression de faire ou dire des choses qui ne te sont pas habituelles ?

Le jeune homme arbora une mine contrite et tortilla ses doigts :

-Je sais que j'ai fait certaines choses bizarres et graves. Comme avec cette femme au parc. Mais depuis quelques jours, je ressens vraiment un apaisement : plus personne ne me parle et je n'ai pas l'impression d'agir étrangement.

Dumbledore incita le jeune homme à continuer d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui a pu se passer. J'étais comme absent, comme guidé par quelque chose. J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ces événements.

Albus sourit à son élève, se leva et tapota tendrement son épaule :

-Bien sur que non mon enfant. Tout ce que nous souhaitons c'est que tu te rétablisses.

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux désormais. Je pense que la potion du professeur Snape a bien fonctionné.

-C'est très bien Harry, j'étais certain que Severus nous serait d'une grande aide. Encore quelques jours et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Le jeune homme releva alors discrètement le regard, planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Severus et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Il se moque de nous Albus, ne me dites pas que vous êtes dupe.

- Peut-être me fais-je gâteux Severus, mais il me semble noter une nette amélioration de son comportement. La potion que tu lui as administrée a peut-être eu plus d'effets que tu ne sembles le croire.

Le professeur souffla à ses élucubrations. Il lui avait sauté aux yeux que le calme apparent du morveux n'était que comédie. Il avait oublié que le vieux fou aurait été prêt à avaler n'importe quoi pour croire au rétablissement de Potter.

- Non Albus, c'est simplement une autre technique de sa part. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement imaginer qu'une telle intrusion puisse se guérir en un temps si bref ?

Le vieux directeur émit une sorte de grognement assez inhabituel de sa part et quitta la pièce, laissant Snape seul et complètement abasourdi.

Comment le directeur pouvait sérieusement croire à cette farce ? Potter était tout de même très mauvais acteur ! Tout en soupirs, lamentations et exagérations ! Voir qu'il feintait un rétablissement n'avait rien de difficile !

Severus commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Personne, pas même Albus, ne semblait imaginer quel chaos habitait l'esprit du survivant. Le morveux devait certainement être devenu complètement fou, paranoïaque et devait passer ses journées à maudire ceux qu'il chérissait encore quelques semaines auparavant. Même miss-je-sais-tout s'était faite avoir ! Un doux sourire du brun et elle avait comme oublié la scène qui s'était produite chez elle. Tous des gryfondors, prêts à voir le bonheur et la paix même sur un champ de bataille, et incapables d'affronter la réalité.

Non, Severus Snape n'était décidément pas aidé. Potter avait viré taré, Albus, qui l'était déjà depuis longtemps, devenait dangereusement crédule, et Granger ne savait plus se servir de son cerveau pourtant habituellement en plutôt bon état de marche.

Il n'y avait plus que lui pour sortir l'affreux morveux de ce cauchemar. Car il n'en doutait pas vivre et penser en totale contradiction avec l'être que l'on est vraiment ne devait pas être de tout repos. La potion, c'était le seul espoir pour ce morveux éreintant et pour la survie de la propre stabilité mentale de l'homme en noir.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Il fallait que je vous poste celui-ci, je l'aime bien ! Mais attention, un peu particulier. D'ailleurs je préviens dès maintenant (pas trop tard j'espère...) que la suite de la fiction risque d'être plus sombre... plus dramatique. Bonne lecture, et je m'attends à des avis sur ce jour XX ! ;) _**

Jour XX

Je laisse un sourire effleurer mon visage. Ma main court sur la douce couverture qui recouvre le lit. On m'a donc attribué une chambre, finalement. Il y a même une petite salle de bain privée. La lumière de la pièce est tamisée, et une douce chaleur y règne. J'ai à peine le temps de me lever que Snape, sans plus de précautions, pénètre dans la chambre.

- Toute une suite pour ma personne ? Bien trop aimable.

- Faites taire votre insolence Potter. La chambre est une idée d'Albus.

Il avance jusqu'au lit et dépose un plateau sur le meuble de chevet. Je m'approche : un café, des gâteaux, un verre de jus d'orange et à côté, une petite fiole bleue, que je saisis d'une main. Une potion. Encore.

- Je ne boirais pas ceci

- Buvez Potter, ou je finirais par vous l'administrer d'une façon certainement moins plaisante

Il ne me fait pas peur mais je bois, bien qu'à contrecœur. Cependant j'ai soudain une irrépressible envie de rire. Lui. Snape. Il est à quelques centimètres de moi et un étrange frisson traverse mon corps. Je sais qui il est. Je sais ce qu'il est.

- Snape ?

- Depuis quand vous permettez-vous de m'appeler ainsi ?

Il se détourne et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre, mais je le rattrape par mes mots :

- Snape, tu m'appartiens n'est-ce pas ?

- La ferme. Je n'appartiens à personne. Buvez cette potion ou je vous fais avaler le reste de force.

Mais ses mains tremblent, son souffle est rauque. La fiole de potion glisse de mes doigts et se brise à mes pieds. Je sais qu'il est à moi. Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Je le sens de tout mon être. Je peux toucher son esprit.

Snape se fige et fait un autre pas en arrière, le regard toujours braqué dans le mien.

Je m'avance et saisis vivement son avant bras. C'est ici qu'est la source de sa soumission. Il tombe à genoux et se met à hurler, mais ses cris me semblent si lointains.

- Ne me mens pas Severus, je sais que tu es à moi.

Je lâche son bras, ce qui semble lui permettre de récupérer son souffle. Du sang goutte peu à peu sur le sol. Il saigne. Il ne mérite que ça. Oui, il ne cesse de me trahir, il me retient ici comme un esclave. La colère monte en moi et mon bras s'élance vers lui. Il s'écrase contre le mur dans un bruit mat avant de retomber violement contre le sol. Je ris aux éclats. Ils peuvent m'enlever baguette, liberté, et tout ce qu'ils veulent : je suis bien plus fort qu'eux. Je fais un pas dans la direction de l'homme. Il est à mes pieds, là où il aurait toujours du rester. Je le relève par le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre le mur. Il souffre semble-t-il. Mon rire ne se fait que plus gras.

Je colle ma bouche contre son oreille et lui susurre :

_- Tu me manques Severus. Tu me manques atrocement même. _

Mon autre main court le long de son visage. Une myriade d'émotions me traverse. J'approche lentement ma bouche de la sienne. Mais il me repousse avec une force dont je ne le croyais pas capable et me crie :

- POTTER !

Un violent vertige se saisit de moi et je me retrouve incapable d'avancer. Mes mains enserrent mon crâne et tirent sur mon cuir chevelu : la migraine qui me frappe est si violente que je tombe à genoux. J'entends des bruits, je vois même Sirius accourir vers Snape. J'ai la sensation d'être déchiré en plusieurs morceaux. Je veux appeler à l'aide mais mes ongles griffent ma peau sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, et un long cri résonne dans mon âme. Ce cri est en moi, bien qu'il ne soit pas mien. Je suis devenu fou. _Nous le sommes tous deux Harry. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Severus ! Que s'est-il passé ? Réponds !

- Arrête de hurler sac à puces !

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant dans le salon. Sirius avait réussi à assommer son neveu, et l'avait enfermé dans la chambre. Ses poings avaient été liés, de sorte qu'il cesse de griffer et entailler la peau de ses bras et de son visage. Le jeune homme était finalement tombé de fatigue et le calme était peu à peu revenu dans la demeure, comme si rien ne s'était produit en cette chaude après-midi d'été.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Black ?

- Oh ! De rien Servilus, je suis sur que tu aurais fait de même pour moi, si j'avais été à terre et désarmé.

Snape ne répondit rien mais grogna fortement tout en époussetant ses robes. Mis à terre par un gosse, Potter de surcroit ! Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'en remettre. Sans compter qu'effectivement, sans l'intervention de Black, il aurait pu se retrouver dans une situation bien plus embarrassante, ou mort, au choix. Aujourd'hui n'était décidément pas un jour qui allait lui plaire. Potter s'était clairement révélé, et les propos du gamin résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire, provoquant un frisson d'effroi chez le potionniste.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou je peux prendre un verre en attendant que tu atterrisses ?

- Ton filleul me les brise, voilà ce que se passe.

Devant tant de relâchement, Sirius ne put empêcher un léger rire nerveux s'échapper de sa gorge. Mais si Snape se mettait à jurer, c'est que la situation devait s'être encore empirée. Son filleul n'allait pas s'en sortir, et lui, son parrain, se trouvait encore une fois impuissant à lui apporter une aide quelconque. Sirius sentit le malaise jusque là refoulé faire doucement surface. Malgré l'optimisme de Dumbledore, il ne reconnaissait plus son filleul. Harry sombrait. Il n'était plus qu'un corps vide, qu'une âme errante. Sirius secoua la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? C'est du sang ?

Snape blêmit encore un peu plus si cela était possible, et détourna sa manche ensanglantée du regard un peu trop inquisiteur de l'animagus.

- C'est l'œuvre de ton adorable filleul – détourna Snape

- Comment peut-il te maitriser sans baguette ? Je croyais que vous aviez placé des barrières magiques pour empêcher ce genre de débordements ?

Snape grogna à ses paroles, appréciant peu que le cabot rappelle ouvertement qu'il s'était fait avoir par un mioche sans baguette.

- J'avais placé des barrières dans la cellule. Mais Albus a eu la merveilleuse idée de donner une chambre à ce morveux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lancer les protections. Il m'a tout simplement pris de court.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard moqueur à son ennemi d'enfance. Severus Snape, pris de court ? C'était presque risible quand on connaissait un minimum le professeur ; paranoïaque, distant et froid, il était aussi difficile de le surprendre que d'effrayer un détraqueur.

- Peut-être devrions-nous joindre Albus et le tenir au courant- proposa l'ancien prisonnier

- Albus n'a pas besoin d'être prévenu. J'ai le sentiment que la gravité de la situation lui échappe complètement

Alors que Snape s'attendait à ce que Black s'échauffe à ces mots, il n'en fut rien. L'animagus hocha simplement la tête, et commença à servir deux verres de whisky.

- C'est aussi mon impression- répondit-il finalement-, notre vieux directeur commence à ressentir les effets du temps. Ou bien il fait semblant- souffla-t-il imperceptiblement- mais dans tous les cas, le résultat reste le même.

-Je crois qu'il en a tout simplement trop vu pour une vie – souffla Snape.

-Oui. Inutile d'en rajouter. Et pour la potion ?

- Je suis sur que celle de tout à l'heure à eu l'effet escompté. Des chaudrons sont sur le feu en ce moment-même. La potion sera plus fortement dosée. D'ici deux jours, je pense que nous pourrons réellement commencer. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'effectuer de véritables tests.

Sirius hocha de nouveau la tête, et sa souffrance toucha malgré lui l'homme en noir, bien qu'aucune parole de réconfort ne sortirait jamais de sa bouche. Sirius savait que l'heure était grave, que si Potter n'était pas sauvé maintenant, il ne le serait jamais. Dumbledore était à côté de la plaque. Oui, le sauveur avait besoin d'être sauvé à son tour. Et Sirius allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider. Oui, le cabot pourrait lui être utile.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Nouveau Jour, un peu court je vous l'accorde. _**

**_Le prochain jour sera publié dans la journée_**

**_L'histoire devrait tourner autour de quarante 'jours'_**

**_Des avis ? (je suis sure que vous en avez ! ^^) Bonne lecture._**

Jour XXI

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse automatiquement. Je suis par terre, de retour dans ma cellule grise. Ma lèvre est fendue et une douleur lancinante court le long de ma colonne vertébrale. _Ils m'ont jeté là comme un chien. _

Je me lève avec difficulté et commence à marcher pour me dégourdir les membres. Les liens magiques qui m'enserraient les poignets m'ont laissé de larges marques rouges, qui semblent peu à peu se transformer en hématomes. _Ils aiment me voir souffrir._ Que veulent-ils de moi ? Une colère sourde s'empare de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler. _Ces chiens veulent me voir mourir. _Ils auraient aimé que je périsse, ils auraient tous préféré me voir mort. _Ils auraient ainsi pu avoir leur héros éternel. Je ne suis plus qu'un encombrement désormais. _Je m'approche de la porte et mes mains se mettent à tambouriner, frapper. J'appelle Sirius, mais personne ne me répond. Du sang s'écoule des mes mains livides tandis que je hurle encore. Je les insulte, et les maudis. _Je les veux morts_. Je les exècre. Tous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mâchoire de l'animagus semblait être sur le point d'exploser tant celui-ci serrait les dents, faisant les cent pas dans le petit salon miteux. Les cris de son filleul lui étaient insupportables.

-Snape ! – hurla-t-il – Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Severus jeta un regard en direction de Black. N'importe qui de sensé aurait fuit la pièce en voyant la fureur de l'ancien prisonnier.

-Il n'y a rien à faire Black. Demain…

-Severus ! – coupa l'animagus – je ne peux pas, je vais le voir

- NON ! – tonna l'homme en noir. C'est complètement stupide. Ce n'est pas Potter qui est en train d'hurler, et tu le sais.

- C'est mon filleul dont il s'agit, peu m'importe qu'il ne soit pas totalement lui-même !

-Il n'y a RIEN à faire Black. Alors retiens tes stupides élans de chien sauvage et réfléchis. La seule chose qui puisse arriver, c'est qu'un drame se produise. S'il réussit à sortir de la cellule, plus rien ne pourra contenir sa magie. Et nous, tout comme lui, serons perdus.

Tandis que les hurlements du jeune homme continuaient de résonner dans la vieille demeure, l'animagus se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la triste cellule. Lorsque Snape se précipita à sa suite pour empêcher le pire de se produire, il ne trouva qu'un homme frappant de toutes ses forces contre un mur élimé. L'animagus se mit alors lui aussi à hurler, comme en un écho de réconfort aux cris de son filleul. Lorsque les jambes de l'ancien prisonnier cédèrent et qu'il tomba à genoux devant la lourde porte de la cellule, Severus serra lui aussi les dents et retourna au salon. Il avait beau cordialement détester ce sac à puces, il était hors de question d'empêcher un homme en pleurs de conserver un semblant de dignité. Demain, il allait pouvoir agir. Demain commencerait la guérison, mais aussi la véritable souffrance. Snape ferma les paupières et inspira profondément. Oui, demain la potion serait prête. Demain commenceraient les problèmes, pour le morveux, comme pour lui.


	25. Chapter 25

_**22ème jour. Pour répondre à Oli06, la relation restera simplement 'humaine'. Pour le reste, la suite vous le dira ;)**_

_**Merci encore à Sheltan pour ses reviews. **_

_**Le prochain jour ne sera pas publié tout de suite, Partiel oblige ! **_

_**Bonne lecture **_

Jour XXII

Severus fit son apparition dans le petit salon. Sirius était installé sur le vieux fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Sirius ?

L'animagus bascula légèrement la tête et salua brièvement le maitre de potions.

-J'ai terminé. Je pourrais lui administrer tout à l'heure.

La phrase de Severus eut l'effet escompté : Sirius leva complètement le regard vers lui et sortit de sa léthargie, tout en faisant signe à Snape de continuer

-La potion va mettre un peu de temps avant d'avoir un quelconque effet. Il va peu à peu se diviser complètement, avoir 2 personnalités bien distinctes.

-Je ne comprends rien – souffla Sirius – il a déjà ces deux personnalités ! Il n'est pas lui-même, il faut lui enlever cette horreur de la tête !

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Non Sirius, jusqu'ici, Potter agit en ayant ces deux personnalités différentes, en même temps. Elles ne sont pas divisées mais complètement liées : c'est ce qui empêche Potter, le vrai, de se rendre compte réellement de cette intrusion. Avec la potion il va pouvoir dissocier correctement sa propre personne et l'esprit du Lord – de Voldemort je veux dire grinça Snape.

Sirius se leva et se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce- s'en était presque devenu une manie.

-Si je comprends bien, il va redevenir lui-même, sans Voldy dans son crâne ?

-C'est le but de la manœuvre – marmonna l'homme en noir

-Pour autant, cette potion ne va pas lui ôter l'autre personnalité ? demanda Sirius dans un murmure à peine audible.

Sirius avait planté son regard dans celui de son acolyte, ses poings et sa mâchoire se serrèrent et une veine semblait pulser lourdement contre sa tempe.

-Non – souffla le professeur de potions – cela ne suffira pas. Les deux personnalités vont certainement s'alterner. Potter devra l'expulser lui même. Je ne peux pas le faire à sa place.

A ces mots, l'animagus s'approcha de Snape, les poings toujours serrés. A cette vue, Severus se mit prudemment à reculer mais son dos vint bientôt heurter le mur miteux du vieux salon.

-Sirius, je ne ..

Mais l'homme ne put terminer sa phrase. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le poing de l'animagus voler vers lui. Il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, se préparant à encaisser ce coup. Un bruit mat le fit sursauter mais rien ne s'écrasa contre son visage déjà abimé.

Sirius avait frappé contre le mur, où un trou béant apparaissait désormais. La main de l'animagus était ensanglantée et tous les muscles de son corps tremblaient sous la colère. Avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius avait déjà quitté la pièce et le bruit d'un transplannage parvint aux oreilles du maitre de potions.

-Potter ?

Le jeune homme était endormi sur le matelas crasseux dans un coin de la petite cellule. Ainsi endormi, il n'avait plus rien d'inquiétant. Il ressemblait presque à un enfant, malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait du vivre. Snape s'approcha lentement du jeune homme et s'assis à côté de lui

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider Potter – dit-il à voix basse

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que le jeune homme était enfermé ici, dans cette cellule sombre, souvent attaché, ingurgitant diverses potions et avec pour seule compagnie son esprit torturé.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te sortir de cette merde. Même si notre relation a toujours été chaotique. Même si j'ai été un connard et toi un petit con. J'aimerais vraiment te sortir de là.

Seule la tranquille respiration de Harry lui répondit. La lèvre du jeune homme était encore fendue et sa peau était toujours bleutée sous la pression des liens qui avaient enserré ses poignets.

-Tu vas devoir te battre Potter. Cela risque d'être difficile

Snape prit une grande inspiration : il resta encore quelques instants ainsi puis il se leva, et secoua doucement le jeune homme pour qu'il émerge. Au contact de la main de Severus, le survivant ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui.

-Potter, buvez ça

Le jeune homme tremblait. Il se saisit de la fiole de potion et la but d'une seule traite. Il releva les yeux et rendit la bouteille à Snape, mais ne dit rien, comme c'était le cas depuis un moment. Alors que Snape allait sortir, il se retourna et s'agenouilla à hauteur du jeune homme.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Potter ?

Harry le regarda quelques instants, puis ses yeux se perdirent de nouveau dans un néant connu de lui seul, son cauchemar personnel.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello ! Je suis sur le point de terminer cette histoire (enfin !) et j'ai décidé de la poster rapidement. Cela risque de gâcher un peu le suspens, et de me faire moins de commentaires, mais à choisir, je préfère la poster tout de suite plutôt que de la laisser trainer inutilement, au risque de vous lasser et de me lasser aussi. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un mot ;)_**

Jour XXIII

Lorsque Snape pénétra dans la cellule, Potter était debout, le front posé contre le mur froid, et ses mains étaient ramenées derrière sa nuque.

-Vous devez boire ça Potter – annonça Snape tout en tendant une petite fiole au jeune homme

Harry se retourna et planta un regard suppliant dans celui de Snape :

-Il me faut un verre. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça Potter. Avalez cette potion

Harry se détourna de lui et retourna poser son front contre le mur. Snape observa alors le jeune homme plus attentivement et pesta intérieurement. Les violents tremblements qui agitaient les membres supérieurs du jeune homme ne laissaient en effet pas de doute. Il grinçait des dents et ses doigts ne cessaient de se tortiller. Snape rageât et maudit les soi-disant proches du garçon. Personne n'avait jamais empêché le morveux de se noyer dans l'alcool. Il allait maintenant devoir faire face à un sevrage alcoolique, comme si la potion qu'il lui donnait n'était pas suffisamment éprouvante.

- C'est impossible. Le mélange avec la potion pourrait avoir des effets dangereux et …

- Je m'en tape! – le coupa Potter - Donnez-moi un verre ! Je prendrais toutes les potions que vous voulez en échange d'un verre.

-Buvez ça je vous dis ! – cria Snape

-Je vous emmerde Snape ! Donnez-moi un verre !

Harry vit la gifle voler vers son visage avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour y échapper, et sa tête bascula sur le côté.

-Je crois vous avoir dit de boire cette Potion Potter – siffla Snape, en lui fourrant la fiole dans les mains.

Harry ouvrit la fiole et avala son contenu d'un trait sans lâcher Snape des yeux un seul instant.

_-Ça va comme ça Severus ? Tu es… satisfait ? _

La marque brûla Severus intensément et il faillit perdre ses moyens.

-Si vous avec une infime envie de vous sortir de votre merdier Potter, vous feriez mieux de m'écouter et de boire ce que je vous demande de boire.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir de la cellule, la main de Potter agrippa son bras, provoquant une nouvelle décharge douloureuse. Mais il s'y était attendu et aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-_Tu me gifles Severus ? C'est une vengeance des coups que tu as reçu toute ta vie ? Une vengeance de ce que ton père te faisait subir ? Dis-moi Snape_.

-Lâche-moi. Tu es mort, mort et incinéré –souffla Snape comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même de ses propos

-_Je ne suis pas Tom, tu le vois bien Snape, je suis Harry _– chuchota doucereusement le jeune homme, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme en noir et fit glisser son index le long de sa nuque

_-Je suis Harry Snape. Et ça t'effraye encore plus. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu m'appartiens_.

Severus n'attendit pas d'en entendre d'avantage et dégagea son bras. Il sortit de la pièce sous le rire sarcastique du jeune homme, rejoignit sa chambre et banda la marque noire qui semblait ce soir avoir été marquée au fer rouge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape a eu mal, j'en suis sur. _Il ne mérite que ça._ C'est un vil serpent. Il m'a frappé. _J'aurais du lui faire plus mal encore_. Je ne supporte plus cette prison. J'ai terriblement besoin de boire quelque chose, n'importe quand, tant que c'est de l'alcool. Mes mains tremblent et je transpire. Snape a refusé de m'en donner. _Il a refusé de m'aider_.

Je regarde autour de moi. Mon matelas est devenu tellement sale que j'ai l'impression d'être un sans abri. Rien d'autre n'orne ce triste décor. Il n'y a pas de lumière. Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Peut-être suis-je ici depuis 1 mois, ou 2 mois ? Je ne sais plus, et je m'en moque. Une migraine me vrille le crâne. Je dois m'allonger. Respirer dans cette pièce sans air. Je reprends mon souffle. Un liquide semble s'écouler sur ma bouche. C'est du sang. Je saigne du nez. J'ai le sentiment que mon cœur bat trop fort, trop vite. Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Qu'ai-je dis à Snape ? Je me souviens qu'il m'a giflé. Qu'ai-je dis après cela ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de le priver d'alcool ? – grogna Sirius – Il va mal. Il a besoin de boire.

Snape soupira. Entre Potter et Black, il avait l'impression d'avoir obtenu un aller simple pour l'enfer.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais j'ignore quelle réaction pourrait avoir la potion mélangée à l'alcool. Je préfère donc ne pas prendre de risque, surtout en début de traitement. Soit dit en passant, tu aurais peut-être pu lui éviter plus tôt de tomber dans l'alcool. Nous n'aurions pas cette conversation aujourd'hui.

Sirius baissa la tête. Oui, il aurait du. Mais la vie du gamin était si compliquée qu'il n'avait même pas essayé. Sa mission quotidienne n'avait pas été d'empêcher son filleul de boire mais de l'empêcher de mourir. Le gosse avait commencé à boire pour oublier, tout comme lui. Oublier les morts, oublier la violence, oublier le sang. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'en dissuader.

-Je sais Severus, je sais – souffla-t-il finalement- et j'y prêterai attention quand il sortira de cet état si tu veux bien. Il est en manque.

-J'avais remarqué – grogna Snape – il a fallu que je le gifle pour qu'il cesse de m'en demander.

Sirius sourcilla à ces propos,

-Tu l'as giflé ? Tu as giflé mon filleul ? – questionna Sirius, sur la défensive

-Oui – répondit le maitre de potions – il m'a insulté et je n'aurai pas du mais c'est parti tout seul alors…

Sans crier gare, Sirius saisit le maitre de potions par le col et le propulsa en arrière

-Je t'interdis de toucher mon filleul Servilus !

Snape était sur le point de lui répondre une réplique acerbe, mais il ne le fit pas. Il était fatigué de tout cette histoire. Sans même un regard pour Black, il plaça sur la table la petite boite contenant les fioles de potions pour Harry, et il quitta la pièce avant de transplanner sans un mot.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Suite.. :)_**

Jour XXIV

J'ai beaucoup de mal à retenir les gémissements de douleur qui s'échappent de ma bouche. Je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive j'ai le sentiment depuis plusieurs minutes de tomber dans le vide, encore et encore, sans qu'aucun atterrissage ne vienne mettre fin à ce calvaire. Je traverse ma geôle, j'en fais le tour, encore et encore. J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir, mais rien ne veut sortir. Je me sens étrangement vide, perdu, à la recherche de quelque chose que je vois mais ne peux pas saisir.

Lorsque la migraine commence à doucement cogner contre mes temps et mes paupières, je ne peste même pas j'y suis presque habitué, à cette lente montée de douleur dans mon crâne, à la douloureuse arrivée de cette amie de fortune.

Et puis, soudain, mon ventre se tord, comme si une barre de fer m'avait frappé l'estomac. J'essaie de me redresser mais la douleur est bien trop vive. L'impression de chute qui que j'ai depuis le début de la matinée revient en moi avec une terrible intensité.

J'ai la sensation qu'on m'arrache de mon corps, qu'on m'expulse. Je tombe à genoux, et je ne résiste pas longtemps je ferme les yeux, et je me vois sombrer.

_Je brule. Je brule car je n'ai nulle part où aller. Il me rejette, Harry, mon ami, mon frère. Il me rejette alors qu'il a tant besoin de moi._

_Ils veulent nous séparer. Ils veulent me voir disparaître. Ils ne comprennent pas que je suis lui. S'ils me tuent, ils le tueront aussi. S'ils me tuent, je ferais en sorte qu'il me suive. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape fait les cent pas dans la maison toute entière. Il traverse les couloirs d'un pas soutenu. S'arête, regarde autour de lui, et reprend sa marche sans but. Harry a complètement disparu. Même lui l'a senti. Son filleul n'est plus dans la cellule.

A ces pensées, Sirius panique d'avantage si c'est possible et porte à ses lèvres le goulot de la petite fiole de scotch qu'il a dans la main.

Snape est parti, par sa faute, et Harry a disparu.

A la place du jeune, il y le corps d'un homme, un regard glacial, des mots tranchants, et des mains qui se jettent à son cou. Il a du l'attacher. Il ne pouvait en aller autrement, il refusait de prendre la potion de Severus et Sirius s'attendait à chaque seconde à devoir parer une attaque.

Des hurlements résonnent dans la maison. C'est encore elle. C'est encore la bête qui hurle, pleure et saccage l'esprit de son neveu, et le sien au passage.

L'animagus n'a qu'une envie s'enfuir de cette maison du diable, et disparaître. Trouver une taverne et s'y enfoncer, plongeant son esprit torturé sans l'alcool, le plonger peut-être si loin qu'il lui serait impossible de remonter à la surface. Mais il ne peut pas, et il le sait. Il ne peut pas laisser Harry ici. Peut-être ce serait-il permis une sortie si Snape avait été là, mais il s'est enfui, comprenant peut-être avant lui que cette journée allait être terrible. Non, Sirius n'avait d'autre choix que de rester là, à tourner en rond, avec pour seul fond sonore les cris angoissants du garçon qui fut autrefois son neveu. Alors l'animagus repris sa marche incessante à travers la maison de bois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis incapable de me souvenir si j'ai dormi ou si je me suis évanoui. La seule chose dont je me rends compte, c'est que j'ai les mains liées, que mes cordes vocales me brûlent, et que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi épuisé depuis le jour de l'attaque, le jour de la chute du Lord.

J'ai terriblement soif et mes lèvres prononcent en silence le nom de Sirius. Je me rends compte qu'à ce volume, il ne m'entendra jamais et je mourrai de déshydratation avant son arrivée. Je ferme les paupières et force sur ma gorge douloureuse :

-Sirius !

Bien que mon appel au secours ne soit qu'un chuchotement, j'entends immédiatement des pas se diriger dans ma direction. La porte s'ouvre, lentement, et mon parrain me regarde d'un air incertain.

-De l'eau – je marmonne.

Je le vois disparaître un instant avant qu'il ne revienne les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel je distingue une carafe d'eau et de la nourriture. Je veux lui demander un verre mais ces pensées n'atteignent pas mes lèvres et je sens de nouveau un vertige s'emparer de moi. Cependant Sirius semble me comprendre sans trop de mal il libère rapidement mes poignets douloureux et me tend un verre d'eau fraiche. Alors que je m'attends à un soulagement, la première gorgée m'arrache une affreuse grimace. Je prends mon temps pour finir mon verre et observe Sirius. Ses traits sont cadavériques et il empeste l'alcool. Sans songer à la tête que je dois moi même avoir en cet instant, je le regarde le plus intensément possible et lui demande, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la fiole coincée dans la poche avant de sa chemise :

-Donne-moi en un peu Sirius.

Je n'ai aucun espoir de le voir abdiquer à ma supplique, et ne peux retenir un air de surprise sur mon visage lorsqu'il me tend la petite bouteille. Je ne prends cependant pas le temps de le remercier, ayant bien trop peur qu'il change d'avis pour ça je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres et bois tout ce que je peux. Je sens l'alcool traverser ma gorge et venir apaiser le feu de mon estomac. Les tremblements de mes mains s'apaisent, et j'ai le sentiment de respirer correctement à nouveau.

Mon parrain ne prononce pas un mot, attendant visiblement que je fasse ce premier pas, que je ne suis pourtant pas près de faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant, il s'avance d'avantage et s'accroupit devant moi :

-Ça va aller ?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je voudrais lui dire oui pour que l'affreuse angoisse qui abime son visage disparaisse, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Je suis plus perdu que jamais. J'ai des trous noirs inquiétants. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est et ce que j'ai bien pu dire ou faire aujourd'hui. Et je sens que l'accalmie qui m'est offerte en ce moment n'est que passagère.

-Je ne sais pas Sirius. Je ne contrôle rien.

Un long silence s'installe alors entre nous deux. En voyant la panique qui illumine son regard habituellement si fier et sur de lui, je me doute que quelque chose s'est produit.

-Severus est parti ?

J'en ai le pressentiment. Il a du en avoir assez. Je crois me souvenir qu'à notre dernière rencontre, il m'a donné une gifle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne suis même pas certain de cet état de fait, mais mon visage s'embrase. J'ai honte d'avoir reçu une gifle, et j'ai plus honte encore d'avoir forcé Severus à le faire.

-Oui – souffle Sirius, et je devine qu'au delà d'être angoissé, il est aussi en colère. Contre moi, contre Severus, peut-être même contre lui même.

-À cause de moi ? – au moment même où je prononce ces mots, je me rends compte de la puérilité de ma question. Mais j'ignore pourquoi, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je m'en moque. Severus est parti, et j'aurais préféré qu'il reste. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste pour moi. Parce qu'il comprend des choses que Sirius ne peut pas comprendre. Et au moment où ces pensées résonnent dans mon esprit, l'affreuse migraine refait surface et en un instant, j'ai de nouveau sombré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Je suis désolé Sev, je ne voulais pas. S'il te plait, reviens, je n'y arrive pas !

Severus observait la tête de l'animagus flotter dans le feu de la cheminée de son salon et poussa un soupir imperceptible. Il n'avait même pas le cœur à savourer cette situation où un Black complètement paniqué venait le supplier de venir l'aider. Il hocha la tête, se saisit des diverses affaires qu'il avait rassemblées sur la table et, dès que l'animagus disparut, il s 'engouffra à son tour dans l'âtre brûlant.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Suite ! :)**_

Jour XXV

La nuit avait été terriblement longue. Durant des heures, l'esprit du jeune homme n'avait cessé de se dissocier, passant sans cesse de Harry à Tom, de Tom à Harry, sans que Sirius et Severus ne puissent jamais être certains de la personne qu'ils avaient face à eux. Les heures avaient défilé avec une lenteur exacerbée, et seuls les mouvements, les paroles et les cris du jeune les avaient tenus en éveil. C'est seulement à l'aube que les choses s'étaient lentement calmées, et que le silence avait envahi la petite cellule bien trop étroite pour eux trois. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait quitté la pièce. Le jeune homme ne dormait pas et semblait lutter contre un monstre invisible. Les heures avaient ainsi continué de défiler, et aucun des trois hommes n'avaient osé dire ou faire quelque chose.

Sirius était assis contre le mur, et fixait le jeune homme sans ciller, ni bouger. On aurait pu croire qu'il était resté là, paralysé, incapable désormais de se mouvoir, mort. Le jeune homme en face de lui était à peine visible dans l'obscurité de la cellule. Il était lui aussi assis contre le mur, les genoux remontés à hauteur de son maigre visage, tandis que les paumes de ses mains reposaient à plat contre le sol sale et froid de la pièce. Sa nuque tanguait dangereusement vers l'avant, lui donnant un air de poupée désarticulée. Ses paupières clignaient souvent mais n'étaient animées d'aucune sorte d'énergie, et les larmes qui coulaient sans fin sur son visage creux et émacié créaient un étrange sillon propre le long de ses joues sales. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait parfois, et sa tête basculait alors plus en avant encore.

Snape prit une lente mais longue inspiration. Potter était dans cet état depuis plus de trois heures. L'animagus avait refusé de sortir de la pièce et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Mais Severus ne dit rien. Il s'approcha simplement du jeune homme et posa ses doigts contre son front. Celui-ci était moite, chaud.

-Potter ?

Harry releva lentement les yeux, et hocha la tête en réponse à sa question informulée. Oui, c'était bien lui, Harry. Pas l'autre, pas le monstre.

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la légimencie ? On pourrait savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment, non ?

-J'y songe tous les jours Black – répondit Snape – mais j'ai peur que mon intrusion dans son esprit ne soit celle de trop. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction cela pourrait causer.

Sirius hocha pensivement la tête, déçu que cette idée qui lui semblait ingénieuse soit réduite en bouillie en quelques secondes. Il se leva et remplit de nouveau les verres posés sur la table basse.

Severus, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Oui, la légimencie. Il y songeait sans cesse et il savait que ses découvertes pourraient être importantes, et lui permettre d'avoir une meilleure connaissance de l'état réel de Potter. L'excuse qu'il venait de donner à Black était valable, mais il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il tentait surtout d'échapper au scan du cerveau du gamin. Il était pétrifié, effrayé de savoir ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans l'esprit chaotique de son ancien élève. Il y aurait Potter bien sur, et toutes ses blessures personnelles, mais il y aurait aussi Tom, d'une certaine façon. Cette simple pensée le fit frissonner. Voldemort avait toujours eu, n'en déplaise à certains, un attrait bouleversant. Il savait taquiner votre esprit, amadouer vos sens, et vous chuchoter à l'oreille des mots qui transperçaient votre âme.

Snape se ressaisit avant que Black ne puisse se douter de quelque chose. Il s'était malgré lui rapproché de l'homme et ne tenait pas à ce que la guerre reprenne.

Une trêve inconsciente s'était en effet installée entre eux depuis ce matin et à dire vrai, cela allégeait considérablement l'ambiance déjà trop lourde qui régnait dans la demeure.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey Hey Hey ! Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour les ignobles fautes qui étaient dissimulées dans le chapitre précédent : pour ma défense, il s'agissait d'énormes fautes d'inattention... ^^ j'ai corrigé le chapitre, ce qui a, je crois, provoqué une fausse annonce de 'nouveau chapitre en ligne'. Pardonnez- moi ! **_

_**Maintenant Voici la suite, et je l'annonce : l'histoire est désormais entièrement écrite. Je n'ai plus qu'à poster les 9 chapitres restants. Je vais les publier trois par trois, histoire d'aller vite mais sans exagérer. **_

_**Désormais je compte vraiment sur vous pour me laisser des commentaires ! Sans eux, je n'ai aucune idée de la 'réussite' de cette histoire, surtout que je ne suis pas vraiment douée avec ce site (les ''visitors'' sont-ils comptabilisés par adresse IP ou par simple clic sur la page ? ) **_

_**Je reçois souvent (! :) ) des mails m'indiquant que de nouveaux membres ont placé cette histoire dans leur ''alert story'' : je vous en remercie, mais surtout, pensez à me donner votre avis, même s'il est court, même si vous n'avez pas grand chose à dire ! Ce qui est bien, ce qui ne l'est pas...J'aimerais vraiment le savoir ! **_

_**Je tiens également à prévenir les âmes sensibles ou jeunes qui lisent cette histoire : il n'y a rien d'abominable, mais ce n'est pas les Bisounours non plus...**_

_**Sur ce loooong monologue, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite et fin de cette fiction.**_

Jour XXVI

-J'ai ai marre Severus, j'en ai marre ! – hurla Harry.

Le maitre de potions ne s'offusqua pas de l'utilisation de son prénom. Au point où ils en étaient, cela ne changeait pas grand chose.

-Je sais Potter. Mais c'est maintenant que vous devez lutter. Essayez de vous souvenir de tout ce qui se passe, essayez d'interférer avec…

- Je n'en peux plus ! – cria de nouveau le jeune homme - Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression d'être assassiné à chaque fois qu'il revient. J'ai l'impression d'être criblé de coups de couteau quand il réapparait.

-À ce point ? - lança Snape, d'un ton acerbe et moqueur.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi Snape. Ne jouez pas à ça- lui répondit Harry, scrutant le regard de son ancien professeur.

Puis il se détourna ; les yeux du jeune homme redevinrent ternes, et le léger sourire qui animait doucement son visage semblait s'être complètement éteint.

-Excusez-moi Potter – souffle Snape, et la difficulté qu'il avait à prononcer ces quelques mots était palpable – Mais je ne veux pas m'apitoyer avec vous sur votre sort. Cela ne vous aidera pas à vous en sortir.

Le gosse hocha faiblement la tête mais ne dit rien.

-Je sais que c'est douloureux mais c'est le signe que la potion fonctionne. Vous avez entièrement dissocié votre propre personne de l'âme de Tom.

Seul un reniflement dédaigneux répondit à Snape.

-Le lord parle à travers moi sans que je n'en aie conscience. C'est ça l'évolution que vous espériez ? La voix du jeune homme était lasse, usée.

-Oui – répondit Snape dans un souffle. Puisque cela signifie que lorsque vous me parlez, je sais qu'il s'agit bien de vous. Vous, pas Tom.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, et retourna s'asseoir à même le sol de la cellule. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles Snape tournait et retournait mille pensées dans son esprit. Quand toute cette histoire allait-elle prendre fin ? La potion était-elle assez efficace ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que son cœur se fissurait lorsque Harry disparaissait et que Tom, ou plutôt, l'esprit sombre de Harry, prenait sa place ?

Mais il ne put y songer d'avantage et quelque part Potter s'était mis à gesticuler, et, bien que cela puisse semblait indécent en une pareille situation, il en ressenti un certain soulagement. Potter commença à trembler, et sa tête bascula en arrière, frappant violemment le mur qui le soutenait. Snape soupira, se leva et attacha de nouveau les poignets du jeune homme aux crochets fixés au mur. Cette manœuvre était devenue affreusement banale, routinière dès que le monstre semblait sur le point de se montrer, le mot 'cellule' qui désignait la pièce de Harry prenait toute son ampleur.

Le garçon marmonna des mots inaudibles, et des gouttes se mirent à perler sur son front malade. Severus s'accroupit à hauteur de Potter, posa une main fraiche contre son front essuya la sueur son visage avec un linge propre.

Mais lorsque les yeux de Harry se relevèrent sur lui, Snape sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Severus, mon cher ami – siffla le jeune homme.

Snape se redressa alors, tourna le dos au jeune homme et se mit à circuler dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le sol poussiéreux. Malgré tout, il lui était encore très difficile de rester dans la pièce lorsque Harry s'en allait. Lorsque cela se produisait, une masse semblait alourdir son âme. Son dos se voutait légèrement, et un profond sentiment d'humiliation s'emparait de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il avait mal en sa présence, de la même façon qu'il avait eu mal chaque fois qu'il avait du faire face au Lord Noir. Les plaies qu'il avait cru disparues le soir de la chute de son maître se rouvraient une à une, glaciales, tyranniques, purulentes. Il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître le sentiment de docilité qui s'emparait de tout son être, faisant fi de sa volonté propre. Il ne pouvait ni faire cesser ces sensations, ni même en amoindrir l'intensité. Lorsque les yeux du double de Harry se posaient sur lui, il avait l'écœurante impression d'être de nouveau à genoux, incliné, soumis, tel un chien. Alors il détournait les yeux. Il tournait en rond dans la cellule. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais cela lui permettait de rester auprès du jeune homme malgré tout.

-Regarde moi Severus – siffla le jeune homme, la tête légèrement penchée en avant et les yeux relevés, fixés sur le maitre de potions.

Mais Snape ne répondit pas. Il attendait que ça passe. Il attendait le retour de Harry.

-Tu as de la peine pour ce jeune homme Severus ? Tu voudrais qu'il soit heureux ? – susurra Potter, d'une voix doucereuse et sournoise.

Ces mots qui auraient semblé ridicules aux yeux de Snape eurent en lui un surprenant et douloureux écho. Oui, il voulait que le jeune homme aille bien. Il avait envie de le faire sortir de cette cellule trop grise. Il avait envie de lui montrer des endroits plus doux, des lieux plus chaleureux qui pourraient facilement faire monter un sourire sur les lèvres trop pales du jeune homme.

Un rire caustique résonna alors dans la salle.

-Serais-tu tombé amoureux Severus ? En aimerais-tu un autre que moi ?

Le cruel sourire qu'il arborait déformait les traits habituellement si bienveillants du visage du jeune homme.

-Laisse le. Laisse le – siffla Snape, comme une prière.

-Pourquoi tant de mépris à mon égard Severus ? – demanda d'une voix plus forte le jeune homme, désormais contrarié – Tu me déçois tellement mon enfant. Tu as toujours été mon plus grand échec, ma peine la plus humiliante.

Mais Snape ne répondit rien une fois encore, et le jeune homme s'irritait de plus en plus de ce silence. Sa tête vacillait de gauche à droite, et des sortes de grognements semblaient émaner de lui.

-Peut-être que si je te parlais de lui tu te montrerais plus coopératif – susurra-t-il – Oui, j'en suis même certain.

A ces mots, le professeur de potions tressaillit inconsciemment. Il présageait de ce qu'allait lui dire ce monstre. Il savait que ses mots seraient durs, pénibles. Il remercia Merlin de ne pas laisser de souvenirs à Harry, le vrai, de ces épisodes de dissociation.

-Il pleure comme un enfant Severus. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Il chiale dès que l'envie me prend de le voir si pitoyable, à ma merci la plus totale. Il ne comprend pas que c'est pour son bien. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Snape se retint de sortir de la pièce. Il voulait rester. Si quelque part, une parcelle de Harry était toujours consciente, il voulait qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était là lui.

-Il se perd Severus. Il est à chaque instant perdu dans un abîme de douleur et de fièvre. Il sombre dans les doux souvenirs de sa tendre enfance, sous les tendres coups de ceinture de son oncle et l'affable insensibilité de sa tante. Il est en immersion totale, la tête engloutie dans les cendres de ses plus cuisants échecs, de ses innombrables déceptions. Tu as même le privilège d'en faire partie Severus.

Un abject sourire se forma sur les lèvres du garçon, et il reprit :

-Il y pense tellement souvent Severus, que je crois qu'il aime ça.

Et le rire gras résonna de nouveau dans la pièce, alors que les nerfs de Severus se tendaient et que les jointures de ses mains devenaient trop blanches à force de serrer les poings.

-Il aime la souffrance Severus. Tu l'as aimée aussi il me semble. Je ne fais que l'aider à assouvir sa passion. Je ne fais qu'enfoncer mes doigts dans des plaies déjà béantes.

-ARRÊTE! tonna Snape, en s'approchant tout à coup du jeune homme.

-Sinon quoi Severus ? s'amusa celui-ci – Comment crois-tu pouvoir m'atteindre ?

Et en une fraction de seconde, la voix du garçon s'était métamorphosée en un son guttural, rauque, loin de la voix de Harry. La baguette de Snape, rangée jusque là dans la poche avant de sa robe noire, vola à travers la pièce et avant que le professeur ne puisse reprendre sa respiration, la main droite de Potter s'était déliée de ses chaines et ses doigts ses tendirent en direction de l'Homme en noir, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

La marque des ténèbres était incandescente sous la manche de l'ancien mangemort la flamme brulait sa peau, rongeait sa chair et il sentit le sang s'écouler à grand flot alors que sa esprit se perdait dans ses cris de douleur et que sa vision devenait trouble. Il lui sembla voir le jeune homme non plus assis par terre mais debout, devant lui, cet affreux sourire toujours collé à ses lèvres.

-ARRÊTE ! hurla alors à nouveau le maitre des potions et alors qu'il faisait fonctionner son cerveau à vive allure à la recherche d'une façon de ce sortir de ce pétrin, il vit les yeux du garçon se révulser et Potter s'effondra devant lui. Severus remercia Merlin et sortit en vitesse de la cellule, qu'il prit tout de même soin de refermer à clef.

-D'où vient tout ce sang Severus ? Cria Black, qui accourait dans la direction du potionniste. Severus jura intérieurement. Il avait fallu que Black se ramène maintenant, alors que sa manche était calcinée, et son bras à feu et à sang.

-Il m'a blessé au bras – marmonna Severus qui s'adossa contre le mur, en espérant que Sirius cesse rapidement de lui prêter attention. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Sirius s'était déjà approché de lui et avait saisi son bras, avant d'entreprendre le retrait des morceaux de tissus qui s'étaient imprégnés dans la peau de l'ancien mangemort. Severus, déjà nauséeux et sur le point de s'évanouir, ne put le repousser. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il sentit Sirius cesser de toucher son bras et qu'il vit celui-ci reculer de plusieurs mètres.

-Mais, c'est la marque ? – demanda Sirius, abasourdi

-Hm.. – grogna Severus, qui ne savait que trop bien que la situation allait encore une fois déraper.

-Tu as toujours la marque ?- demanda de nouveau Sirius, qui semblait d'avantage se parler à lui même que poser une réelle question à Snape.

-Je ne comprends rien- reprit-il - je croyais qu'elle s'était effacée après la chute de Voldemort ! – Sirius criait désormais, sans même s'en rendre compte car il était complètement perdu. Pourquoi seul Severus aurait conservé la marque ? Et pourquoi était-elle en sang ?

-C'est assez compliqué Black et là tout de suite, je préfèrerais …

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres : le regard de l'animagus naviguait entre la porte close de la cellule et le bras en sang de l'ancien mangemort.

-Tu es relié à Harry ? – la voix de Sirius ne semblait être qu'un murmure après le violent vacarme qui avait envahi le couloir quelques secondes plus tôt.

Snape ne répondit rien il se contenta de fixer Black une seconde avant de retourner à la contemplation de son bras mutilé.

Le choc s'afficha tout d'abord sur le visage de l'animagus, avant qu'une âpre colère ne vienne déformer ses traits.

-J'aurai du me douter que tu n'étais là que pour sauver ta peau - cracha-t-il au visage de Snape, dans un murmure hostile.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et la déception qui se lisait dans ses yeux atteignit Severus plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

-Je ne suis pas resté pour ça Black. Pas seulement en tout cas – lança-t-il tout en tentant de compresser de sa main valide la plaie qui ne cessait de saigner abondamment.

Le rire hargneux de Sirius résonna alors dans le couloir, et celui-ci s'avança de nouveau vers le potionniste, d'un pas lent, mesuré, hostile.

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Snape – lâcha-t-il à voix basse, la mâchoire serrée – tu es là par amour pour moi ? Pour Harry ? - Snape se fit la réflexion que le mélange de colère et d'ironie ne sciait pas à Black. Par amour pour lui ? Il leva les yeux au ciel sans même s'en rendre compte.

-J'aurais tout aussi bien pu me contenter de préparer la potion et refuser de venir ici, - répondit Snape, ignorant les propos sarcastiques de Sirius, - Mais je suis venu, et je suis encore là Black, alors évite de te lancer sur ce terrain-là.

-Alors pourquoi Snape ? – hurla tout à coup l'animagus - Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

Il s'était de nouveau rapproché de Severus et celui-ci pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Les poings serrés le long du corps de Black ne rassuraient pas le potionniste, qui avait jusqu'alors eu le sentiment que leur relation s'était transformée, passant d'un chaos irrémédiable à une calme courtoisie, voire à du respect. Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient oublié leur houleux passé commun, une nouvelle page semblait avoir été écrite. Une page blanche, sereine, et ce nouvel affrontement attrista l'homme en noir, qui avait presque appris à apprécier la présence d'autres personnes dans la même pièce que lui. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à être déçu de l'animagus il aurait pensé la même chose à sa place, et les mêmes mots seraient sortis de sa bouche s'il avait été dans sa situation. Il força son esprit à reprendre pied : Potter le transformait en guimauve.

-J'ai mes raisons – rétorqua-t-il alors, - et elles sont toutes dans l'intérêt de Potter. Alors lâche-moi avec cette histoire. Je pisse le sang au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Sirius plissa les yeux et même le plus optimiste et pacifique des hommes aurait pu voir à quel point il se retenait pour ne pas casser la gueule du maitre de potions.

-Tu devrais aller voir ton filleul Black – lui dit alors Snape, qui voyait là son unique chance de ne pas finir complètement meurtri ce soir.

Et – Severus se promit de remercier Merlin pendant une semaine – Sirius détourna les yeux et s'engouffra dans la cellule de son filleul.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon de la maison, Sirius, qui semblait légèrement plus calme, jeta un long regard inquisiteur à son acolyte. Et au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable à Severus, il prit le siège face au maitre de potions et remplit les verres du scotch qui était posé sur la table basse. La guerre attendra encore un peu.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Alerte : Chapitre tordu !_**

**_Bonne lecture et un petit commentaire SVP ! (j'ai l'impression de faire la mendicité... ^^) _**

Jour XXVII

Sa marque provoquait en lui une douleur lancinante. Quelque chose se produisait. Severus s'approcha de la lourde porte. Il entendait Potter parler. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Sirius s'était endormi dans le salon, et lui même était devant cette porte.

Il approcha un peu plus son oreille, et se pétrifia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Qui es-tu ?

_-Mais je suis toi Harry, je fais partie de toi_.

-Non. Tu n'es pas moi, je ne suis pas …

Un rire caustique s'échappa de la gorge du survivant. Un rire grave, long douloureux, involontaire. Les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa gorge, ses ongles griffèrent son cou et sa nuque pâle.

-Tu n'es pas moi, je ne suis pas un monstre !

Le jeune homme fit craquer son cou, et ses yeux semblèrent se révulser. Son souffle se faisait rauque, sa respiration anarchique. Un fin filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il luttait pour reprendre une bouffée d'air.

-_Crois tu que tu es quelqu'un de bien ? Crois-tu que sans moi, tu es parfait ?_ chuchota-t-il, la tête ramenée contre ses genoux- _Je ne suis pas Voldemort. Voldemort est mort, tué par tes propres mains. Alors qui puis-je être si ce n'est toi ? _

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Des rires résonnaient sans qu'il ne puisse discerner s'ils étaient réels ou présents seulement dans son esprit.

Ses mains venaient encore griffer sa gorge, et s'attaquaient à son visage. Il était perdu, ne savait plus s'il se blessait lui-même ou si c'était l'autre qui le broyait sous ses doigts sales.

_-Tu vas mourir, et tu le sais n'est-ce pas Harry ? Si tu restes ici, ils vont te tuer. ils vont nous tuer. _

-Et bien qu'ils le fassent. Qu'ils me tuent si ça peut te faire disparaître.

_-Pourquoi tant de haine Harry ?_ siffla-t-il _- Je suis comme toi, je suis toi. Je connais tes défaites et tes pleurs. Je connais ta souffrance, tes démons._

Sa main agrippa ses cheveux, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière en heurtant lourdement le mur de pierre sur lequel il s'était adossé. Deux doigts appuyèrent avec force le long de sa mâchoire, le long de sa gorge, en suivant la trajectoire de sa trachée. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa propre peau et un flot d'images se mit à danser dans son esprit. Il était là, par terre et couvert de sang. Un homme se tenait au dessus de lui et enfonçait avec lenteur une longue lame dans son ventre. La douleur le frappa avec une telle force qu'il cria mais les images ne cessèrent pas de défiler. Dans chacun de ses souvenirs, il était en sang, frappé, blessé.

-Arrête ! Hurla-t-il – Sors de mon esprit, va-t'en.. !

Sa demande était une supplique. Son corps se contorsionnait sous la douleur et sa tête basculait dans tous les sens.

Mais il se figea, glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une fine lame de rasoir. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage et le froid métal s'approcha lentement de sa peau crasseuse. La lame semblait danser contre sa peau sur une musique connue d'elle seule.

Le sang commença à s'écouler lentement sous les coupures peu profondes qui recouvraient son bras.

_-Harry ? tu as souffert, je le sais. Mais pourquoi te penses-tu meilleur que moi ? Réponds moi, crois-tu être un homme bon ?_

Un nouveau rire moqueur résonna dans la cellule et de nouvelles images apparurent aux yeux du jeune homme. C'était encore lui, mais cette fois, il était celui qui blessait, qui tuait et torturait : il était le bourreau et chaque coup qu'il infligeait au mangemort se répercutait sur son propre corps. La lame accéléra sa danse effrénée et de profondes entailles se formèrent sur sa peau. Le sang ne coulait plus : il giclait hors de son corps en de lourds flots poisseux.

-_Tu es comme moi Harry, car je suis toi. Tu dois assumer cette partie de ton âme. Tu dois m'accueillir comme un ami car c'est ce que je suis_

Les phrases qu'il prononçait devenaient inaudibles et son visage se vidait de toute couleur, un vertige terrifiant se saisit de lui et sa tête percuta le sol rouge.

-Harry ! hurla Sirius

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Comment as-tu pu rester derrière cette porte sans rien faire ?! Il était en train de se vider de son sang ! hurla l'animagus

Il était entré dans la cellule du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait entendu des cris. Snape se tenait devant la porte et ne semblait pas réagir. Il avait alors fait irruption dans la pièce et avait trouvé son filleul sur le sol, livide, en sang, et à deux doigts d'une mort certaine. Ils avaient du lui apporter des soins en urgence et compresser ses plaies pour que le sang cesse de s'écouler en larges flots. Il en avait perdu beaucoup mais son état semblait stable et il s'était endormi.

Sortant de ses pensées, Sirius reprit

-Réponds Servilus ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

Le maitre de potions était amorphe. Le monologue de Potter qu'il avait entendu à travers la porte, le triste spectacle qui s'était affiché devant lui peu après et la douleur qu'avait provoquée la marque des ténèbres à ce moment-là semblaient avoir eu raison de ses facultés mentales. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il ne comprenait plus désormais.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je l'ai entendu parler tout seul et j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être le moment pour lui de se battre contre l'esprit du Lord. Je n'ai pas imaginé que..

-Qu'il se couperait le bras comme si c'était un morceau de viande ? - Le coupa Sirius avec violence - Il aurait pu y rester !

Snape arborait un air peu habituel. Il fixait un point imaginaire et semblait marmonner des choses que Sirius ne comprenait pas.

-Snape ! Où tu es là ? demande Sirius, presque inquiet désormais

-Il a conjuré une lame malgré toutes les barrières. Il s'est mutilé. Je ne sais pas… - les propos du potionniste étaient incohérents, et ses mains ne cessaient de triturer les boutons qui ornaient sa longue cape noire.

-Severus ! aboya Sirius – je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième taré dans cette maison !

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'homme en noir. Il reprit ses esprits et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'animagus.

-Je suis désolé Sirius. J'aurais du intervenir. J'ai cru que ça irait, qu'il s'en sortirait.

L'animagus baissa la tête et une larme coula le long de sa joue malgré les efforts constants qu'il faisait pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il cacha maladroitement son visage de sa main rugueuse et se détourna de Snape. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, aucun sanglot n'entachait sa douleur. Il avait mal, il avait honte, et se sentait infiniment coupable de ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses pour le fils de son meilleur ami.

-Et s'il ne gagnait pas cette bataille là Snape ? Si c'était lui qui disparaissait ?

La question resta sans réponse mais Severus ferma les yeux. Oui, il y avait pensé dès qu'il avait entendu Harry dire que mourir ne le dérangerait pas. Le gosse n'était peut-être pas assez fort. Il allait peut être se laisser emporter, et peu à peu son esprit s'effacerait, comme on jette un mouchoir usagé.

-Cela n'arrivera pas Black. Nous y veillerons – assura-t-il, comme une promesse.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors avec une franchise qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas : ils n'avaient plus à parler, plus à se battre. Ils n'avaient qu'à se regarder, et se comprendre.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Suite ! Je pense publier les 3 chapitres suivants lundi, voire dimanche soir ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et... un commentaire SVP ! ++**_

Jour XXVIII

Ce matin là, Harry semblait bien présent, seul cette fois-ci. Mais le jeune homme était complètement prostré il se balançait sans cesse d'avant en arrière, marmonnant en boucle des propos incompréhensibles. Sirius était installé derrière lui et caressait lentement son dos, dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer. De temps en temps, face à la passivité angoissante de son filleul, il se levait et frappait dans les murs, ou bien faisait les cent pas dans la cellule en essayant de trouver une solution. Lorsque Snape pénétra dans la pièce, un éclat d'espoir brilla dans les yeux de l'animagus, bien qu'il ne dit rien : il soutint le regard du maitre de potions et retourna s'asseoir derrière le jeune homme, encerclant ses épaules voutées de ses bras puissants.

Snape s'approcha alors des deux hommes, s'agenouilla par terre en face du survivant et leva sa baguette magique à hauteur du visage du jeune homme:

-Legilimens – chuchota Snape

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait voir. Il se sentit tomber dans un puits sans fond : quelqu'un cria et dans un tourbillon de douleur, il aperçut les premières images dans l'esprit du jeune homme :

°°°°Un petit garçon se recroqueville contre un mur. Une masse imposante se tient debout et surplombe son petit corps. L'Homme se met à hurler et frappe l'enfant au visage, avant de le saisir par le col, le jeter dans un placard et refermer la porte°°°°°

_Severus? Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Ça te rappelle peut-être des choses. Crois-tu que tu pourras le sauver? _

°°°°Une bande de jeunes adolescents s'approche d'un garçon frêle. L'un d'eux le pousse et il tombe sur le goudron brulant d'une petite rue déserte. Un autre a une cigarette dans la main il approche lentement la partie incandescente du torse du jeune homme et le feu transperce son T-shirt pour atteindre sa peau. Le groupe maintient ses bras tandis qu'il hurle et que les brulures dévorent son corps°°°

_Il n'a plus que ces images en tête. Il les revit sans cesse. Il les revit comme s'il s'agissait de son présent. Crois-tu vraiment que j'y suis pour quelque chose Severus ? _

°°°°°Un jeune homme se tient sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Un homme fait irruption dans la chambre. Il hurle. Il jure. Il attrape le garçon par le col de son T-shirt et le propulse contre le mur de la sombre chambre. Le garçon est à terre, la lèvre ensanglantée. Il se relève, mais n'a aucune réaction, il ne regarde même pas son assaillant. Un violent coup de poing vient casser son arcade, et une giclée de sang éclabousse la chemise de l'Homme, qui propulse alors le jeune homme contre un petit bureau. Sa tête heurte avec violence le rebord du meuble°°°°°

_Tu connais cette douleur Severus. Harry ne survivra pas. Je ne suis pas le fautif. Il n'est tout simplement pas assez fort pour ça. Il sombre. Il meurt. _

°°°°Le jeune homme est de dos. Il ôte son T-Shirt et plaque ses mains contre le mur en face de lui. L'homme déboucle sa ceinture et frappe violemment. Encore. Encore. Encore. Des ecchymoses apparaissent sur le dos du garçon, et le sang se met à couler. Mais l'homme frappe encore. Le garçon sert les poings, ferme les yeux, pose son front sur le mur frais. Aucun son ne s'échappe de ses lèvres serrées entre ses dents°°°°°

_Il a déjà abandonné depuis longtemps. Tu le vois Severus ? Il ne dit rien, il sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire. _

°°°°Le jeune homme est torse nu et a les mains liées à deux crochets sur un mur terne. Il a les yeux baissés et le visage ensanglanté. Un homme encapuchonné s'approche de lui en riant et enfonce lentement une lame dans son corps : le bras, le ventre, la cuisse. Le jeune homme hurle. Et lorsque la lame se retire, son regard retombe°°°°

_Il y a plus que ça Severus. Il y a la douleur latente, l'angoisse imperceptible… Il y a l'envie de mourir qui pèse comme une ancre au fond de l'estomac. Connais-tu cela Severus ? _

Une multitude d'images apparurent alors dans un vacarme assourdissant : Harry hurlant sous les coups des doloris, agonisant sous la sensation de vide provoquée par une horde de détraqueurs, lacérant ses bras à l'aide d'un morceau de verre brisé, pleurant en silence la perte de ses amis, frappé par son oncle encore, fixant la tombe de ses parents, tombant sous les sorts du Lord noir, giflé par Severus..

Soudain, Snape ressentit une puissante barrière se dresser contre lui. Son intrusion n'était plus acceptée, que ce soit par Harry ou son double. Lorsque Snape rouvrit les yeux, Harry avait cessé de se balancer mais ses yeux restaient fixés au sol.

Une traitre larme glissa le long du visage de Severus, et faisant fi de la présence de l'animagus, il approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme et plaça une main sur sa joue :

-Je suis désolé Harry, je suis tellement désolé – murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Ça continue ! Un court chapitre ! Bonne lecture **_

Jour XXIX

La séance de légimencie semblait avoir complètement brisé la cohabitation régnant entre Harry et l'esprit de Voldemort. Peut-être n'était-ce que temporaire, mais Potter était revenu, seul.

Severus ouvrit lentement la lourde porte de la cellule. Bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait pour rien au monde, il était effrayé. Effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait trouver derrière cette porte, dans le regard éteint du jeune homme. Effrayé de ce que le tremblement du gosse pouvait provoquer en lui, dans une parcelle de son cœur qu'il croyait morte à jamais.

Il entra dans la sombre pièce et ses yeux durent s'acclimater à la faible luminosité avant de pouvoir le distinguer. Le garçon était effondré contre le mur, la tête plongée dans ses genoux. Mais Severus ne fut pas assez discret et les yeux de Harry se levèrent vers lui.

La souffrance qui suintait de ses lourdes paupières terrassa le professeur il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel regard, à une telle douleur.

- Potter?

Le gamin ne réagit pas il se contenta de ramener sa tête contre ses genoux, encore.

- Monsieur Potter, je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez, plus que ce que pouvez l'imaginer. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte.

Le jeune homme ne réagissait toujours pas, et Severus décida de forcer un peu les choses il s'approcha de son ancien élève et s'accroupit près de lui. Il entreprit alors de forcer le jeune homme à le regarder. Mais lorsqu'il posa une main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, il sentit la moiteur du lourd flot de larmes qui avait certainement inondé le visage de Potter la nuit durant.

Le jeune homme se raidit en sentant la surprise du professeur et il détourna la tête, toujours en gardant les yeux baissés. Severus serra les dents. Ce gamin ne pouvait pas tenir. La vie s'acharnait contre lui et même lui, Snape, devait reconnaître que c'était beaucoup pour une seule personne. Trop pour une seule âme. Il se força à tutoyer le jeune homme :

- Harry, nous approchons du but. Je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer. Je le dis car je le sais.

Mais même ces mots d'espoir ne firent pas relever la tête du garçon. Il restait là, prostré, les yeux perdus dans un abime insondable, un trou noir connu de lui seul. Du sang coagulé maculait encore son visage et ses bras, et les bandes qui recouvraient ses poignets avaient besoin d'être changées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus est là. Il me parle d'un air doux. Mais ses mots n'ont pas de sens. J'ai honte. Honte de ce que lui ai laissé voir, honte de ce que je suis. Je suis percé de toutes parts. j'ai mal partout, d'une souffrance qui m'était inconnue jusqu'alors. Mon cerveau n'a plus envie d'avancer, et mon corps reste inerte.

Je le sens s'approcher de moi et il a un geste de recul. Je devine qu'il a senti mes larmes et je me décale. Je ne veux rien, qu'il me laisse. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Suite ! j'ai adoré écrire celui-ci ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

Jour XXX

Albus. Albus Dumbledore est mort. Sirius est entré dans la cellule, s'est assis à mes côtés, et me l'a annoncé ainsi :

-Albus. Albus est mort cette nuit Harry.

Et je l'ai regardé, j'ai hoché la tête, et je me suis rallongé, à même le sol.

Je l'ai entendu rester quelques instants dans ma cellule. Il attendait peut-être une réaction de ma part. Je n'en ai aucune à lui offrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que Sirius et Severus était à nouveau installés l'un face à l'autre dans le petit salon de la maison, le potionniste songea un instant que boire en compagnie de l'animagus était en train de devenir une salle habitude.

Mais que faire d'autre ? Albus était mort. D'une mort semblant presque trop triviale pour le grand homme qu'il était. Mort de vieillesse, semblait-il.

Severus avala d'un trait le whisky glace qu'il tenait en main. Albus n'était pas mort de vieillesse. Il était mort de s'être battu toute sa vie. Il était mort parce qu'il avait vu tellement de choses qu'il en était devenu fou.

Il se servit à la hâte un autre verre, qu'il avala de nouveau sans plus de cérémonie. Il tentait de faire cesser la lame qui écorchait son cœur, la lame qui le poignardait sans relâche depuis que Minerva l'avait contacté ce matin pour lui annoncer que le vénérable directeur de Poudlard avait finalement cessé de résister au temps.

S'il s'était écouté, il serait rentré chez lui. Il aurait bu autant que dans cette maison, voire plus, mais il l'aurait fait seul. Cependant il y avait Potter. Potter à qui on allait désormais devoir annoncer que le seul véritable mentor qu'il n'ait jamais eu avait passé l'arme à gauche. Et il y avait Black, qui l'avait regardé, le suppliant sans aucune parole de ne pas lui laisser la lourde tâche de tenir le rôle de sinistre messager. Mais Severus avait été clair.

''Je reste Black, au cas où. Mais tu te charges de lui dire''.

Sirius n'avait rien répliqué. Il avait hoché la tête et s'était tout de suite dirigé vers la cellule, préférant peut-être égoïstement se débarrasser immédiatement de ce poids trop lourd pour lui.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait l'air plus abattu encore, si une telle chose était possible.

Il s'était alors rassis et ils s'étaient tous deux saoulés en l'honneur d'Albus. Severus n'était pas certain qu'un tel comportement aurait réellement pu faire plaisir au directeur, mais il s'en moquait et l'alcool commençait à embrumer son esprit. Albus l'avait laissé tombé. Albus était mort, et il serait incinéré le surlendemain. Que pourrait lui rapprocher le directeur de là où il était ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette mascarade m'ennuie. Alors je me lève. Je touche une fois encore la pierre froide de la cellule. Je ferme les yeux, et je m'en vais. Je sens les sorts de protection anti-transplannage effleurer ma peau mais il me suffit de forcer un peu pour qu'ils s'évanouissent. J'ai transplanné à Midtown, à New York, où j'étais déjà venu avec Hermione, un an auparavant. J'ai du mal à réaliser que cela ne fait qu'un an. Dans mon esprit une éternité me sépare de ces agréables moments. Je flâne dans les rues et je bois quelques bières sous la chaleur étouffante. On me bouscule à plusieurs reprises, comme si j'étais invisible, inexistant. J'entends même des jeunes rire et m'insulter. En effet, je n'ai pas fière allure. Mes vêtements sont restés tâchés de sang, des bandes sales recouvrent mes bras et mes cheveux n'ont jamais été aussi longs. Je ressemble à un clochard, sans même parler de l'odeur de whisky et de bières qui me colle à la peau.

Je lève le regard. Je suis maintenant au bas de l'Empire State Building. À ce moment là, je sais que Severus est au courant de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je ressens la connexion qui existe entre nous et je me suis rendu compte, malgré mes nombreux passages à vide, que je me servais de sa marque des ténèbres pour l'atteindre. Mais peu m'importe. Le temps qu'il me localise exactement, je ne serai plus là. Je transplanne sur le haut du gigantesque immeuble, juste en dessous de l'énorme antenne qui lui sert de toit. Je ne prête même pas attention aux possibles regards des passants moldus.

Arrivé en haut de l'immeuble, je contemple la ville qui s'étale sous mes pieds, et je m'approche au maximum du bord du gigantesque édifice. La vue est impressionnante, presque irréelle. Je respire un air qui me semble plus pur, ici, à près de quatre cents mètres de haut. Puis je pose un premier pied sur le rebord de l'immeuble, avant d'y poser l'autre, délicatement. Et puis j'avance. J'avance comme un funambule incertain. J'avance, un pied après l'autre. Je tangue dangereusement, et je sais que cette chute peut être la dernière. Mais je me rattrape. Encore, toujours, et je finis par m'immobiliser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il arrive à Midtown, Sirius à ses côtés, Severus a un mauvais pressentiment. Ses yeux se mettent immédiatement à la recherche des plus hauts buildings, connaissant le gout du jeune homme pour la dramaturgie. Lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtent sur l'Empire State Building, il saisit le bras de Sirius et transplanne au plus haut point de la tour qu'il peut atteindre. Alors que les effets du transplannage ne sont pas encore dissipés, il aperçoit vaguement Harry, debout, au bord de l'immeuble. Et lorsque Severus tend le bras pour retenir son geste, le jeune homme a déjà sauté. Severus reste là, immobile, et remarque que Sirius a déjà disparu, certainement pour se rendre aux pieds du building. L'homme en noir, lui, serre les mâchoires. Il aurait du le prévoir. Il aurait du aller lui parler lui même.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La chute est vertigineuse, est malgré la vitesse à laquelle je tombe, je pourrais croire que le temps s'est arrêtée autour de moi. L'adrénaline court dans mes veines et bloque ma respiration. Mon visage, déformée par le vent qui vient durement heurter mon corps, semble être en feu et mes yeux se ferment automatiquement.

Cependant, avant même d'arriver en bas, j'ai la sensation que cela ne fonctionnera pas. Et alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres du choc imminent contre le bitume de l'avenue, un puissant halo bleu m'enveloppe tout entier et ma chute effrénée se transforme soudain en une lente et ridicule descente, comme la douce dégringolade d'une feuille qui serait tombée de son arbre. Lorsque je pose pied à terre, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, de colère ou de soulagement, je n'en suis pas sur. Ma magie. C'est elle qui m'interdit un tel geste. Elle qui me protège.

Je vois Sirius accourir vers moi et une rage que je ne contrôle pas m'enveloppe soudain tout entier. Il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres de moi et je vois à sa bouche entrouverte et son air sonné qu'il est sur le point de dire quelque chose, quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre.

-Dégage Sirius – je lui lance, comme si je lui avais toujours parlé de cette façon.

Je me détourne de lui et commence à marcher dans la rue quand sa main agrippe mon épaule, fortement, me propulsant en arrière. Il n'a pas le temps de commencer sa phrase. Je lui assène un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire et il tangue sous le choc. Je me détourne alors de nouveau mais il me suit, m'attrape par la nuque et me plaque tout à coup contre le mur de l'immeuble. Une traitre larme vient glisser le long de ma joue et mon parrain plaque son front contre le mien. Je sais que sa seule envie serait de me remettre à ma place mais je ne reçois toujours aucun coup, et sa peau effleure toujours la mienne. Plus par principe que par réelle envie, je tente de me dégager de son étreinte, ce qu'il ne me laisse pas faire, sans être violent ou abrupt pourtant. Et la tristesse qui me submerge se transforme en colère, en rage que je voudrais déverser sur ce monde pourri. Sirius me lâche, conscient peut-être de ce qui se joue en moi. Et je frappe le mur de mes poings, j'en hurle de douleur. Mais je frappe, encore et encore. Je sens mes os se fendre sous les coups, tandis que le mur reste intact, comme si là encore, je n'étais pas vraiment réel. Cette pensée ravive ma colère et je dirige de nouveau mon poing en direction du mur. Mais un bras d'homme m'en empêche et mon coup reste en suspens, coupé dans son élan ravageur. Je n'ai cette fois-ci plus beaucoup de force pour résister à la pression qui me retient. Severus m'attire plus étroitement contre lui et je laisse la tristesse reprendre ses droits.

-Il est mort Severus – lui dis-je.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi ? - je lui demande, désormais le visage baigné de larmes, bien que je ne ressente aucune honte face à cet état de fait.

Severus à cette question se contente de me serrer encore un peu plus fort contre son torse et me répète :

-Je sais.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Voila le dernier de cette série. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. **_

_**Les 3 derniers chapitres devraient être publiés ce soir ou demain. **_

_**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des commentaires ! **_

_**Bonne lecture **_

Jour XXXI

Je suis de nouveau dans ma cellule. Je n'ai même pas essayé de m'en offusquer, après l'incident de la veille. Severus a renforcé les protections avec des sorts de magie ancienne. Mais je sais qu'il me fait confiance pour ne pas sortir de nouveau. Je crois que je n'ai de toute façon même plus la force d'essayer de partir. Et puis partir pour quoi ? Je ne peux pas mourir, pas plus que je ne peux vivre. Sirius m'a proposé de le rejoindre au salon. J'ai refusé : je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. La porte close et les murs de pierre de ma cellule, étrangement, semblent m'apaiser. Et finalement, ce sont eux qui m'ont rejoint. Ils se sont assis chacun d'un côté de la pièce, le dos plaqué contre le mur. Nous sommes restés longtemps ainsi, dans la pénombre et dans le calme. J'aurais voulu que cet instant de répit ne cesse jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après plus d'une heure passée dans la cellule, la discussion s'était finalement doucement engagée entre les trois hommes.

-Harry, tu es toi-même depuis deux jours, c'est déjà.. – tenta Sirius

-Je le sens Sirius, il est là – le coupa à voix basse le jeune homme – je le sais. C'est juste qu'il se terre depuis que Severus a… depuis la dernière fois – finit-il, dans un murmure.

Sirius détourna les yeux à l'évocation de cette journée, et Severus plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Il n'avait rien raconté de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Harry ce jour là. Il avait parlé à Sirius de la présence de l'esprit de Tom, pas de la contenance des souvenirs du garçon. Premièrement parce qu'il s'avait que Potter ne l'aurait jamais pardonné s'il l'avait fait, mais aussi parce que lorsqu'il regardait l'animagus, Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet homme portait déjà beaucoup trop de culpabilité en lui. Savoir que son filleul avait été battu toute son enfance parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le prendre sous son aile n'arrangerait en rien la situation.

Severus savait que Potter avait raison. Tout n'était pas encore terminé, la marque des ténèbres qui imprégnait encore son bras de cette encre noire et épaisse attestait de cela. Mais il n'en parla pas, car même si Sirius était désormais au courant de cet état de fait, et que Severus se doutait que Potter l'avait deviné, il avait tacitement été conclu entre eux trois que le sujet de la marque ne serait pas abordé.

-Potter a raison – lança-t-il alors – Il n'est pas mort. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

En effet, il semblait à Severus que le jour où il avait lancé le sort de légilimens, c'est bien Potter qui l'avait expulsé de son esprit, au moment même où Snape était en train d'assister à la scène où il l'avait giflé. Un sentiment désagréable s'empara alors du professeur de potions à ce souvenir, un sentiment de honte, et l'acide pointe de regret qui émergea en lui le dérangea profondément. Il regrettait son geste, d'autant plus qu'à ce moment là, il avait s'agit de Potter, et pas de son alter, pas de Tom. Il chassa ces contrariantes pensées de son esprit, et reprit :

-Je pense même qu'il est inutile de continuer la potion. Elle a atteint son but – à ces mots, une pointe de fierté lui pinça le cœur, mais il se retint de l'afficher– il faut attendre désormais.

Un instant de flottement s'installa dans la cellule à ces mots. Attendre. Ils ne faisaient que ça. Attendre, encore et encore.

-Tu pourrais venir avec nous demain – lança alors Sirius, dans un murmure, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le calme de cet instant ne se brise en éclats.

Mais le garçon hocha simplement la tête.

-Tu es sur que tu en as envie ? – demanda Severus, peu certain qu'amener Harry à une cérémonie funèbre soit une excellente idée.

Potter releva alors la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Snape un frisson traversa l'homme en noir.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Suite et fin de cette histoire ! J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous avez apprécier la lire. _**

**_J'attends vos commentaires ! _**

Jour XXXII

La cérémonie accompagnant l'incinération est terminée et le soir se couche enfin. Et, j'en remercie Severus d'un regard, nous ne nous attardons pas auprès de tous ces éminents membres de la communauté sorcière. D'ailleurs, personne ne m'a adressé la parole, et je n'ai pas cherché à discuter non plus. Dumbledore est mort. Pour moi, il ne s'agissait pas que d'un directeur, d'un éminent sorcier, ou d'un grand rêveur. Il était un modèle que je m'efforçais de suivre, un homme que je respectais et que j'avais eu l'audace de prendre pour un père. Je suis heureux de quitter la foule et l'immense cortège qui accompagne les cendres d'Albus. Je ne me sens pas à ma place, ce n'est pas ici que je veux faire ce deuil. Pas comme ça, assis à écouter des discours interminables rendant hommage à un homme que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître au travers de ces innombrables propos.

Severus m'a fait comprendre que nous pourrons rester un moment dehors. J'ai une autorisation de sortie pour la journée en somme. J'essaie de contenir la hargne qui menace de me submerger à cette pensée, je fais un signe à Sirius pour le prévenir de mon départ et je transplanne dans un lieu magnifique que j'ai découvert quelques temps plus tôt, le long des côtes atlantiques. Je laisse mes yeux se perdre dans l'horizon et je me noie. Mon âme s'abîme au fond des larges courants qui vont et viennent, mon esprit s'oublie le long des vagues qui frappent la roche comme un douloureux refrain sans fin. Tout mon corps me brûle, et un vide intense s'empare de mes pensées, de mes doutes. Je me sens désert : absent de tout, empli seulement de ma terrible angoisse.

Je m'assois lentement sur l'herbe mouillée qui recouvre la falaise et je laisse mes jambes pendre dans le vide. Ici tout est calme, et je cherche à emplir mon cœur de toute cette volupté. Je ferme les yeux et commence lentement à réguler ma respiration chaotique. Inspire, expire. Doucement. Il n'y a rien à faire. J'avais un but, désormais atteint. La vie qui m'anime encore n'a désormais plus de raison d'être je suis tombé au fond d'un puits dont j'ignorais la noirceur et la profondeur. Et pourtant je reste le regard levé, apercevant encore un rayon de lumière, qui vient timidement éclairer ce trou béant, qui tente maladroitement de réchauffer mon cœur malade et mes yeux fatigués. Snape. Sirius. Moi. Nous sommes tous trois dans ce puits sans fond, chacun empêchant l'autre de lâcher complètement la corde qui nous rattache encore à la vie, aux sourires et aux autres. Mais je lâche. Je ne peux plus. Qu'ils me laissent enfin chuter dans ce froid mais si doux néant.

J'entends pourtant le bruit léger de pas derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais qu'il est là, à guetter. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, sans me toucher, ni même me frôler, et me tend silencieusement une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, que je saisis et porte à ma bouche d'un geste que je veux calme mais que je sais avide. Je sais pourtant que Severus ne me laisse boire qu'à contrecœur, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Le flot dur qui vient napper ma gorge et brûler mon estomac me permet de revenir, d'avancer. Je bois jusqu'à ce que l'alcool ronge mon corps tout entier et me supplie d'arrêter cette douce torture.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Avant dernier chapitre... _**

Jour XXXIII

-C'est aujourd'hui Sirius – souffle Snape – c'est aujourd'hui qu'il sen débarrasse vraiment. Tu devrais le rejoindre.

À ces mots, les traits de l'animagus se déforment, mais Snape est incapable de comprendre s'il s'agit d'une grimace ou d'un sourire. Certainement les deux.

Puis, il termine son café et se dirige vers la chambre qu'il s'est attribué.

-Tu ne viens pas ? – demande Sirius, et l'angoisse qui l'habite transparait avec évidence dans l'intonation de sa voix.

Le potioniste le regarde, et lui jette pour la première fois ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire. Un sourire, certes moqueur, mais indulgent, compréhensif.

-Je ne peux pas Black. Je vais surement en ressentir les effets. Je préfère lui laisser toutes ses chances.

Sirius hoche alors lentement la tête en signe de compréhension et se rend dans la cellule, où il trouve Harry dans un piteux état.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je vomis. Tout ce que j'ai en moi. Tout ce que j'ai un jour pu avoir.

Je vomis jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se torde de protestation, jusqu'à ce que mon œsophage s'embrase tout entier, jusqu'à ce que des larmes de douleur ruissèlent sur mes joues, sans plus aucune retenue, sans plus aucune pudeur.

Je titube dans la cellule, à la recherche d'un endroit réconfortant, à la recherche d'une place chaude et rassurante qui me fasse sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais il n'y a plus rien. Même le matelas pouilleux a disparu. Seuls Sirius est là, debout, son dos légèrement en appui sur le mur. Il me regarde, et ses yeux me supplient de le rassurer alors que je ne voudrai que mourir.

J'avance encore, je le sens. Il est là, aux bords de mon esprit. Il est là, agonisant, et je dois l'achever. Plus j'y pense, et plus je le sens remonter à la surface, lui, cette chose, cette parcelle de mon esprit que je hais comme je me croyais jusque là incapable d'haïr. Je sens la sueur inonder mon front, mes joues, mon torse. Je le sens venir à moi comme on sent une fièvre qui va s'abattre sur nous. Lorsque j'arrive au niveau du mur, je plaque mes mains moites et blessées contre ses parois en pierre. Et je hurle avant de tomber à genoux, le visage à quelques centimètres du mur.

Ma tête pivote en arrière, d'un seul coup, comme si ma nuque s'était brisée. Mais je m'en rends compte. Je ne suis pas absent. Je l'attends. Ma gorge se serre de plus en plus et mes yeux se révulsent. J'étouffe, incapable de me mouvoir, incapable de respirer, incapable d'ôter cette chaine invisible qui tente de m'étrangler. Il est là, malade mais encore si amer. Mourant mais pourtant si féroce. Je m'entends encore hurler. J'hurle car j'ai mal, car je veux en finir, car je sais qu'il va perdre, et il le sait aussi. Et puis, durant quelques secondes qui me semblent être une éternité, ma gorge se bloque, et plus aucune goulée d'air ne traverse ma bouche, mon nez. Je suis en immersion, mais je n'ai pris aucune inspiration, aucune avance sur mon traitre corps : je meurs, ou j'en ai l'impression.

Mais tout reprend. L'air passe dans ma gorge, emplit mes poumons comme si c'était la première fois, comme si j'assistais à ma deuxième naissance. Mes mains lâchent le mur froid de la cellule, et je me mets à tousser, cracher des gouttes de sang, qui perlent lentement de mes lèvres jusqu'au sol. Je sais que c'est fini. Je sais que je suis seul malgré la fatigue et la douleur, j'ai l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois la légèreté de mon corps, la souplesse de mon esprit, la caresse des battements de mon cœur. Et dans la douceur de ce moment, j'entends un cri résonner dans la vieille maison d'Hastings, surplombant les paroles confuses de Sirius. Un cri de douleur et de joie, un cri bref mais qui m'est suffisant. Je sais qu'il est libre, lui aussi. Severus, certainement à quelques pièces seulement de moi, est enfin libre.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Dernier chapitre, fin de l'histoire... **_

_**:)**_

Jour XXXIV

- Tu n'es pas allé voir Hermione ? demande doucement Snape, qui se tient debout derrière le dos de Harry.

Le jeune homme tourne doucement la tête dans sa direction, et un triste sourire, beaucoup trop ironique, apparaît sur ses lèvres, le temps d'une seconde. Il hoche la tête négativement, et retourne à la contemplation du paysage qui se dessine devant ses yeux. Il adore cette falaise. Il n'arrive même plus à s'en passer. D'ici, il voit l'océan, à perte de vue, et il peut s'oublier dans le tonnerre des vagues.

-Je suppose que tu savais que je ne pouvais pas mourir ? – demande tout à coup le jeune homme, replongeant l'homme en noir dans des pensées plus sombres.

-Disons plutôt que je me doutais que dans ton cas, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ta magie est trop puissante pour ça. Elle te protège malgré toi, même de toi même.

Un air de regret semble tapisser les paroles de Severus et Harry, bien qu'il ne demande rien, imagine que l'Homme ne sait que trop bien de quoi il parle.

-Ç'est toujours là Sev- murmure-t-il alors– c'est toujours là. Les cris, les morts, et la douleur. Je n'arrive pas à les faire partir.

L'homme en noir se perd lui aussi dans la vue magnifique qui s'offre à lui. Puis il murmure à son tour :

- Il n'y a rien de plus à voir ici. Retourne vivre ta vie.

La sécheresse de ces mots atteint Harry comme une pierre qu'il aurait reçue en pleine tête. Il réalise que Snape a raison : il n'y a rien ici, mais c'est pourtant la seule chose qu'il a l'impression d'avoir. Il attrape un caillou et le serre de toutes ses forces dans sa paume droite, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère douleur l'atteigne.

Mais le jeune homme se détend Severus s'est assis derrière lui, et l'enserre désormais de ses bras. La main de l'homme en noir vient saisir la sienne, et le force à lâcher le petit caillou qui lacerait sa paume. Il souffle au creux de son oreille, avec une douceur étonnante

-Tu ne pourras jamais oublier tout ça Harry. Les morts, la guerre, la douleur. Ça ne partira pas. C'est en toi et tu dois l'accepter.

Alors le jeune homme s'appuie un peu plus sur le torse de son ainé. Il sait qu'il a raison. Il ne pourra pas toujours rester ici, au bord de cette falaise. Il faudra qu'il rebrousse chemin et retourne vivre dans le monde qui est le sien. Il devra revoir ses amis, il devra parler, rire et pleurer. Et le temps, peut-être, atténuera la douleur qui le ronge, et le laissera tranquillement savourer ces instants.

J'ai cessé de vouloir trouver une raison de vivre. J'ai décidé de vivre, simplement, car je ne veux pas mourir. Chaque jour, je fais courir mes doigts sur les fines lignes qui recouvrent mes avant-bras. Il m'arrive encore de les retracer, lentement. Revoir le sang couler me permet parfois de respirer quand les nuits suffocantes me semblent encore trop longues. Mais désormais je ne veux pas mourir, j'ai refermé le puits, car je lève mon regard, et c'est dans ses yeux que je me perds.

**FIN**


End file.
